Set me free
by Tanuki Lady
Summary: POV Harry se sens seul…il ne demande qu’à aimé et être aimé en retour. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu’il y aurait deux personnes prêtes à tout pour lui prouver cet amour. L’une le traumatisera et l’autre le surprendra…mais laquelle le libèrer
1. L'amour à tout prix

°°°°° **_Set me free _**°°°°°

**Disclaimer **: Je dois vraiment toujours le répéter ? C'est que ca devient agaçant ! lol Bon…d'accord… tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR ! Je détiens cette fic cependant ! (joie)

**Avertissement** : Jusqu'à maintenant, cette fic n'a rien de troublant (sauf que ca reste, à des fins futures, un slash. Ce qui veut dire relation entre deux personnes du même sexe, en l'occurrence ici, deux hommes ! Vous êtes avertis ;)) ou presque, mais elle contiendra une bonne dose d'émotions fortes, certains abus mais je vous assure que justice sera faite !

**Synopsis** : (POV) Harry se sens seul…il ne demande qu'à aimé et être aimé en retour. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il y aurait deux personnes prêtes à tout pour lui prouver cet amour. L'une le traumatisera et l'autre le surprendra…mais laquelle le libèrera de sa solitude ? (slash)

**Genre** : Romance/Angst en grande partie.

**Couple **: HP/DM…quoi qu'il y aura un obstacle majeur dans cette relation. (baissez vos armes :p)

**Note 1** : C'est d'abord un POV Harry mais contiendra éventuellement des POV Draco. Sinon, je mentionnerai lorsqu'il y aura des changements. Les phrases en italique représentent les pensées sur le vif.

**Note 2** : Un gros merci à ma beta-reader adorée que je considère comme une petite sœur depuis toujours, j'ai nommé, Nymphodora Tonks. Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous !

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

_**Lundi matin, nous sommes à la mi- septembre, dans la grande salle.**_

_Une catastrophe…_

_Ma vie n'est qu'une succession de catastrophes…_

**Un jour, un moldus à dit : les années se suivent et se ressemblent. Ouais…s'il savait à quel point il a eut raison ! Depuis que je suis débarqué dans cette école, tout s'acharne sur moi. Comme si je n'avais pas eu déjà assez des Dursley, de Voldemort qui a tué mes parents alors que je n'étais qu'un bébé, de Sirius qui s'est sacrifié pour me sauver la vie ! Il faut vraiment que je continue de vivre sans me préoccuper de tout ça ? Bordel ! Comment suis-je censé respirer tout en ayant l'air vivant ? **

_Moi ? Le Survivant ? Ça, j'en doute…_

**Qui a vraiment survécu dans toutes ses aventures ? Qui d'autre que ce spectre de la mort qui hante mes pas chaque fois que je tente de vivre de façon « normal ». À chaque tentative de s'emparer du peu qu'il me reste, Voldemort réussi tout en me rappelant ce mot horrible, si horrible que j'ai peine à ne pas déglutir en le prononçant ; ma célébrité.**

_Je suis loin d'être aussi célèbre que le monde ne le croit…  
Je ne suis pas à l'image de mon père…lui, au moins, était populaire pour une bonne raison…  
Je ne suis rien ! Personnes ne se préoccupent de moi !_

**J'entends toujours chuchoter sur mon passage. Toujours ces petites voix qui me rappellent que sans eux, je ne serais qu'Harry…un simple garçon de seize ans. Je ne me sens pas en sécurité dans tout ça…**

**Hermione et Ron vous dites ? Je n'appelle pas cela sécuritaire lorsqu'on voit une séance de ventouses se lécher à pleine gueule pendant leurs temps libres. Que penser de tout cela sans imaginer que je ne suis qu'un fardeau pour eux…eux qui n'avaient pas tant d'ennuis avant de me connaître. Elle qui ne se préoccupait que de ses études et lui qui n'avait pas de plus grande ambition que devenir capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! **

**Regardez les attentivement maintenant…ils ne vivent que l'un pour l'autre. Auraient-ils oublié leurs rêves ou bien…est-ce une façon de me dire qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de moi ? Bien sûr, ils le nient tous les deux lorsque j'aborde le sujet. Et pourtant, ils finissent tôt ou tard par replonger dans leur amourette sans voir ce qui se déroule sous leurs yeux…ils ne me voient plus…ne m'entendent plus…**

**De mon côté, je ne peux pas dire que l'amour fonctionne très bien. J'en suis rendu au point de lire des livres sur le sujet, sans que cela ne change quoi que se soit. Pourquoi tous les modes d'emplois sont si nébuleux ? Et surtout, POURQUOI CA NE MARCHE PAS !**

**Quand je repense à Cho et à sa façon de réagir, toujours en train de pleurer pour Cédric ou pour un rien…Merlin que c'est compliquée une fille. Et puis, j'ai fini par tirer un trait sur elle et à m'essayer ailleurs, toujours sans succès. On dirait que je les fais fuir…et il y a de quoi ! Je n'ai rien de bien spécial à leur offrir, sauf l'image d'une cicatrice…**

**Ce que je sais faire ? Écouter et me taire, en attendant que la vie ne s'écoule. J'aurais beau crier, personne ne s'en occuperait ! Y'EN A MARRE!**

_Je ne demande pas la lune merde…  
Je veux aimer…  
Et qui sait peut-être…Être aimé…_

**Mais bon…comme je n'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper de moi, aussi bien chasser ses pensées…**

**Et puis il y a cette maudite cloche qui annonce le début du cours d'enchantement. Joie…Avec ma chance habituelle et l'enthousiasme légendaire qui règne dans cette salle, je sens que je vais bien dormir…**

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

_**Le vendredi soir de cette même semaine**_

_Une semaine d'enfer…_

_Je viens de passer une semaine d'ENFER !_

**On dirait que je ne sais que m'attirer des ennuis. Cela devient gênant à la longue de se faire réprimander, surtout que je me suis réellement endormi dans le cours de Flitwick ! Et même si Neville a réussi, de peines et de misères, à me réveiller, j'ai quand même fait perdre des points précieux à Gryffondor…**

_Pourquoi me regardez-vous tous subitement ? J'étais fatigué, c'est tout !_

**C'est dans des moments pareils qu'on aimerait se terrer profondément sous terre, en compagnie des rats et des trolls. Et je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines ! Toute la semaine, je me suis attiré des embrouilles ! Je pense entre autre à mon manque de concentration dans le cours du professeur McGonagall. Nous étions en train de pratiquer la métamorphose d'une grenouille en chat. Pour vous expliquer…disons simplement que j'ai métamorphosé ma grenouille en lion et qu'il s'en est prie aux élèves…McGonagall était furieuse…et j'ai eu droit au sermon.**

_De pire en pire… _

**Et il a fallut que je la termine en beauté dans le cours de Rogue. Encore une malheureuse erreur dans les dosages de ma potion…Elle a d'abord gonflée puis explosée dans sa figure alors qu'il l'inspectait…et bien entendu…comme il était toujours sur mon dos, j'ai n'ai pas survécu à ses sarcasmes : « Essayez-vous de tous nous tuer, Potter ? Maintenant éloignez-vous de ce chaudron avant que votre stupidité ne le fasse éclater lui aussi ! 20 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! »**

**Ce n'est que lorsque Fumseck m'apporta un rouleau de parchemin que je cru atteindre le pire. Et je ne crois pas avoir autant si bien deviné ! Il s'agissait là d'une convocation imminente dans le bureau du directeur, ce cher Albus Dumbledore.**

**Vraiment parfait, Potter ! s'écria la voix ironique de Malfoy, en train de lire derrière mon épaule.**

_Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai pas entendu approcher ?  
_

_Peu importe…  
J'aimerais tordre ton joli cou à deux mains et enfouir ta tête de fouine dans les égouts. _

**.- Si tu continues ainsi, Dumbledore va te renvoyer, ajouta le blond.  
.-Ta gueule ! me contentais-je de lui répondre.**

**Les joues rougies par la colère et l'incertitude, je me dirigeai donc vers le bureau du directeur, sans savoir ce qui m'attendait. Si cela se trouve, peut-être Malfoy avait raison…je serai renvoyer et confiné dans cette famille de fou ! Tout mais pas ça ! PITIER !**

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

_**Vendredi soir, bureau du directeur**_

**J'ai toujours trouvé que le bureau de Dumbledore était étrange…aussi étrange et mystérieux que lui. **

_Je me demande ce qu'il me veut…quoique je m'en doute un tout petit peu..._

**.- Je peux aisément répondre à votre question, Harry, me répondit-il en me fixant du regard.  
.- Vous m'avez entendu ? murmurais-je.  
.- Bien sûr que si. Sinon vous ne seriez pas assis en face de moi à vous poser la question.**

**Il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre Dumbledore, c'est trop compliqué, voir même impossible. J'attendais avec impatience qu'il me dise les mots que je redoutais pour pouvoir m'en aller loin d'ici mais il ne parlait pas…il me regardait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi à cet instant précis, j'ai eu un drôle de pressentiment, comme si je devais sortir de là en quatrième vitesse…**

**Puis, Albus se leva et vint s'agenouiller près de moi. Il ne portait plus ses lunettes en demi-lunes qui lui donnait un regard posé et sévère. Tout doucement, il posa ses mains sur mes épaules et murmura :**

**.- Je connais ta souffrance mon petit…je la ressens à chaque instant. Depuis que tu as foulé les dalles de Poudlard en fait.  
.- Moi ? Souffrir ? Mais non voyons…chuchotais-je en guise de réponse évasive.**

_Depuis quand il me tutoie ? Je ne suis pas si proche de lui à ce que je sache._

**.- Oui mon enfant, et bien plus que tu ne le crois, répondit-il encore à ma question pensive.  
.- Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Lui demandais-je subitement.  
.- Pour réaliser ton rêve, Harry…**

_Mon rêve ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir fait mention, ni dans mes paroles, ni dans mes pensées, que je désirais quelque chose !_

**.- Pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fait, Harry, continua Albus sur un air énigmatique. Tu as demandé à être aimé, voir même peut-être, aimé en retour. Je ne souhaite qu'exaucer ton désir.  
-. Vous avez trouvé un mode d'emploi qui fonctionne ? questionnais-je en songeant au ridicule de la question.**

**.-Oui…**

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

_**Le même vendredi soir, près de minuit, dans les couloirs de Poudlard.**_

_LE SALOT !  
Comment a-t-il osé me faire ça…ÇA !_

**J'étais si perturbé et pressé de rentrer dans le dortoir que je n'ai pas remarqué avoir bousculé quelqu'un au passage.**

**.- Attention ou tu mets les pieds, Potter ! Répliqua sèchement Malfoy en gémissant outre sa douleur.**

**Mais je n'avais que faire de cela présentement. Je n'ai même pas ajouté un seul mot. **

**.- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Potter ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Ou bien elle a trop servi à astiquer la salle des trophées ! Ajouta le Blond dans un rire sardonique. **

_Ce n'est pas…de tes…AFFAIRES !_

**Non sans mal, je tentais de me relever en essayant de ne pas me montré affaibli par ce qui s'était produit. Soudain, je senti quelque chose m'agripper par la main et m'attirer de force vers l'avant !**

**.- NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! Hurlai-je en paniquant !  
.- Oh la ! On se calme ! Dit Malfoy en lâchant brusquement ma main. Je ne voulais que…Potter ?**

_Trop c'est trop ! JE DÉGAGE D'ICI !_

**Je m'enfuis alors en courant le plus vite possible. Je voulais à tout prix m'éloigner de là ! M'éloigner de lui, m'éloigner tout court !**

_ÇA FAIT TELLEMENT MAL !_

_POURQUOI M'AVOIR FAIT ÇA ?_

_POURQUOI !_

A suivre…

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

**Note** : Oh oui…je les entends…oui les murmures…TU ES SADIQUE TAN :D je sais ! Mais bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même ! Une petite review pour m'encourager ? Un commentaire ? SVP :D ! Vous savez quoi faire ! Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Sur ce, à bientôt dans le chapitre deux !

Bisou !  
Tanuki Lady oXxXxXo


	2. Abus de pouvoirs

°°°°° **_Set me free _**°°°°°

**Disclaimer **: Je dois vraiment toujours le répéter ? C'est que ca devient agaçant ! lol Bon…d'accord… tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR ! Je détiens cette fic cependant ! (joie)

**Avertissement** : Cette fic est un slash, ce qui veut dire relation entre deux personnes du même sexe, en l'occurrence ici, deux hommes ! Vous êtes avertis ;). Elle contiendra une bonne dose d'émotions fortes, et même certains abus mais je vous assure que justice sera faite ! (Attache ta tuque Albus !)

**Attention**…je ne vous conseille pas de lire si vous avez l'âme sensible…enfin pour ce chapitre du moins…cela pourrait vous traumatiser, vous êtes avertis !

**Synopsis** : (POV) Harry se sens seul…il ne demande qu'à aimé et être aimé en retour. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il y aurait deux personnes prêtes à tout pour lui prouver cet amour. L'une le traumatisera et l'autre le surprendra…mais laquelle le libèrera de sa solitude ? (slash)

**Genre** : Romance/Angst en grande partie.

**Couple **: HP/DM…quoi qu'il y aura un obstacle majeur dans cette relation. (baissez vos armes :p)

**Note 1** : C'est d'abord un POV Harry mais contiendra éventuellement des POV Draco. Sinon, je mentionnerai lorsqu'il y aura des changements. Les phrases en italique représentent les pensées sur le vif.

**Note 2** : Il y a certaine allusion citronnée dans le POV Draco (yeux roulant)…vous êtes averti…

**Note 3** : Un gros merci à ma beta-reader adorée que je considère comme une petite sœur depuis toujours, j'ai nommé, Nymphodora Tonks. Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

RAR

* * *

**

**Nymphodora Tonks : **

Héhé ne t'inquiète pas, petite sœur. Tu va comprendre ce qui est arrivé à notre pauvre ti ryry…et sa solitude ne restera pas longue, fie-toi sur moi ;) Voilà donc le chapitre 2 (tout en rougissant des commentaires que tu me fais…non mais…ca va faire lol !) Sincèrement (yeux roulant) je crois que cet OS va me rester longtemps…lol

Bisoux !  
Ta grande sœur Tan Lady qui s'est juré de faire payer Albus pour tout ce qu'il OSE faire à Ryry…non mais attend un peu toi ! GRRR lol oXxXxXo

**Ilys :**

Haha ! Mwi je suis sadiqueuh ! Et encore plus dans ce chapitre je trouve :p. Hum…bon…beurk beurk à Ryry pour l'instant mais ne t'en fais pas trop, Dray n'est pas loin (bave lol) Et si tu crois que ton esprit est tordu, repense à mon OS et tout ira bien (yeux roulant) façon de parler lol. Hihi, je suis bien contente que tu aimes le début et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! (SIRIUS EST PAS MORT ! JE LE PRENDS PAS NONNNNNN….tan respire (yeux roulant) lol)

Bisoux ma grande :)  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Thealie :**

Oh oui cela va s'arranger, ne t'en fait pas trop ;) Pour le moment, voilà la suite :)  
Bisous !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Sahada :**

Moi ? Pas de cœur ? Oui…j'en ai un bon ! Puis c'est une fic HP/DM je te signale :p. Ce qu'Harry subit en début d'histoire ne servira qu'à les rapprocher et je compte bien lui faire payer (Albus) pour ce qu'il a osé faire…

Enfin…J'espère que la suite te plaira quand même :)  
Bisous !  
Tan Lady qui sent des gros yeux posés sur elle (yeux roulant lol) oXxXxXo

**le gouyou sauvage :**

Haha ! La voilà ;) En espérant que tu aimeras ;)  
Bisous !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Vert emeraude :**

LOL les exclamations se sont bien faites comprendre :p Et pour les calmer, voilà la suite ! NE ME TORTURE PAS :p Je te jure que c'est nécessaire et que tout s'arrangera pour Ryry d'amour :)

Bisous !  
Tan Lady qui pense passer la semaine dans la chambre des tortures de vert emeraude…(yeux roulant lol) oXxXxXo

**Karyn:**

Haha mwi ya une fin mais c'est peut-être un peu sadique…c'est méchant aussi je te l'accorde de vous laisser dans l'attente mais il le fallait pour bien commenter la situation dans ce chapitre 2 ;) Non d'un raton ! Voilà la suite pardi :D

Bisous !  
Tan lady qui regarde squeeken la fixer de ses gros yeux globuleux…LOL oXxXxXo

**Amy Keira :**

Hihi :) j'espère que la suite est arrivée assez vite à ton goût ;) En espoir que tu aimeras !

Bisous !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**miss Felton/Malfoy:**

Mwi j'avoue…Dumby et ses pouvoirs cachés…et dire qu'il s'en sert pour faire ça…beurk mais bon c'est nécessaire comme je disais aux autres et ca va s'arranger ne t'en fait pas ! Voilà la suite :D

Gros bisous à toi aussi !  
Tan Lady qui aimerait bien lire dans les pensées de Ryry…lol  
oXxXxXo

**Misspotter95 :**

Ma fic ? Super ? (sens son visage s'enflammer d'un rouge tomate…) J'espère que ça sera le cas :) Dray va bientôt se mêler plus intensivement de tout ça et je te JURE que Dumbledore va morfler (MWAHAHAHHAHAA…yeux roulant en ne faisait rien pour empêcher Dray de s'exprimer physiquement) Voilà la suite ! J'espère que tu aimerais ;)

Bisous !  
Tan Lady qui pense donner une leçon plus que méchante à Albus…NIAK NIAK lol oXxXxXo

**Onarluca:**

Hihi voilà la suite et merci d'avoir lu ;)

Bisous !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**hermionedu69 :**

Hum, il n'est pas très loin (yeux roulant) lol le voilà ! Merci pour la review ca me fait plaisir :)

Bisous !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**A.D vs A.V :**

HAHAHA je sais que je suis sadique ! Et ce n'est que le commencement ;) LOL Tu me fais pas peur Ad lol pcq tu sais très bien que si tu m'étrangles, tu n'auras pas la suite :p. Tu détestais déjà Albus tu dis ? Hen Hen ben il n'est pas au bout de ses peines lui ! (Tan projette ses yeux diabolique et songe aux supplices qu'elle va lui faire subir lol) Je suis contente que tu aies aimé ;) et voilà la suiteuh ! (Tan entend déjà les exclamations de Ad suite à cette lecture… :P)

Bisous la grande ;)  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**

* * *

Chapitre 02 – Abus de pouvoirs

* * *

**

_**Samedi matin, 1h, dans la salle commune des préfets.**_

**¤¤¤ _(POV Draco)_ ¤¤¤**

_.- NE ME TOUCHE PAS !  
.- Oh la ! On se calme ! Je ne voulais que…Potter ?_

**Je soupire longuement, accoudé sur mon avant bras. Mon autre main se balade sur mes genoux jusqu'à mon entre-jambe. Encore une fois, je repense à cet incident… **

_Merde…_

**« Ne me touche pas… »**

**C'est tout ce qu'il m'a dit avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette…**

**Comme toujours, il fuit, tel un misérable lâche de son espèce…**

_.- _**Potter…**

_Juste à entendre ton nom, j'ai envi de vomir…  
Pourtant, je l'ai mentionné si souvent ces derniers temps…  
Et je ne sais pas pourquoi…_

_Pourquoi je pense encore à ça…  
Pourquoi je m'en préoccupe…_

_Potter…_

_Je voudrais savoir …_

_Pourquoi j'aurais juré voir des larmes dans tes yeux… ?  
Pourquoi cette souffrance ?_

_Fait chier…_

**Pourquoi est-ce que cela me torture de te voir ainsi ?**

_.- _**Potter…**

**Une énième fois, je prononce ce nom qui hante mon esprit. Une énième fois, je dégluti en repensant à toi…en songeant à tes mèches brunes effarouchée…en me rappelant combien ton regard plein de hargne attisait ma haine…ou bien était-ce…**

_.- _**Potter…**

_Mais qu'est ce que tu m'as fait…_

**Je sens mon corps se consumer…à ce rythme, je ne vais pas tenir ! Il faut que je ferme les yeux.  
Il faut que je me calme…Il faut que j'arrête de penser à toi…**

_Mais c'est plus que moi…  
JE TE HAIS !_

**Je dois atténuer cette flamme qui m'étouffe …il le faut…J'y suis presque...mon désir est à son apogée…je n'en peux plus !**

_.- _**Humm…Potter…**

**Suis-je dans un rêve ou bien suis-je éveillé ?…non…c'est sans doute un cauchemar ! Je tombe de fatigue mais pourtant je ne dors pas…Je regarde autour de moi, pris d'une panique soudaine. **

**Il fait si sombre que je n'y vois rien… Heureusement, je crois bien être le seul encore debout à cette heure, sauf peut-être Pansy Parkinson qui rode en essayant de trouver le mot de passe de ma chambre…satané sangsue.**

**Ma main sort de sa cachette et vient se poser sur le bras du fauteuil…maintenant soulagé de toutes mes tensions sexuelles…**

_Merde…Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…_

**¤¤¤ _(Fin POV Draco)_ ¤¤¤**

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

_**Samedi matin, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor.**_

**¤¤¤ _ POV Harry_ ¤¤¤**

**Je ne sais plus trop comment j'ai fait pour arriver jusqu'ici. Mes yeux étaient brouillés par la peur, par l'incompréhension…et par mes larmes qui ne veulent toujours pas s'arrêter…**

_J'ai si mal…_

**Je tremble tellement…je crois que mon corps ne tiendra pas. La souffrance est trop grande pour que je puisse la contenir en moi…comme si de rien n'était. Encore maintenant, je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce qui s'est passé…c'est trop…horrible !**

_Toi qui avais toute ma confiance…  
Tu m'as fait ça…_

**¤¤¤ _(Flash-Back)_ ¤¤¤**

**Il était là, agenouillé devant moi à me regarder d'un air énigmatique, comme s'il avait réponse à tout.**

_.- _**Vous avez trouvé un mode d'emploi qui fonctionne ? questionnais-je en songeant au ridicule de la question.**  
_.- _**Oui…**

**Puis brusquement, le directeur glissa sa main derrière ma nuque avant de l'attirer vers lui. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il avait déposé ses lèvres charnues et sèches sur les miennes. J'ai été si surpris que je n'aie pas bougé, sans pour autant répondre a la demande de sa langue qui titillait ma bouche. J'avais envie de régurgiter…j'allais surement le faire si je ne le repoussais pas sous peu !**

_.- _**mmm…Laissez-moi ! réussi-je à marmonner, à bout de souffle.**

**Il se recula alors un peu et me fixa du regard. On aurait presque dit qu'il cherchait à analyser ma réponse…c'était pourtant clair, je voulais qu'il s'éloigne à une distance raisonnable de ma bouche, de mon corps…de ARGH**

_Satanée cicatrice !_

**Celle-là, elle choisi bien son temps pour sévir ! J'ai beau me secouer la tête, me frotter vigoureusement le front, rien n'y fait. Je sens toujours cette douleur lancinante, douleur qui m'indique que Voldemort, seigneur des ténèbres, se porte à merveille ce soir. **

_Merlin ! Je l'emmerde ! _

_.- _**Et pourtant, tu la ressens, aussi tranchante qu'une lame acérée, répondit le directeur à mon juron silencieux. Le seigneur noir est lié à toi par cette cicatrice. **

**C'était bien le dernier de mes soucis en ce moment…moi qui tentait de démêler les mots dans ma tête, mais avec cette douleur ! **

_.- _**Pourquoi…pourquoi m'avez-vous embrassé ? Susurrais-je en détournant le regard.**  
_.- _**D'abord parce qu'il te faut réaliser une chose importante, Harry. Tu possèdes en toi un immense pouvoir, mais il s'amenuise lorsque tu laisses ton cœur te dicter les règles.**

_Pourquoi te tiens-tu si près de moi ?_

**Les règles ? Mais de quelles règles parle-t-on ? Je croyais que l'amour était une chose qui ne se contrôle pas…qu'il fallait suivre son instinct et prendre des risques ! C'est toujours ce que j'ai fait par le passé d'ailleurs. **

_.- _**Je ne suis pas sure de bien comprendre, rétorquais-je en me tenant la tête à deux mains.**  
_.- _**L'amour n'a jamais fonctionné dans ta vie, Harry. Je dirais même qu'il te détruit à petit feu…Tes parents en sont un bon exemple. Tu n'avais qu'un an et pourtant, tu les aimais tellement que ce lien à détruit votre famille.**

_C'est Voldemort qui les a tués ! Pas moi !  
Même si…_

_.- _**Peut-être les a-t-il assassiné mais reste que tu t'en sens encore coupable, coupable d'avoir survécu à cet assaut, coupable de leur mort…**

_Pitié…tais-toi…  
Ne sais-tu pas que ces paroles me font souffrir ?_

_.- _**Et que dire de ton parrain, Sirius. Tu l'aimais lui aussi d'un amour sincère…et regarde où cela t'as conduit, où cela l'a conduit…**

_TAIS-TOI !  
CE N'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE !_

**Dans ma tête, je hurlais de rage ! Si je n'avais pas été figé sur place, j'aurais sans doute fait exploser quelque chose. Or, le bureau en entier tremblait sous ma colère…**

**Puis le directeur me rapprocha encore plus de lui, assez pour qu'il me serre dans ses bras. J'étais aussi raide qu'un piquet et mon cœur criait sa souffrance. Je voulais qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il arrête de me rappeler de si tristes souvenirs, qu'il arrête de glisser sa grosse main ratatinée sur mon dos.**

_.- _**Il est mort…parce que tu l'aimais, Harry, me murmura-t-il soudainement à l'oreille. Il est mort parce que tu voulais lui sauver la vie…**  
_.- _**Arrêter…svp…balbutiais-je entre deux sanglots étouffés.**

**Je n'en peux plus…je fais m'effondrer sur le sol si cela continue. Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Pourquoi me remémorer des choses dont je suis parfaitement conscient…pourquoi cette torture ?**

_Sirius…je ne voulais que t'aider…  
Sirius…je t'aime si fort…  
Ne me laisse pas ici ! J'ai besoin de toi !_

_.- _**Tu as tué ton parrain, Harry, susurra-t-il en resserrant son étreinte autour de ma taille. Tu es responsable d'un bon nombre de morts et tu cherches encore à continuer ?...Harry**

_Non…pas vrai…je…je peux…je vais…_

_.- _**Tu veux mon aide, mon trésor ? Je suis là pour mettre fin à cette souffrance, répliqua-t-il en remontant sa main vers mon cou.**

**Soudain, il me serrait si fort que j'en suffoquais…et pourtant, je ne cessais de le regarder dans les yeux, sans comprendre pourquoi…pourquoi il me faisait ça…l'éternelle question…**

_.- _**Je vais faire en sorte que tu ne penses plus jamais à aimer…plus jamais…**  
_.- _**ARGH…**

**Et cette maudite cicatrice qui me semblait plus vive que le feu. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étouffais quelques mots, mais toujours il me réduisait au silence en scellant ses lèvres aux miennes. Je tremblais de peur lorsque je senti l'autre main se poser sur la mienne…et la diriger sur lui…sur…**

_NON, JE NE VEUX PAS !_

_.- _**Mais pourrrrrrrrrrtant…tu le ferrrrrras mon petit, parce que tu n'as nul autre choix.**

**Quelle était cette voix glaciale qui sortait de sa bouche pâteuse…ce n'était pas celle d'Albus, c'était plutôt celle de…**

_ARGH !_

**Et voilà maintenant qu'il me frayait un chemin sous sa robe de sorcier, me forçant à m'agenouiller devant lui et à prendre son horrible désir dans ma bouche…je vais mourir…je ne vais pas tenir encore longtemps…je pleure…je ne veux pas faire ça ! **

**Mais il me retient par la nuque…me force à terminer le travail alors que je l'entends gémir sous ma caresse buccale…je vais vomir…**

**Puis brusquement, il me relâche ! Je tente donc quelques pas effarouché vers la porte, priant Merlin pour sortir d'ici en quatrième vitesse…mais je me rends bien vite compte que mon agresseur n'a pas du tout l'intention de me laisser filer.**

**Le voilà qu'il m'empoigne par derrière en criant de ne pas bouger, que cela ne durerait qu'un instant. **

_J'ai peur…laissez-moi…pitié !  
Vous en avez assez fait…_

**Je l'entends psalmodier des paroles puis l'instant d'après, je sens mon pantalon descendre pour rejoindre le parquet du bureau. Ses mains me retiennent si fort que je crois qu'elles vont s'encastrer dans ma peau.**

_J'ai mal…Albus…arrêter…_

**Je pleure maintenant à chaude larme, toujours ancré par une douleur insurmontable au front. Je cri, mais ma voix n'arrive pas à faire surface…j'étouffe dans mes sanglots en le sentant derrière moi, s'apprêtant à me voler mon intimité…ma virginité…ma vie…**

_Je veux mourir…_

**¤¤¤ _(Fin du Flash-Back)_ ¤¤¤**

_**Toujours samedi matin, dans la grande salle**_

**Oui…c'était bel et bien réel. Je le sens encore…l'ardeur qu'il a mis à pénétrer en moi…sans aucun remord…sans aucune considération…sans aucune pitié…**

_Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il va surement récidiver…  
Et je ne peux rien faire…  
Je ne peux rien dire…_

_Sinon…_

**Je me secoue vivement la tête en avalant les restes de mon maigre déjeuner ; un sandwich au jambon. Il va falloir que je songe à rassembler mes condisciples pour notre entrainement de Quidditch, notre tout premier de l'année ! **

_Et dire que j'en suis le capitaine…le CAPITAINE !  
MERLIN ! C'est trop beau ! _

**En tout, cinq membres se joignaient officieusement à l'équipe. Il y avait entre autre Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan au poste de batteur, sans oublier nos poursuiveuses ; Lavande Brown, Parvatie Patil et Ginny Weasley. Ron occupait toujours les buts et moi, bien entendu, je restais le fidèle attrapeur.**

**Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, j'éprouvais une certaine hâte à recommencer les matchs de Quidditch…sauf que maintenant… les forces me manquent. Déjà trois fois ce matin que Ron ma fait éviter de justesse la chute dans les escaliers…mais il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui me préoccupait, personne ne le pouvait…sauf LUI…**

_J'ai presque peur… de penser…  
OUILLE !_

_.- _**Décidément, Potter, tu fais tout un empoté de service ! s'exclama la voix narquoise de Malfoy en se relevant.**  
_.- _**Dégage, Malfoy ! Siffla Ron entre ses dents.**  
_.- _**Ohhh ! Et tu as même songé à traîner ton chien de garde ! Comme c'est touchant, répliqua le blond en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.**

_Un chien de garde ?  
Non…même Ron n'aurait rien pu faire contre ça…  
Même pas toi d'ailleurs…  
Je suis seul…_

**Qu'importe les remarques de Malfoy. Après tout, cela n'est que propre à lui-même ; le crétin fouineur gâté à papa mangemort. Je lui lançai un dernier et méprisable regard en coin, ce qu'il me rendit à merveille puis je m'éloignais en compagnie du rouquin pré-pubère.**

**Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que Malfoy n'avait rien remarqué…des plans pour qu'il se paye encore plus de ma tête…et ça, il le fait déjà très bien !**

_**Samedi après-midi, terrain de Quidditch**_

**Je me demande si c'était prudent de faire cet entrainement étant donner le mauvais temps qui sciait le ciel. Ginny avait du mal à repérer le souaffe tandis que Dean s'amusait à diriger le cognard vers Lavande qui lui criait des obscénités…**

_Quelle équipe…joie…_

**Moi, je tentais d'attraper ce fichu vif d'or qui se balançait sous mon nez depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Aussi facile que je pouvais gagner de l'altitude…aussi rapide ma fatigue s'accroissait. Une fois, j'ai bien failli foncer sur Seamus qui était trop occupé à « discuter » avec Parvatie pour s'occuper de la partie. Une autre, ce fut Dean, poursuivi par Lavande, qui n'avait pas remarqué que le cognard me suivait de trop près… **

_Non mais qui m'a fichu des idiots pareils…  
Une chance que Ron est Ginny sont docile…sinon je crois bien que je deviendrais fou…  
Tient…à propos de Ron…où est-il ?_

**C'est vrai, j'avais oublié que Ron détestait les orages…le pauvre. Il devait sûrement être caché quelque part dans le vestiaire, non sans raison ! L'équipe ne semblait plus suivre le jeu et s'adonnait plutôt à des parties de cache-cache entre les buts…**

**Et moi, pendant tout ce temps, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'observe. C'est vraiment agaçant…**

_Ne t'avise pas de me toucher ici…  
Ne t'avise pas de me toucher TOUT COURT !_

**Mon cœur commence à palpiter dans ma poitrine. Je scrute l'horizon du terrain sans pourtant voir quelqu'un…ou quelque chose. Je sens la peur envahir mon esprit…**

_.- _**AILLE !**

**Bon sang ! Encore cette maudite cicatrice ! Je vais vraiment devenir aliéné ! La douleur semble pire que la fois précédente, pire que des aiguillons que l'ont vous planteraient une a une profondément dans votre crâne, pire que d'avoir un détraqueur en face de soi…**

**Je ne pense plus, je ne bouge plus…je crois…que je vais perdre connaissance…**

**On dirait que…oui…je tombe…**

**Je sens le vent et la pluie chatouiller mes joues…**

**Je sens le froid me glacé le sang…**

**Je sens cette pression… ce martyr qui sévi dans ma tête…**

**Je sens que je vais mourir…**

**Je sens…une chaleur…une force incroyable…**

**Quelque chose m'a retenu dans ma chute libre… **

**Ou quelqu'un …?**

**L'obscurité envahi mon horizon…ma vision se brouille…qui-est-ce ?**

**A suivre…**

**¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤O¤**

Hohohoho…entendit-on résonner au loin dans un soupir sardonique...Tan…tu vas te faire tuer :D

Haha baissez vos armes, par pitié ! Je vous jure que c'était nécessaire de faire endurer ce calvaire à Harry…et le coupable va payer très cher…foi de moi ! Aussi, il n'y aura plus de scènes aussi détaillées entre l'agresseur et lui…juste lorsque cela portera sur notre beau blondinet ;) (Alors peut-être me ferais-je pardonner d'avoir osé faire ce truc…beurk beurk mais nécessaire…)

Néanmoins, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici :) !

Alors ? Des commentaires ? Des menaces de morts ? Des encouragements ? Une petite review pour me le faire savoir ;)

À bientôt dans le chapitre 3 (vivement conseillé pour les passionnés de HP/DM :p) !  
Tan Lady qui songe à consulter un psy à Ste-Mangouste (yeux roulant)  
Bisous ! oXxXxXo


	3. Révélations

°°°°° **_Set me free _**°°°°°

**Disclaimer **: Je dois vraiment toujours le répéter ? C'est que ca devient agaçant ! lol Bon…d'accord… tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR ! Je détiens cette fic cependant ! (joie)

**Avertissement** : Cette fic est un slash, ce qui veut dire relation entre deux personnes du même sexe, en l'occurrence ici, deux hommes ! Vous êtes avertis ;). Elle contiendra une bonne dose d'émotions fortes, et même certains abus mais je vous assure que justice sera faite ! (Attache ta tuque Albus !)

**Synopsis** : (POV) Harry se sens seul…il ne demande qu'à aimer et être aimer en retour. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il y aurait deux personnes prêtes à tout pour lui prouver cet amour. L'une le traumatisera et l'autre le surprendra…mais laquelle le libèrera de sa solitude ? (slash)

**Genre** : Romance/Angst en grande partie.

**Couple **: HP/DM…quoi qu'il y aura un obstacle majeur dans cette relation. (baissez vos armes :p)

**Note 1** : C'est d'abord un POV Harry mais contiendra éventuellement des POV Draco. Sinon, je mentionnerai lorsqu'il y aura des changements. Les phrases en italique représentent les pensées sur le vif.

**Note 2** : Un gros merci à ma beta-reader adorée que je considère comme une petite sœur depuis toujours, j'ai nommé, Nymphodora Tonks. Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**RAR**

* * *

****

**Thealie : **

Ohohoh merci pour cette lente et oh combien torture méritée lol. Je me doutais bien que les gens trouveraient ca dégueu…moi-même j'ai quasiment vomi en l'écrivant…mais c'était nécessaire…Et voila Draco qui entre lentement en action ! D'ailleurs, il prend beaucoup de place dans ce chapitre, tu ne trouve pas ? (grand sourire) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et menaces :p ! J'espère que cette suite de plaira

Bisous !  
Tan Lady, encore ligoté sur la table roulante lolll  
oXxXxXo

**Karyn :**

Moi ? Sadique ? Meuuuuuuuh non :D haha ! Voilà la suite !  
Bisous !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Ilys :**

(Gros câlins) Ne t'inquiète pas, ma très chère Ilys , la nausée va s'évaporé pour laisser place à la bave tant convoitée ! D'ailleurs, à propos de Sirius…(bave Sirius) je prépare quelque chose d'assez…LEMON si tu veux mon avis :p J'espère te le faire lire bientôt :D Pour ce qui est du lemon dans ce chapitre…pas encore :p mais ca viendra ! Merci de m'aimer encore :D pcq moi aussi je t'aime :D

Bisous ma grande !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Nymphodora Tonks :**

Oh lalalala…toute une review ma chère petite sœur ! lol J'aime bien le nom que tu donne à Albus…moi je ne l'appelle pas…j'aime mieux garder ca pour ma vengeance…oh combien mérité ! OHOHOHOH ! Pour répondre à tes allusions, je dois dire que oui il y a un lien entre Voldy et Albus, mais je ne dévoile pas encore ce que cela sera ! Les lemons entre Dray et Ryry arrivent lentement…mais seront bien moinnnnns dégoutant que ce qu'on a pu lire jusqu'à maintenant lol. Je m'accorde avec toi sur ceci : LEMON POWA !

Bisous ma tite sadique préféré  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Amy Keira :**

Hihi j'espère que cette suite ne s'est pas trop fait attendre cette fois ! Je voulais la poster plus tôt mais j'ai manqué de temps…Oh qu'il va le regretter crois moi ! Il va morfler le vieux bouc ! Voila la suite 

Bisous !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Sahada :**

Oui je sais, on a eu beaucoup de mal avec feufeunet et j'avais presque cru tous vous avoir fait fuir avec ce chapitre dégoutant lol. Je suis contente de voir que je me trompais. Et pour ce qui est de Harry, crois moi, il va s'en remettre…pcq Dray est là pour ca  C'est incroyable ce qui peut changer dans une vie lorsqu'une main vous est tendue. Oh j'aime bien l'idée de Fumseck qui quitte Albus…mais tu sais…il jouera un certain rôle dans cette fic…en attendant ! Voila la suite 

Bisous !  
Tan lady oXxXxXo

**Onarluca :**

Mwi feufeu nous a boudés pendant quelques jours…diantre. Pour la punition ou plutôt LES punitions, je crois qu'il va souffrir…vraiment…Dray se fait vraiment de plus en plus présent et va commencer a mettre son nez de fouine un peu trop près (YAY :D)…ce qui gênera quelque peu notre..hum…pédophile national…

A bientôt ! Bisous !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**A.D vs A.V. :**

Haha Ad…tu me boude maintenant ? Et ce chapitre ? J'espère que tu l'aimeras ! Et tu sais…je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que Albus va tomber sous la main meurtrière de bien des gens….oh que mwi…il va exploser le…ahh jle nomme pas ! trop dégueu ! lol

Bisous la grande !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Vif d'or :**

Merci beaucoup (sourire gêné). Tu sais que tu brûle dans tes allusions ? ;) Pour l'instant, voila la suite J'espère que tu aimeras.  
Bisous !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**

* * *

Chapitre 03 – Révélations

* * *

**

_**Dimanche matin…quelque part…**_

**¤¤¤ _(POV Harry)_ ¤¤¤**

_Aille…ma tête…  
On dirait bien que…je suis en vie ?_

**Incroyable après cette chute ! Quoique je commence à en avoir l'habitude de tomber de mon balai…c'est même honteux avec l'expérience que j'ai…**

**Lentement, je scrute l'horizon de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Je crois que je suis à l'infirmerie, cloué sur le lit, car je n'arrive pas à bouger d'un poil.**

_Aille…j'ai le dos en compote…_

**Une douce lumière baigne par delà les rideaux entre-ouverts, me faisant cligner des yeux quelques fois avant de m'y habituer. J'étais seul…sans trop comprendre ce que je faisais là ou plutôt…comment j'y suis arrivé ? **

**.- Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, mon garçon ! S'exclama une voix près de moi. Avec cette chute, tu aurais pu te briser les os !**

**C'était madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard. Bien qu'elle arbore un air sévère devant ses patients, elle semblait de nature généreuse et prévoyante. **

**.- Depuis…combien de temps…suis-je ici ? Questionnais-je en baillant.**

.- Déjà trop longtemps pour un jeune de ton âge, mais pas assez pour quelqu'un dans ton état ! Nous sommes dimanche et il fait très beau à l'extérieur ! Dommage que tu sois confiné ici. Répondit-elle en tirant les draps qui recouvraient mes jambes.

**.- AILLE !**

**Je crois que ce sont elles qui ont amortie ma chute ! Pourtant…j'aurais juré que quelque chose m'avait retenu…ou plutôt…quelqu'un…**

**.- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? demandais-je alors, l'esprit douteux.**

**.- C'est un jeune homme qui t'a conduit ici. Il n'avait pas l'air dans un meilleur état que toi, mais il a insisté pour que je le laisse repartir ! gronda Pomfresh en appliquant une pommade sur mes blessures.**

**.- Qui était-ce … ?**

**.- Je n'étais pas certaine moi-même de l'avoir reconnu, le visage couvert de boue! Mais lorsqu'il ma dit son nom, j'ai bien failli croire qu'il était responsable de cet accident…**

**L'infirmière marqua une pause et ajouta :**

**.- Il ne veut pas que je te le dise, Harry…c'est peut-être mieux ainsi ! Tu en as déjà assez vu sans pour autant en rajouter !**

_Elle a bien dit jeune ?  
Au moins…ce n'était pas lui…_

**Puis, elle replia soigneusement les draps contre moi et insista pour que je passe la journée ici. J'en pris donc mon parti en fermant les yeux. Avec toutes ces émotions, j'en avais presque oublié mes soucis…**

**.- Bonjour Harry…murmura une voix dans l'embrasure de la porte.**

**C'est alors que je le vis entrer…réveillant mes craintes, le front en sueur…Pourquoi surgissait-il alors que j'étais seul ? Pourquoi voulait-il me voir alors que j'étais blessé ? Il n'avait tout de même pas l'intention de…**

**¤¤¤ _(Fin POV Harry)_ ¤¤¤**

_**Dimanche matin, Salle de bain des préfets**_

**¤¤¤ _(POV Draco)_ ¤¤¤**

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit…  
J'aurais du te laisser tomber…te briser le crâne…te…_

**.- ARGH !**

**Mes deux mains, refermées en deux poings solides, frappèrent rageusement le mur devant moi. J'avais les yeux fermés, laissant ruisseler l'eau sur mon visage…Peut-être emporterait-elle ma colère par la même occasion.**

**Je suis vraiment furieux! Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire une chose pareille ! Entre ennemi, cela ne se fait PAS !**

**¤¤¤ _(Flash-back)_ ¤¤¤**

**Je me trouvais là par hasard, quittant les cachots du professeur que je respecte le plus dans toute cette foutue école ; Severus Rogue. Il m'avait gardé après le cours de potions afin de me gratifier de mon excellent travail, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Une fois de plus, une note parfaite à mon dossier et le sentiment de fierté que je devais inlassablement partager avec mes deux colosses…introuvables…ENCORE**

**Je crains que la stupidité de Goyle ne soit un danger public pour le monde sorcier. Il aurait dû m'attendre sur le pas de la porte, mais il avait sans doute dérivé vers les cuisines…désolant. Et je n'ose même pas m'attarder sur Crabbe…c'est encore pire ! Je me demande même s'il sait penser…**

_Bon sang ! Où ont-ils pu aller ?_

**Ils n'étaient pas à l'infirmerie, ni dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Et aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, ils ne se trouvaient pas non plus aux cuisines. Tout de même ! Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir disparu ! **

**.- Shhh on va nous entendre…**

**.- Mais non trésor…tu es en sécurité ici...je veille sur toi…**

**.- Hummmm…**

_Mais qu'est-ce que…ça provient du placard, non… ?  
Oh…Il y a une petite ouverture…Je peux voir…il y a…_

_OHHHHHHH…BEURK !_

**Bon, le point positif c'est que j'ai finalement trouvé Crabbe et Goyle. En revanche, je les trouve dans une position compromettante…l'un entre les jambes de l'autre…à se minoucher…à se bécoter…à se…**

_MERLIN PITIÉ !  
IL FALLAIT VRAIMENT QUE JE VOIS ÇA ? _

**Personnellement, je n'ai rien envers la nudité, qu'elle soit entre un homme et une femme ou bien entre deux partenaires du même sexe…mais là…c'était plutôt une vision d'horreur que j'avais sous les yeux…**

**Ils étaient complètement nu, couvert d'une sueur havre qui laissait prétendre qu'ils n'en étaient pas au tout début de leur ébats. Crabbe avait la tête camouflée contre la nuque de Goyle, la couvrant systématiquement de baiser tendre…mielleux….Goyle semblait saisi par des frissons incontrôlable…et je n'ai pas de difficulté à comprendre…puisqu'une main chaude et baladeuse frictionnait son désir en érection…Crabbe releva alors la tête en entendant les gémissements incessants de son partenaire et lui pétri la bouche de sa tendre passion…ils avaient l'air dans leur monde à eux…et le pire…ils avaient l'air bien ! **

_Et moi…est-ce que je vais bien ?  
Il y a déjà trop longtemps que je ne pense qu'a ÇA  
Trop longtemps que mon esprit se perd uniquement sur toi…_

_Potter…_

**Oui…je me sens subitement serré dans mon pantalon. Une simple pensée…ce simple nom…Juste l'idée de me trouver là avec toi m'évoque un plaisir que j'ai peine à maitriser…**

_Je te voudrais bien dans cette position, Potter…  
Mais ce n'est pas ma main qui meurtrirait ton sexe gonflé…  
Je ne te dis même pas tout ce que tu pourrais endurer si seulement…_

**.- ARGH !**

**Je ne sais pas si les deux hurluberlus m'ont entendu crier, mais une chose est sûre, ils ne me verront pas ! Me voilà en train de fuir la scène digne de l'horreur suprême, courant aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettaient. Il me fallait oublier cette vision, oublier ces pensées malsaines envers mon ennemi juré…oublier…**

_**« On entend le gémissement sourd du tonnerre qui résonne à l'extérieur. »**_

**Sans même m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve dans le dortoir, agrippant de fait mon balai et dévalant à nouveau les escaliers de marbre.**

_Je crois qu'un peu de vol me fera le plus grand bien. _

**Je voulais vraiment chasser ces images dégoutantes de Crabbe et Goyle dans le placard…les chasser pour que je puisse enfin redevenir moi-même. **

_Il faut que j'arrête de penser à toi, Potter.  
Et tout par ici à un lien avec toi…cette école…les professeurs…les élèves…  
J'irais même jusqu'à dire qu'un certain lien se tisse entre nous…_

_Mais lequel exactement ?  
Je devrais avoir quantité d'autres choses en tête…_

_Or il n'y en a plus qu'une qui m'intéresse…_

**.- ARGHHHHHHHH !**

**Je me trouvais dehors, en train d'enfourcher mon balai alors qu'un cri strident résonna sur le terrain. Je détournai alors mon regard et compris ce qui était en train de se passer : Potter, les mains plaqués sur son visage, avait perdu contrôle de son éclair de feu ! **

**Les secondes qui s'en suivirent me parurent une éternité. D'une rapidité foudroyante, je m'élançai jusqu'à lui et glissa mon manche juste en dessous pour l'attraper dans mes bras. Je l'entrainai à l' écart aussi vite que possible, près du lac je freinai ma course. Seulement, je perdis aussi mon équilibre et me retrouva le dos pétrissant le sol boueux, Potter siégeant sur moi.**

**.- Hey, tu ne pèses pas une plume, Potter ! Dégage ! Marmonnais-je en le faisant rouler sur le côté.**

**Le silence…Le brun semblait encore inconscient du choc provoqué par sa chute.**

**.- _« Soupir »_…T'as de la veine que je me trouvais là…dis-je en regardant sa silhouette inerte dans l'herbe mouillée.**

**Et je ne mentais pas. Personne n'avait remarqué sa détresse. Il aurait pu se briser les os ! Se tuer sans doute ! Je grisonnais de rage en relevant péniblement le dos à la verticale.**

_Génial…je vais avoir très mal demain…  
Satané pluie…C'est de ta faute !_

**Le vent sifflait sur ma peau frémissante. J'étais couvert de boue, complètement trempé et…il était là, juste à côté de moi, en proie à mes griffes, l'objet de ma souffrance naissante…**

**Instinctivement, j'enlevai ma cape pour ainsi le recouvrir partiellement des intempéries. **

_Il est si beau…même dans l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouve…_

**Doucement, je m'approchai davantage de lui…dégageant de ma main glaciale les quelques mèches qui lui retombaient sur le visage. **

_Ta cicatrice…elle est rouge, Potter…  
Est-ce elle qui te fait souffrir ?  
Je sais que tu souffres…ne le nie pas…_

**Je descendis sur le bout des doigts afin d'effleurer les lèvres bleutés du bel endormi…si froide, inerte et sans vie elles étaient…**

_Tu es gelé…à ce rythme tu vas prendre froid…  
Tu veux que je te les réchauffe ?_

**Bien entendu, il ne pouvait répondre à mes requêtes silencieuses…il ne pouvait que rester là…sans rien faire…ni tenter…**

_Oh…tu sais que tu me martyrises en ce moment, Potter ?  
Tu sais que c'est dur de résister à ça...  
Dur de ne pas…l'espace d'un moment…approcher mon destin du tient et…_

**Trop tard…la respiration saccadée de ma bouche s'était scellée avec la tienne, légèrement…tendrement…j'aurais voulu que cet instant perdure à tout jamais…**

**Mais je me redressai vivement en voyant que tu ne réagissais pas…Dans un sens, cela me rassurait, mais dans l'autre…**

_J'espère juste…que cela ne sera pas la dernière fois…  
Pourtant…_

**Puis, j'empoignai vigoureusement le corps du brun et l'emporta vers l'infirmerie…**

**¤¤¤ _(Fin Flash-back)_ ¤¤¤**

_Potter…tu te débrouilles toujours pour avoir la sympathie de ceux qui t'entoure…de ceux qui t'aiment…  
Alors…pourquoi faut-il que j'en fasse partie ?_

**Mon corps remues dans un frisson intense…je sens ma chair devenir fébrile…faible…Je sens chacun de mes muscles dorsaux se galber de désir…mais…**

_Non…Il ne faut pas…je ne dois pas…je ne PEUX pas !_

**Je ne crois pas en l'amour. Ce n'est qu'une souffrance qui s'envenime inévitablement durant les longues années de notre vie. D'abord, fallait-il en avoir une pour pouvoir aimer…et je ne pense pas que de faire partie d'une lignée de Sang-pur, dont les plus malins rejoignent le Seigneur noir, en soit un exemple … **

**Je ne demande pas mieux que fuir cette existence…fuir très loin, loin de la honte qui pèse sur mon corps tel un fardeau exténuant. Jusqu'à ce jour, la raison de ma honte était mon horrible père, Lucius, mangemort de « sa majesté toute puissante ». Je ne dis pas que je me rallie à Dumbledore, loin de là ! Mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'il soit clairvoyant de foncer tête baissé vers une quasi-mort certaine. C'est du moins ce qui attend mon paternel, prisonnier à Azkaban. Non, je pense qu'il est plus intelligent de décider de ses propres actes …c'est donc pour cela qu'une deuxième raison s'ajoute à mon poids existentiel…et cette raison…c'est toi Potter…**

**Depuis que je t'ai revu…depuis que mes yeux tétanisés de solitude se sont posée sur toi…je n'arrive plus à t'oublier…c'est plus fort que moi !**

_Potter…_

_Je ne peux pas te dire ces mots…ceux que je voudrais tant prononcer pourtant…  
Non…je ne veux pas…_

Je…

**Je revois sans cesse tes cheveux ébouriffés, tel un champ indomptable d'épis de jais…Et puis…il y a tes yeux...ces même yeux qui attisaient ma haine…Or maintenant, je m'y perds, euphorisé par ta présence…par ce regard hargneux que tu poses sur moi…par cette lueur qui me parait si familière…**

_Tu souffres, Potter…  
Et malgré tout ce que tu pourras dire…Je te comprends…_

**Je suis souffrance, je suis solitude…Seul, j'ai choisi le chemin qui ne mène à personne, celui du mépris, du dégout, de l'hypocrisie. Je déborde de méchanceté, Potter ! Et je me fais une joie de te la faire subir ! Une joie de voir ta fougueuse personne se déchainer sur moi tel un ouragan de colère!**

_J'adore te faire enragé !  
J'adore dangereusement cela …_

_J'adore…J'aime_

**Une joie…de revoir ton visage…encore et encore…pénétrant mon esprit torturé…torturé par une seule et unique réalité :**

_Je t'aime… _

**_Dans les couloirs de Poudlard, quelques temps plus tard_  
**

**J'avais enfin compris…enfin accepté ce qui se meurtrissait dans mon cœur…et il fallait à tout prix que je tente de lui dire ! Il fallait que je le revois encore une fois…l'espace d'un instant…question de pouvoir détailler une fois de plus ton visage angélique…**

_Je t'aime…_

**Ma main frôla la poignée de la porte de l'infirmerie, mon cœur chavirait dans des battements puissants. J'étais nerveux…et cette maudite porte…est….verrouillée ? **

_Voilà qui est étrange…_

**.- Non…svp…arrêtez…murmurait une voix par delà la pièce close.**

**Il est tout à fait bizarre que Mme Pomfresh doive verrouiller l'entrée de l'infirmerie pour soigner ses patients…tellement bizarre…trop…quelque chose me disait qu'il fallait y pénétrer au plus vite !**

**_.- Alohomora_ ! m'écriai-je d'une voix forte et claire.**

**Dans un fracas, la porte s'ouvra pour laisser paraitre le visage placide du directeur de Poudlard. Il se trouvait tout juste au chevet de Potter, en train de lui marmonner quelque chose à l'oreille. **

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici le vieux schnock ?_

**Je le vis ensuite se diriger calmement vers moi…les mains jointes sur son ventre plus que redondant ! **

**L'envie me brulait de lui poser UNE question …mais pour une raison obscure que j'ignore, je ne voulais pas faire honte à Potter…pas devant ce vieux détritus qui tient encore debout par un caprice de la gravité. Je me contentais de le regarder disparaître de ma vue pour me laisser seul avec le blessé.**

…_Potter  
Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?_

**Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je n'hésite pas une seconde pour m'avancer vers son lit. J'ignore la raison qui le pousse à se dissimuler sous sa couverture mais je pense en être partiellement la cause. **

**.- Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir, murmurais-je doucement à son intention.**

**.- …tu n'as pas tout faux, Malfoy, me répondit-il d'une voix saccadée, d'une voix… que je présentais troublée…**

_Tu pleures, Potter ?_

**Je n'osais même pas prononcer un mot, de peur que ma propre voix ne défaille…ne me trahisse…Je suis inquiet. **

**.- Je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps, fini-je par ajouter d'un ton sec. Je voulais simplement savoir si…enfin…**

**Et encore, je poussai un long soupir, sans trop savoir si je devais continuer ma phrase. Il risque fort de ne pas me croire…**

**.- Merci…susurra-t-il soudain sous sa cachette drapée.**

**Mon cœur marqua une pause, ma respiration aussi. Alors…il savait déjà…il savait que je lui avais porté secours…mais comment ? Je croyais m'avoir suffisamment fait comprendre à Pomfresh pour qu'elle ne le lui dise pas !**

**.- Merci, répéta-t-il en découvrant quelque peu son visage.**

**.- Harry…qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

**AH ! C'était plus fort que moi ! Je devais lui demander !**

_Mais j'aurais dû dire Potter à la place !  
Je suis DINGUE ou quoi ?_

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il a des ennuis. Pourtant, lui, se contente de me fixer de ses yeux verts humidifié par les larmes. Je le sais, je le sens…il a mal…**

**.- Vas-t-en tout de suite…répondit-il.**

**.- Je suis désolé…**

**.- J'ai dit…VAS-T-EN ! Hurla-t-il cette fois, si fort que Mme Pomfresh arriva pour me faire sortir.**

_Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Potter…  
Je veux savoir ce qui se passe…_

**A suivre…**

**

* * *

Ahhhhhhhh j'aurais voulu le poster plus rapidement ce chapitre là mais j'ai manqué de temps ! Doh ! Une chance que j'ai ma tite Nymphe d'amour pour m'aider sans quoi je n'y arriverais pas aussi vite ! Aussi il faut dire qu'on passe beaucoup de temps sur notre fic commune  « Le dragon noir de la destinée » (D'ailleurs…le chapitre 03 est en ligne :D)**

**Je sais je sais ! Je suis sadique ! Mais n'empêche que les choses évoluent, vous ne trouvez pas ? Et cela ne va qu'en s'améliorant…hin hin pas pour Bubus par exemple (Bubus…LOLLLL)**

**Alors ? Cela vous a plu ? Déplu ? Dégouter ? Pour tout commentaires et/ou menaces de mort, laisser moi une merveilleuse petite review :D (Moi ? Bizarre ? Mais non voyons…lol)**

**Je vois dit à bientôt, dans le chapitre 4 ! ;)  
Bisous à tous et que Merlin vous protège**

**Tan Lady qui devrait se tenir loin du chocolat…lollllll  
oXxXxXo**


	4. Vérité troublante

°°°°° **_Set me free _**°°°°°

**Disclaimer **: Je dois vraiment toujours le répéter ? C'est que ca devient agaçant ! lol Bon…d'accord… tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR ! Je détiens cette fic cependant ! (joie)

**Avertissement** : Cette fic est un slash, ce qui veut dire relation entre deux personnes du même sexe, en l'occurrence ici, deux hommes ! Vous êtes avertis ;). Elle contiendra une bonne dose d'émotions fortes, et même certains abus mais je vous assure que justice sera faite ! (Attache ta tuque Albus !)

**Synopsis** : (POV) Harry se sens seul…il ne demande qu'à aimer et être aimer en retour. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il y aurait deux personnes prêtes à tout pour lui prouver cet amour. L'une le traumatisera et l'autre le surprendra…mais laquelle le libèrera de sa solitude ? (slash)

**Genre** : Romance/Angst en grande partie.

**Couple **: HP/DM…quoi qu'il y aura un obstacle majeur dans cette relation. (baissez vos armes :p)

**Note 1** : C'est d'abord un POV Harry mais contiendra éventuellement des POV Draco. Sinon, je mentionnerai lorsqu'il y aura des changements. Les phrases en italique représentent les pensées sur le vif. Aussi, les pensées entre guillements sont celles du "directeur".

**Note 2** : Un gros merci à ma beta-reader adorée que je considère comme une petite sœur depuis toujours, j'ai nommé, Nymphodora Tonks. Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

RAR

* * *

**Amy Keira:**

Je suis bien contente que tu aies aimé ! Voilà la suite (un peu en retard…désolé lol)  
Bisous !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Nymphodora Tonks:**

(Tan roule des yeux) Bon…je crois que notre Dray national risque de ne pas s'en remettre lol. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'approfondir avec eux sur ce point là. Ils vont jouer un autre rôle dans cette histoire (mwi ! Cette histoire à un sens :p) Pour le vieux débris, comme tu le nomme si bien, la vengeance sera terrible. D'ailleurs, libre à tous de donner vos idées de souffrances ! Un bubus ne souffre JAMAIS trop ! lolll Merci de me lire aussi fidèlement et voilà la suite.

Bisous ma tite sœur que j'aime super gros  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**A.D vs A.V :**

Salut Ad :D Je suis maxi contente que tu aies adoré le chapitre et j'espère que tu aimeras celui-ci également. Merci aussi pour ton humble générosité à ne pas m'avoir « endolori » dans ta dernière rev ! Et ce n'est pas grave si ta rev était courte, moi elle m'a fait bien plaisir

Bisous ma tite Ad  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Onarluca:**

Heureuse que cela t'aie plu ;) ! Voilà donc la suite  
Bisous !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Lyly:**

Merci beaucoup (Tan rougie un peu) et voilà la suite !  
Bisous !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Alinemcb54:**

Woah…merci pour le beau compliment (Tan est de plus en plus rouge…) J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour faire ressentir les émotions de mes persos…et j'espère avoir réussi avec ce nouveau chapitre . Vraiment merci pour le commentaire…je suis émue (je te le jure !)

A bientôt j'espère  
Bisous !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Ilys :**

Coucou copine que j'aimeuh tant ! Alors, toujours fidèle au rendez-vous des rev, merci beaucoup ! Je sais je sais…la relation entre Dray et Ryry n'avance pas très vite mais cela fait partie du courant des choses soupir LOL oui il est dingue de lui ça on va encore plus le voir dans ce chapitre Au fait, pour les souffrances de bubus, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe ! (sourire sadique) et si tu as des propositions, n'hésite surtout pas ! J'ai des idées de vengeance mais je crois qu'on n'en manque jamais de ça ! lol

Alors voilà la suite (posté un peu en retard…désolé) J'espère que cela te plaira !  
Bisous ma tite Ilys d'amour  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

PS : Je vais bientôt répondre à ton mail Je ne t'oublie pas, sois tranquille (sourire)

**Miss Felton/Malfoy :**

Mwi Dray ! Fonce ! Ya des gens pour t'appuyer :D Hihi je suis bien contente que tu aies aimé et comme tu dis, ouf pour notre Ryry…cela aurait pu être pire…attend de lire ce chap, on y voit plus de détails la dessus. Harry a la honte…ça c'est certain, pov chou (tan soupir en songeant à la gravité de la situation) C'est dans des moments comme celui là que l'on a besoin de quelqu'un de fort à nos côtés, de quelqu'un qui sache lire dans notre cœur et nous épauler sans protester. Il ne me reste qu'une chose à dire : Vive Draychou :D !

Bisous et à la prochaine !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Thealie :**

Roooooh j'ai plus de chocolat ! (Tan saute partout parce qu'elle est en manque) je fais faire une crise d'hystérie ! Mais je te promets de plus y toucher d'ici à ce que les choses s'arrange ! Cela sera juste bon pour ma ligne :p. Alors voila un autre chapitre où évolu les choses entre Dray et Ryry et où l'on apprends des trucs…pas très net. J'espère que cela te plaira :)

Bisous et à bientôt j'espère !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Sahada :**

Alors lis bien la suite de ce chapitre car il renferme des informations en bétons qui pourrait bien être le début des embrouilles pour le fautif (méchant directeur MÉCHANT lol)

Bisous  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Vif d'or :**

Hihi mwi Dray est mélanger….et amoureux :p. Le merci de Harry n'est que le début de ses perturbations. Et c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te remercier pour m'avoir laissé un commentaire. Cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir Je suis contente que tu aimes !

Bisous à toi aussi et à bientôt j'espère !  
Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**

* * *

Chapitre 04 – Vérité troublante

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

** _Dimanche matin, à l'infirmerie…_**

**_

* * *

_**

_¤¤¤ (POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

**.- Bonjour, Harry…**

**Cette voix…elle retentissait dans la pièce dans un écho de panique. Mon cœur palpita dans ma poitrine…espérant qu'il ne venait pas pour ÇA…qu'il ne venait pas pour me faire payer d'avoir songé à en parler…Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez…il me fait vraiment peur.**

**Le directeur s'avança à pas feutré vers mon lit, en prenant soin de verrouillé la porte d'entrée.**

_Qu'est-ce que je vais dire ?  
Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?  
Qu'est-ce qu'il va ME faire ?  
J'ai peur…Merlin, aidez-moi…svp_

**.- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici, cher enfant ? me questionna-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.  
.- Je…euh…je suis tombé de mon balai...on…on s'entraînait et…et je…balbutiais-je en le voyant se pencher près de ma tête.**

**Il semblait me scruter le front, comme si quelque chose y était collé…oh bien sûr…c'est ma cicatrice qu'il regardait, qu'il touchait du revers de sa main.**

**.- Pauvre petit, me chuchota-t-il. Ce n'est pas facile d'être le survivant. On doit constamment souffrir, seul dans l'adversité, incompris de tous…non…ce n'est pas évident.**

**.- AILLE !**

_Tuez-moi, quelqu'un ! Satané cicatrice ! _

**Je la sentais frémir sur ma peau, tel un brasier. La souffrance était si intense que je n'y voyais plus…j'arrivais à peine à l'entendre…**

**.- Celaaaaa te faiiiiit maaaal ? Je suiiiis désoléééééé…**

**Cette voix…je l'ai déjà entendu quelque part…oui…j'en suis presque certain ! Lord Voldemort…Ou bien était-ce…Dumbledore qui parlait fourchelangue ? Mais c'est impossible ça ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Je déraisonne ! J'AI MAL ! Voilà ce qui ne va pas !**

**.- Tout prèsssss…je suis tout prèssssssss de toi…N'ait pas peuuuuur.**

_C'est bien pour cela que j'ai peur ! _

**Brusquement, il prit possession de ma gorge, la serrant si fort que j'avais de la misère à respirer…**

**.- Pitié…arrêtez….de l'air…de…tentais-je en essayant de le repousser de mes deux mains.  
.- Mon pauvre Harry…tu sais que j'ai tout entendu…Je SAIS ce que tu projettes de faires…**

_Mais de quoi parle-t-il ?_

**.- Je parle de ce que tu as en tête…tu veux briser le silence sur notre petite rencontre ? Je sais que tu en as l'intention…et je crois qu'il est temps de te faire comprendre quelque chose, Harry ! Répliqua-t-il d'une voix forte et menaçante. JE SAIS TRÈS BIEN à quoi tu penses, donc ne le nie PAS !**

**Heureusement pour moi, il relâche son emprise, me laissant haletant de sueur.**

_C'est vrai…je ne peux pas le nier…j'y ai songé…_

**J'avais complètement oublié qu'Albus pouvait lire dans les pensées…dans les miennes en tout cas. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de dissimuler ma honte, ainsi que ma douleur grandissante…je ne sais plus quoi faire…je ne peux que capituler, le visage en larme.**

**.- Je n'en parlerai pas…c'est promis…  
.- Bien, je constate avec un grand plaisir que tu deviens raisonnable. De toute façon, cela ne ferait qu'aggraver ton cas, susurra-t-il avant de se saisir mes lèvres par les siennes. **

_Alors…je n'ai pas le choix…c'est ça ?_

_« Il en est ainsi, Harry, me répondit-il mentalement. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Tu as tué tellement de gens… »_

_Non…ne me parlez plus de ça…pitié…je sais déjà ce que j'ai fait…_

_« Tu as TUÉ tes propres parents… TUÉ Cédric Diggori…TUÉ ton parrain, Sirius ! Comment songes-tu te rependre pour de tels crimes ? »_

_Mais je…je ne sais pas…_

_« Tôt ou tard, il faut payer le prix de nos actes, Harry…C'est pourquoi je me chargerai personnellement de toi… »_

**Sa main avait glissé vers mon sexe, gonflant davantage de honte que de désirs. Cela me faisait très mal…si mal que je l'aurais supplié à genou de s'arrêter ! Je tentai alors de croiser son regard pour me faire comprendre mais…il redoubla d'ardeur. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir le châtiment qui m'attendait…**

**Lentement, il se retira pour me laisser reprendre mon souffle. Mon expression se mélangeait entre la peur et le doute. J'étais coupable de mort…je n'ai pas d'autre options que de payer …accepter cette douleur…accepter de devenir l'esclave soumis…mais…c'est si difficile…**

**.- Je vais te laisser te reposer cette fois, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers la porte d'entrée. Quelqu'un vient par ici. Je t'enverrai un message par hibou lorsque j'aurai besoin de toi…**

**.- B…bien…tremblais-je. **

**C'est alors que la porte se fracassa pour laisser paraître le visage crispé d'angoisse de Malfoy.**

_Oh non…pitié…pas aujourd'hui…non…Je ne me sens pas d'attaque pour ça !_

_« Une dernière chose, Harry, murmura-t-il tout en s'éloignant vers le blond. J'ai jeté un sort sur toi. Si tu parles de quoi que se soit à quelqu'un…quelque part un être qui t'es cher mourra d'une atroce souffrance…tu ne souhaites sûrement pas rajouter des victimes à tes crimes…Non ? _

**C'est alors que le directeur disparu, me laissant seul avec le préfet Serpentard. Rapidement, je me camoufle sous mes draps. Je l'entends…il s'approche à vive allure de moi...**

_S'il te plait…laisse moi, Malfoy…  
On se disputera une autre fois, d'accord ?_

**Mais il ne semble pas vouloir s'en aller…au contraire. Je l'entends panteler tout près de moi, comme s'il avait couru pour se rendre jusqu'ici. **

_Malfoy…tu es si étrange parfois…  
D'abord tu m'insultes et ensuite tu me sauves la vie…  
C'est à rien n'y comprendre…_

**.- Je sais que tu ne veux pas me voir, murmura-t-il doucement.  
.- …tu n'as pas tout faux, Malfoy, lui répondis-je d'une voix tremblante…**

**Je n'osais pas en rajouter davantage, de peur qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. S'il fallait qu'il découvre mon secret…quelqu'un de cher à mes yeux périrait ! Juste d'y penser…je sens mon cœur se serrer en une boule de chagrin, prête à exploser lorsque je serais enfin seul… **

_Trop tard…_

**Je ne peux me contenir plus longtemps. Mais qu'importe, au fond, puisque je suis dissimulé sous un tas de couverture…**

**.- Je ne te dérangerai pas longtemps, fini-t-il par ajouter d'un ton sec. Je voulais simplement savoir si…enfin…**

**Le préfet Serpentard poussa un soupir qui m'en disait long.**

_Je sais ce que tu as fais…Malfoy…  
Je dois dire que cela me dégoute au plus haut point !  
D'un autre sens…si tu n'avais pas réagis…je serais sans doute mort…  
_

_Mais…peut-être voulais-je mourir en cet instant ? Qui sait ?  
Peut-être cela m'aurait mieux valu que de subir…  
Bon…je ne peux pas en parler…je ne dois pas…_

Tu sais ce qui arrive lorsque l'on désobéit, Malfoy ?  
Connais-tu la souffrance que j'endure ? Celle que je maintiens fébrilement sur les deux frêles épaules ? Connais-tu cette solitude que me pèse si lourd ?

_J'en doute…puisque tu es un Malfoy…un sang-pur…un être exécrable qui ne se soucie pas des autres…ni de leur destin…  
En somme…J'ignore la raison qui t'as poussé à m'aider mais…_

_Quelque part…au fond de moi…j'en suis heureux…_

**.- Merci…susurrais-je alors, toujours caché sous la couette. **

**Le blond ne parlait pas…et par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, j'osais à peine croire qu'il respirait encore…**

_Remercier un Malfoy…depuis quand en suis-je rendu là ?  
Même devant toi…je me sens mal…coupable…honteux de t'avoir mêlé un tant soi peu à toute cette histoire…  
Je me demande…quelle tête tu fais en ce moment…_

**.- Merci, répétais-je en hasardant ma tête hors de ma cachette.  
.- Harry…qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

_Ce qui ne va pas… ? Mais rien voyons…  
Qui est-ce qui ta permis de me nommer par mon prénom ?  
Ne sommes-nous pas les pires ennemis du monde ?_

_Aurais-tu oublié ce pourquoi tu me détestes…ce pourquoi JE te déteste ?_

**.- Vas-t-en tout de suite…répondit-il.**

_Je deviens courtois…c'est mauvais ça…  
AH ! Et tu ne pourrais pas comprendre de toute façon…_

_Alors laisse-moi…_

**.- Je suis désolé…**

_TA PAS COMPRIS ? JE NE PEUX RIEN TE DIRE !  
Alors arrête de me faire souffrir et dégage !_

**.- J'ai dit…VAS-T-EN ! Hurlais-je alors.**

**Cette fois, Mme Pomfresh arriva et le pria de déguerpir sur le champ. J'ai tellement honte…tellement HONTE qu'il m'ait vu ainsi !**

_Pourquoi…pourquoi est-ce toi qui as vu mes larmes ? _

_Pourquoi…_

_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

_

* * *

_

**_Deux semaines plus tard, Cours de soins aux créatures magiques_**

**_

* * *

_**

_¤¤¤ (POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

_Cela fait des semaines que tu ne dis plus rien, Potter…  
Depuis ce jour où tu as soufflé un « merci » étouffé…  
Qu'est-ce que tu caches encore ?  
Qu'est-ce que tu gardes pour toi et que tu n'oses même pas confier à la belette ou à la sang de bourbe ?_

**Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être curieux. Il faut que je sache ce qui se garde de dire ! Je suis loin d'être naïf, sinon je ne serais pas à Serpentard. Quelque chose se passe sous mes yeux…quelque chose de terrible à en juger son regard…Et moi dans tout ça ? Je suis là…à essayer de le comprendre. Mais depuis qu'il est sorti de l'infirmerie, il m'évite avec soin…Je ne compte plus les fois où je me suis sournoisement approcher de lui…J'ai beau le provoquer, il détourne vivement la tête et repart dans la direction opposée à mes pas.**

_Oh mais moi aussi je suis tenace, Potter…  
Et lorsque je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens…  
Je ne vais pas tarder à découvrir ton secret…  
Ainsi peut-être te dévoilerais-je les miens…_

**Mais pourquoi je m'acharne à le savoir ? La réponse est simple : cela me regarde…**

_C'est parce que je t'aime…que je deviens fou…  
Je suis captivé par toi, Potter…  
Fasciné par l'éclat verdoyant de tes yeux…  
Envouté par cette bouche que j'ai effleurée un bref moment…  
Obsédé…par ce baiser que je n'aurais pas dû te donner…_

**Puis-je me permettre d'espéré…d'être la raison qui te pousse si loin de moi ? La raison pour laquelle tu m'évites si soigneusement…la raison pour laquelle tu ne trouves pas l'amour dans ta vie…**

**Cela serait agréable de voir que l'espoir existe, même pour un être aussi mauvais que moi. Mais le suis-je vraiment ? Mes comparses de Serpentard ne me reconnaissent plus, surtout depuis que mes bras ont supporté ton corps en péril. Je t'ai sauvé la vie…maudit soit Merlin…**

_C'est mon secret…  
Et c'est ainsi que je le veux…  
Que je te veux…Harry…_

**A vrai dire, je ne me reconnais pas moi-même. Nous sommes présentement dans le cours que j'exècre le plus et je n'ai toujours pas prononcé la moindre parole hautaine à l'intention du gros patapouf. Mon attention se porte plutôt vers le brun échevelé au premier rang. **

**.- Dracouchet, trésor ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Gémit alors Pansy, alias pot de colle, en me tiraillant l'avant-bras.**

_Pansy ! Je sens que ma circulation sanguine va s'arrêter si tu ne me lâches pas !_

**.- Ouais ouais…mentis-je en regardant discrètement Potter en train de faire la démonstration plus loin.**

_Merde…je ne me savais pas aussi pervers ?  
Je suis en train …  
De l'imaginer sous la douche…  
De voir mes bras se resserrer sur lui dans une étreinte éternelle…  
De mordre ses lèvres bleutées  
C'est plus fort que moi…_

_Je t'aime…_

_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

_¤¤¤ (POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

**.- Hey Harry ! Tu viens m'aider ? J'ai besoin d'un assistant ! S'écria alors Hagrid de sa grosse voix rauque.**

**Encore une fois, un professeur m'a fait sursauter. Je ne suis pas assez attentif à mes cours. Même s'il s'agit de la matière la plus intéressante à mes yeux. Maintenant, tout m'apparaît sombre et lugubre…sans espoir…tout comme moi.**

**Je m'éloigne d'un pas lent vers Hagrid, dépassant la carrure docile et rebelle de Malfoy, accompagné non pas des zigoteaux habituels mais bien de Pansy Parkinson. Un instant nos regards se croisèrent avant que je ne détourne vivement la tête.**

_Pitié arrête de me regarder…  
Je sais que cela te fait rire…  
Tu m'as sauvé la vie sur le terrain de Quidditch…restons- en là…_

**Seulement, je ne pense pas qu'il ait agit en toute « bonne foi ». Un Malfoy est incapable de compréhension et encore moins de compassion ! Je ne connais pas les motifs qui l'ont poussé à m'aider, mais je doute que cela ne soit pas que par simple gentillesse…il ignore le sens de ce mot…**

_Alors arrête ton petit jeu de Celui-qui-compatie-à-ma-souffrance !  
Tu ne sais rien de ce que je vis…  
Rien du tout…_

_

* * *

_

**_La salle sur demande_**

**_

* * *

_Nous sommes déjà au crépuscule du mois de Septembre…Pourtant il me semble que cela fait des années que je suis ici…dans cette pièce…soumis et impuissant…**

_On dirait que la situation empire…  
Ou bien est-ce l'ardeur qu'il met dans mon calvaire ?  
Ou encore les menaces qu'ils formulent à mon intention ?_

_Peu importe…cela m'est égal. _

_Je dois payer…_

**J'aimerais bien mourir…cela m'éviterais de venir ici tous les soirs, de faire tous ces trucs qui me dégoutes…de le voir prendre sans vergogne ma jeunesse insouciante…en fait, je meurs un peu plus chaque jour depuis que je viens ici…c'est bien pire que de passer une nuit en face d'un détraqueur…bien plus terrible que d'être seul et ignoré…**

**.- ENDOLORIS !**

_J'ai été bête…  
Je n'aurais pas dû…  
Je mérite bien ce qui m'arrive…_

**Et une fois de plus, je sors de son bureau, couvert de bave mais aussi de honte. J'ai beau me frotter vigoureusement mais les traces de ses doigts ne disparaissent pas…Je n'ai plus qu'un désir, me cacher pour dissimuler ma peine…car ma honte, elle, restera toujours présente…**

**

* * *

**

**_Cours de métamorphose _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Les paroles prononcées par le professeur McGonagall résonnaient dans mes oreilles en un bruit sourd et déformé. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mes notes ; Comment transformer un coussin en cousin. Normalement, l'image rondouillette et risible de Dudley surgirait dans ma tête dans un écho de sadisme, mais là…je ne prêtais qu'attention qu'au rebord de la fenêtre…**

**Cela me rappelle de très mauvais souvenirs. Entre autre, lorsque le directeur m'avait suspendu par la gorge, tout en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je ne voulais qu'aller voir Hedwige…rien de plus…Mais il ne me croyait pas…Il me balançait, les pieds dans le vide en me menaçant de me relâcher si je ne me taisais pas…**

**Cette histoire est vieille d'une semaine pour moi…C'était au tout début. Maintenant, je ne gémis plus, je ne bouge plus, je laisse aller en endurant ce calvaire que j'ai moi-même cherché. Une chose est sûre : je ne serai sans doute jamais apte à aimer convenablement. Je ne regarde plus les filles de la même manière…elles me sont devenu indifférentes…sans intérêt. Je sens que je me consume de l'intérieur…**

**Moi qui voulait tant connaître l'amour…le bonheur de partager un lit chaud et douillet…le bonheur d'être aimé sincèrement par une personne…Or maintenant, je ne vois plus une parcelle d'espoir dans cette vie pourrie… Pas avec ce qu'il m'a fait… ce qu'il continue de me faire. Pas avec cette marque zébré qui me défigure le front…brûlant constamment depuis que tout à commencé…**

_Cher Lord Voldemort, vous savez, j'abdiquerais bien ma position dans cette foutue prophétie !  
Vous semblez en excellente forme. Reste à savoir laquelle vous pouvez prendre pour nous approcher. _

**Désolant…je suis alors réduis à m'imaginer de tels horreurs ? Dans un sens, si Voldemort se montrerait le bout du nez Dumbledore lâcherait sûrement prise ! Enfin…une partie de moi l'espère alors que l'autre, souhaite qu'il abrège mes souffrances.**

**.- Monsieur Potter ! S'exclama la voix courroucée du professeur McGonagall. Si vous ne prêtez guère attention à mon cours, je ne vous retiens pas ! Vous pouvez vous rendre chez le directeur, encore une fois !**

_Vieille bique…tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis…ni ce que ca implique…_

**.- Oui madame…murmurais-je en rougissant.**

_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

_

* * *

_

**_Dans les corridors de Poudlard_**

**

* * *

**  
_¤¤¤ (POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

_Enfin…ce n'est vraiment pas normal…_

**Je viens de voir Potter se diriger, une fois de plus, vers le bureau du directeur. Personnellement, je trouve qu'il y passe trop de temps…Il est temps que je prenne les choses en mains.**

**.- Hey ! Potter ! m'écriais-je en fonçant telle une flèche vers lui.  
.- Je n'ai pas le temps de « causer » avec toi, la fouine, répliqua le brun d'un ton sec.  
.- Tu vas encore chez le directeur ?  
.- …En quoi cela te regarde ? Hésita-t-il.**

_En tout… si tu savais…  
Tu m'inquiètes vraiment, Harry…  
Quelque chose ne va pas…_

**J'hasardai mon regard de gauche à droite pour m'assurer que personne ne regardant dans notre direction. Soudain, je l'empoignai par l'épaule, le conduisant de force vers le retrait du corridor.**

**.- T'es cinglé ou quoi ! hurla-t-il avant que je ne lui plaque une main sur la bouche.  
.- S'il te plait, Harry, écoute-moi.  
.- Mais…hummf… !  
.- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec toi…je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je sens que c'est très grave ! Je ne suis pas aveugle tu sais ! **

**Ses deux émeraudes me fixaient comme si j'avais parlé du diable. Il avait l'air très perturbé ! Je le savais ! Il se passe quelque chose !**

_C'est la première fois, Harry…  
La première fois que je suis si près de toi…et que tu es éveillé…  
Je sens ton souffle chaud effleurer mes doigts…  
Je sens ta peau…si délicate lorsqu'on y regarde de plus près…_

_Harry…si tu savais…_

**.- Mais bon sang ! T'es vraiment malade, Malfoy ! Réussi-t-il à me dire en me repoussant violement contre le rebord d'une fenêtre. Tout va très bien, si tu veux savoir ! Il n'y a rien d'étrange avec moi mais toi, par contre, tu devrais te faire soigner ! Et arrête de me suivre sans arrêt !**

_Oh…ça j'en doute mon cœur…_

**Je me sens si impuissant. Le voila qui s'éloigne en courant de moi, comme si j'avais la peste. Et moi qui ne voulais que l'aider…**

**.- Heu…Draco ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? surgit alors la voix de Blaise derrière moi.  
.- Oui…tout va très bien. Maintenant excuse-moi, j'ai à faire…**

_Je ne sais pas quand…  
Je ne sais pas encore comment…  
Mais je vais en avoir le cœur net sur toute cette histoire …_

_

* * *

_

** _Dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Serpentard_**

**

* * *

**  
_T'es pas encore revenu de là-bas, Harry…  
Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi…Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi j'ai le pressentiment que le directeur a à voir dans tout ça…_

**Je commence à en avoir marre de regarder Weasley et Granger se lécher la cavité buccale. Où es-tu ?**

**

* * *

**

** _Plus tard, vers 23 heures_

* * *

**  
_Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques !  
Je ne vais pas te chercher toute la nuit…  
Enfin…peut-être mais ça me regarde !_

**Voilà…je pense avoir fait le tour de toute l'école. Peut-être est-il dans les jardins ? Non…pas à une heure pareille ! C'est stupide ! Je SUIS stupide ! **

**Brusquement, j'arrête ma course. Des voix s'élèvent non loin de moi…j'espère juste que ce n'est pas Rusard, ou pire encore, Peeves !**

**.- Tiens le bien Mione ! Il faut vite le transporter à l'infirmerie !  
.- Ca va aller Harry…ca va aller…Merlin…il a l'air d'aller très mal !**

_Harry ! Enfin !  
Mais dans quel état es-tu…je VEUX savoir ce qui s'est passé ! TOUT DE SUITE !_

_Hey merde ! Il semblerait que Granger et la belette ont été plus rapides que moi, damnation ! Maintenant, il n'est plus question de m'approcher…_

**Je ne compte plus les fois où tu m'as filé sous le nez… C'est vraiment rageant ! Mais au fait…d'où tu sortais ainsi ? Pourquoi tes amis avaient donc tant besoin de te soutenir ? Pourquoi je fais les cents pas devant le bureau de Rogue ? Il n'aurait tout de même pas…**

_JE VEUX SAVOIR CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ !_

**Alors que je m'apprêtais à fracasser la porte du maitre de potions, je remarquai que cette dernière avait brusquement changée. On aurait presque dit que le cachot s'était…volatilisé. **

_Mais qu'est-ce que…  
Une cape ?...mais à qui peut-elle bien appartenir ?  
Tiens…et la porte est entre-ouverte…_

**.- Tout ce passe à merveille, qu'en penses-tu mon trésor ? Questionna une voix lourde.**

**Je ne suis pas trop sûre de comprendre…qu'est-ce que cet homme fait ici, dans le bureau de…oh mais peut-être que…**

**.- La salle sur demande… ! C'est évident ! m'écriais-je avant de me rendre compte de mon erreur.**

**Des bruits de pas s'approchaient soudain de la porte, avec moi dissimulé derrière ! Il fallait que je me cache mais le temps me manquait ! Je n'avais plus qu'une seule solution : fourrer cette cape sur moi en espérant qu'on me prendrait pour un tas de linge sale…c'est désolant si ça marche…**

_Merlin, je suis foutu !_

**Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent tout juste devant moi. Je pouvais voir les pieds de l'homme…de grands pieds à vrai dire…et que dire des horribles chaussures qu'il portait ! Pour ma part, je m'efforçais de ne pas respirer…un miracle…cela serait bien le moment !**

**.- Ce n'est rien mon joli, sans doute un fantôme qui rode dans les parages…**

**Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Il ne m'a même pas vu ! Suis-je invisible ou bien est-il aveugle ? Bon...pas le temps de me questionner là-dessus, la porte se referme ! Juste à temps, je pu me frayer un chemin et pénétrer les lieux.**

_Ouf…il fait très chaud ici…_

**La pièce n'est pas très grande. Il y a un grand lit posté à l'extrémité droite, les draps complètement sans dessus dessous. En tournant mon regard de l'autre côté, je remarque une silhouette qui venait de prendre place dans un grand fauteuil de velours rouge. Un feu brûle dans l'âtre et la main de l'homme semble caresser une chose lovée à ses pieds, par terre…une chose qui rampe !**

_Un serpent ? Que fait-il ici ?_

**.- Une bonne soirée, ce fut Nagani. Par contre, je crois que j'y ai été un peu fort, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**Le serpent siffla en guise de réponse. **

**.- Quand je songe à ce vieil imbécile, cet Albus Dumbledore…quel naïf ! Il est bien avancé maintenant qu'il croupit six pieds sous terre ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se fourre le nez dans les affaires des autres ! ricana l'homme en se relevant.**

_Comment ! Non…c'est impossible…  
Je l'ai vu ce matin même…  
A moins que…_

_PAR MERLIN !_

**Je me prends le pied dans la cape en reculant contre le mur. Cet homme…cette silhouette…il s'agissait en tout point du directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier contourna le fauteuil pour aller prendre une cape noire, reposant sur le lit. Il l'enfila et renfourna la cagoule sur sa tête…Non…ce n'était pas Dumbledore…il n'avait rien de sénile ! **

_C'est une ruse ! Un déguisement ! Un imposteur ! Si mon père savait cela !_

**.- Je crois que le plan tire vers sa fin, Nagani. Ce cher Harry Potter ne survivra pas bien longtemps…Il est bien plus faible depuis quelque jours. Et je n'en dit pas pour sa santé mentale ! Haha !**

_Nagani ? Mais c'est…VOLDEMORT ! C'est lui ! C'est lui qui a fait du mal à Harry !_

**.- Coucher avec son directeur …c'est tout à fait honteux, Potter ! Se narguait-il à lui-même.**

_Harry…  
Pourquoi…_

**Puis l'homme marqua une pause. Cette voix…elle était glaciale…bien plus grave que celle du directeur et bien plus sombre que celle de Rogue…mais elle ne m'est pourtant pas indifférente… **

**.- Je vais te montrer la véritable signification de l'amour moi…je vais te montrer où est ta véritable place. Je vais te tuer…ouuuuuuuui…te tuuuuuuuerrrrrrrr**

_Harry…  
Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?  
Pourquoi est ce que tu caches quelque chose d'aussi horrible et dégoutant…_

**Le « faux » directeur retourna vers le serpent et lui bredouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible à mes oreilles. Pour une fois, j'aurais aimé comprendre le fourchelangue ! J'étais complètement sous le choc…sidéré devant des propos aussi dégoutant qu'irréaliste ! Il fallait que je sorte d'ici en vitesse ! Il fallait…que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !**

_Harry…  
Ne t'en fais pas…  
Je suis là maintenant…Je vais prendre en charge la situation…_

**A suivre…**

**

* * *

**  
Voilà ! Un autre chapitre de terminé :D. Je sens que les choses se corsent et je sens…oui (sourire sadique)…je sens que je vais me faire massacrer pour avoir arrêter lol. Mais tous bon chapitre à une fin, n'est ce pas ? Et je ne peux tout de même pas tout vous dire en meme temps ;).

Alors ? Quelles sont vos impressions sur ce dernier volet ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous n'avez pas aimé ? Vous voulez la mort du coupable et voulez collaborer à sa souffrance :p C'est très simple, il n'y a qu'a me laisser une merveilleuse petite review. Je tiens à dire que j'apprécie vos commentaires, quels qu'ils soient et que cela me fait grand plaisir de les lires !

A la prochaine dans le chapitre 05 (pour bientôt j'espère lol)

**Tan Lady oXxXxXo**


	5. Souvenirs Déchirants

°°°°° **_Set me free _**°°°°°

**Disclaimer **: Je dois vraiment toujours le répéter ? C'est que ca devient agaçant ! lol Bon…d'accord… tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR ! Je détiens cette fic cependant ! (joie)

**Avertissement** : Cette fic est un slash, ce qui veut dire relation entre deux personnes du même sexe, en l'occurrence ici, deux hommes ! Vous êtes avertis ;). Elle contiendra une bonne dose d'émotions fortes, et même certains abus mais je vous assure que justice sera faite ! (Attache ta tuque Albus !)

**Synopsis** : (POV) Harry se sens seul…il ne demande qu'à aimer et être aimer en retour. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il y aurait deux personnes prêtes à tout pour lui prouver cet amour. L'une le traumatisera et l'autre le surprendra…mais laquelle le libèrera de sa solitude ? (slash)

**Genre** : Romance/Angst en grande partie.

**Couple **: HP/DM…quoi qu'il y aura un obstacle majeur dans cette relation. (baissez vos armes :p)

**Note 1** : C'est d'abord un POV Harry mais contiendra éventuellement des POV Draco. Sinon, je mentionnerai lorsqu'il y aura des changements. Les phrases en italique représentent les pensées sur le vif. Celles entre guillemets proviennent du vieux débris lol,

**Note 2** : Un gros merci à ma beta-reader adorée que je considère comme une petite sœur depuis toujours, j'ai nommé, Nymphodora Tonks. Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**RAR

* * *

**  
**Amy Keira****  
**(Tan sort l'artisanal de torture et les montre à Amy) Hin hin hin tu vois tout ceci ? Il va souffrir le coupable, crois-moi ! (sourire sadique) Sinon je suis bien contente que tu aies aimé ;) Merci pour ta review et voilà la suite ! 

Bisous ! Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Nymphodora Tonks****  
**Ben…le coupable ne voudra surement pas sa propre mort, si tu veux mon avis lol. Et je te rassure en disait qu'il va vraiment souffrir…Pov Ryry…je sais c'est impardonnable ce qu'il lui a fait. Mais Ryry ne sera pas le seul a en souffrir (chut tan tait toi ! lol). Pour ce qui est du quand Dray et Ryry seront ensemble…je dirais…prochainement :p TRES prochainement. Les lemons elles vont venir petit a petit pour prendre place régulièrement (tan voir Nymphe qui bave sur son ordi…c pas très sain…arrête ca tout de suite ! lol)

Alors voilà la suite tite sœur d'amour que j'aime super gros et qui reçoit un gros colleux de ma part.

Bisous ! Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Onarluca**  
Hum, je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter à ton commentaire sinon de lire ce chapitre (tan sent que artémis sera contente de voir les choses avancer ;)) Et Mwais…pauvre DD…il était la couverture idéal sinon comment aurait-il pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château ? En tout cas merci de ta review et voila la suite, j'espère que tu aimerais :)

Bisous ! Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Ilys****  
**Nonnnnnnnnn ! Ne faut pas trucider maman raton ! Elle est sadique par nécessité tu sais (tan essaye d'avoir l'air convaincante lol) Pis tu sais…Dray a reçu son coup de pied au derrière et à partir de ce chapitre…les choses vont devenir plus intense, non seulement entre eux mais aussi pour l'histoire qui prend un tournant plutôt…stressant. LOLLL et tu n'es pas la seule à autant en vouloir à Voldy :p, n'empêche qu'il mérite toute ses insultes…Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review ma tite Ilys que j'aime tant :) ! J'ai bien hâte de te reparler sur msn ! (et D'ENFIN répondre au mail…roooo je suis lente lol)

Bisous ! Tan Lady oXxXxXo

PS : Bah de rien ;) J'aime bien ton histoire avec Nathaniel ! C'est tout à fait passionnant comme sujet, un ange déchu…roooo et j'ai bien l'intention, comme je te le disais l'autre soir, de te laisser une rev à chaque chapitre que j'aurai de lu…en espérant que Gilles n'écopera pas trop de bave lol !

**A.D. vs A.V****  
**Salut ma tite AD ! mwi je vais super bien et toi :D Au fait désolé de pas avoir été capable de me connecté vendredi dernier…c'est assez difficile pour moi à certaines heures (tan essaye de se faire pardonner en se mettant a genoux lol) Mais sache que si l'envie t'en prend, tu peux toujours m'envoyer un mail, cela me ferait très très plaisir :) En attendant, voilà la suite avec un certificat qui t'autorise à torturer LÉGEREMENT Ryry :p Merci pour ta rev ma tite AD et à bientôt j'espère !

Bisous ! Tan Lady qui t'adore aussi ! oXxXxXo

**Egwene Al' Vere****  
**Je suis ravie que cela t'aie plu autant (tan sens qu'elle commence à rougir lol). Je m'efforce de ne pas tout dévoiler en même temps, c'est pas toujours évident. Pour Dumbledore…je ne peux te dire que ceci…six pieds sous terre…cela renferme tellement de signification (tan veut pas trop en dire :p)

Merci de tes encouragements et voilà donc la suite ;) J'espère que cela te plaira !

Bisous ! Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Vert emeraude****  
**(Tan frissonne aussi) pauvre Harry…subir tout ceci n'est pas facile mais Draco ne compte surement pas lacher prise pour l'aider ! Voila donc la suite ! Merci pour ta review :)

Bisous ! Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Alinemcb54****  
**Oh tu n'es pas la seule a vouloir la peau de ce de de Voldy dégénéré ! Dray est bien content de ton appuie et dit qu'il ne va pas lâcher prise pour aider Harry ! Rooo…ça t'a vraiment bouleversé à ce point ? (tan est toute chose…) Je suis bien contente que tu aie aimée :D ! Voilà donc la suite en espérant que tu l'aimerais autant !

Bisous ! Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Misspotter95   
**(Voit le coupable s'enfuit en courant en voyant la grosse massue de Misspotter95) Il a vraiment peur de la recevoir sur la tronche je crois :p ! Cherche le bien ! Je crois qu'il s'est caché dans les buissons ! (Tan s'avance dans l'estrade avec sa pancarte d'encouragement)

T'inquiète ! Dray va s'en charger crois-moi ! Pis si j'ai arrêter là…c'est pour pas tout dire à la fois voyons :p lol. (Conscience de Tan : On appelle ca du sadisme…lol) Alors voilà un autre chapître ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite de plaira !

Bisous ! Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Ysalis****  
**Haha ! Je sais que je suis sadique (Tan roule les yeux vers Nymphe qui n'est pas mieux lol) mais ne t'inquiète pas, les jours meilleurs seront là…enfin dans un sens :p Pis voui j'ai supra honte de le torturer ainsi mais c'est nécessaire…Merci pour ta review et voila la suite ! J'espère que tu aimerais :)

Bisous ! Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Thealie****  
**(Tan se demande si elle vivra longtemps suite à ce chapitre…lol) Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter la fic maintenant puisque c'est le moment où l'intrigue se met en place. T'en fait pas trop ! Harry va aller mieux compte sur moi ;) Merci pour la review et voila la suite !

Bisous ! Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**Vif d'or****  
**Bah…c'est pas comme les oreilles à rallonges mais une cape d'invisibilité…c'est tout de même pas si mal pour écornifler les vieux fous :p Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Alors je ne te fais pas languir davantage, voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira :)

Bisous ! Tan Lady oXxXxXo

**

* * *

Chapitre 05 : Souvenirs déchirants

* * *

**

_**

* * *

Un soir d'octobre…

* * *

**_

_¤¤¤ (POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

_J'étais…épuisé…exténué…  
Et dire que j'ai dû ramper pour sortir enfin de cette maudite salle…_

**Je…je ne me souviens plus de grands choses sinon…que je fus forcé…obligé…exhibé aux caprices de mon « maître ». Il est très difficile à satisfaire…malheureusement. Je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre pour obtenir son pardon…**

_Mais, le mériterais-je ? Je ne suis qu'un ingrat…  
Et pourtant…un changement s'opère en moi…_

**Je deviens soumis…obéissant…endurant les calvaires de la souffrance qui cette fois…m'a parut pire que ma première rencontre avec Lord Voldemort. Mais…Est-ce possible qu'il existe un supplice plus grand que ça ?**

**.- Aille…soufflais-je en me soutenant le dos.**

_Si cela continue ainsi…je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir…je ne tiens déjà plus…_

**Et voilà que mes jambes m'ont pitoyablement abandonnés. Je gisais sur les dalles froides du sol…mais où exactement ?**

_Étais-je assez loin de lui… ?  
Pouvais-je espérer être en sécurité… ?_

**Pendant un instant, j'ai cru entendre des voix…oui…mais elles semblaient si loin…si distante à mon oreille…mais je suis trop épuisé pour m'en soucier.**

**.- Tiens-le bien Mione ! Il faut vite le transporter à l'infirmerie !**

**.- Ça va aller Harry…ça va aller…Merlin…il a l'air d'aller très mal !**

_« Harry…voyons, relève-toi mon trésor…sinon tu risques de t'attirer des ennuis. »_

**Encore cette voix glaciale…résonnant dans ma tête. Elle ne faisait qu'empirer ma douleur…encore et toujours ma cicatrice…**

_Combien de temps vais-je encore tenir ?  
Combien de temps…vais-je survivre… _

**.- Je…je vais bien Hermione…je vais bien, réussis-je à articuler en me relevant avec peine. **

**.- Tu es sûre ? Pourtant, tu ne me sembles pas très en forme. Est-il arrivé quelque chose ? questionna-t-elle les yeux pleins d'inquiétudes.**

**.- On se demande bien ce que tu fiches dans le coin…et surtout près des cachots. J'espère que tu n'as pas eut d'ennui avec Rogue, demanda alors Ron d'une toute petite voix.**

**.- Vous deux, vous vous en faites pour rien ! Répliquais-je avec force. Je faisais une simple balade nocturne et j'ai…bêtement tombé dans les escaliers. Il faut dire que je tombe de sommeil …avec tous les entrainements qu'on a ! **

_Sale petit menteur…_

_« C'est vilain de raconter de pareils bobards…vilain petit Harry ! »_

_Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix…  
Ils vont sûrement comprendre…ce sont mes amis, après tout…_

_« Oh mais…le resterons-t-ils lorsqu'ils sauront quel bête cruelle tu es ? Vile petite créature…tu ne mérites pas que l'on s'occupe de toi… »_

_S'il vous plait…taisez-vous…_

_« Tu es vraiment un fardeau pour ce monde, Harry… »_

**.- Et vous deux? Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ici à une heure pareille ? demandais-je subitement afin de chasser ses pensées troublantes.**

**Ron étouffa un rire tandis que le visage d'Hermione s'éclairait d'un sourire. Je ne suis pas dupe, du moins, pas encore. Je savais bien ce qui se passait tard le soir…alors que tout le monde dormait…je voyais Ron sortir en douce, suivi de près par Hermione. Ils ne sont pas aussi « innocents » qu'ils en ont l'air !**

_« Tu vois bien qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de toi… »_

…

_« Alors, vas-tu rester ainsi planté tel un piquet ? Tu devrais plutôt te reposer… »_

**.- Je vais me coucher…murmurais-je alors avant de repousser le bras d'Hermione qui me retenait avec peine. Libre à vous de faire ce que bon vous semble…**

**.- Mais Harry…tu saignes…**

**J'étais si préoccupé par mes songes que je n'avais pas remarqué qu'une tâche fluide humectait le bas mon dos. Hermione me regardait de son air autoritaire, comme si elle s'apprêtait à me gronder. Elle avait les mains couvertes de sang…de mon sang…**

_Merlin…maintenant que je le sais…ça fait mal…_

_« Vraiment ? Alors peut-être que je n'ai pas été assez dure avec toi… »_

…_oui, beaucoup trop…_

_« Pas encore assez… »_

**.- AILLE !**

_Argh ! Si seulement je pouvais m'arracher ce lambeau de peau ! Satané cicatrice ! _

**.- Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? questionna Hermione, une fois de plus.**

**J'ai simplement hoché la tête en signe d'approbation puis je tournai les talons en direction du dortoir. J'estime que j'avais eut assez d'émotions fortes pour le moment.**

_**

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, dans la grande salle

* * *

**_

**.- Pourquoi tu ne manges pas, Harry ? Murmura Ginny, assise près de moi.**

**.- Je n'ai pas très faim…j'aimerais mieux dormir.**

**.- Tu dormiras plus tard ! répliqua sèchement Hermione en terminant d'avaler son jus de citrouille. On a cours de DCFM dans un moment. Puis, je t'avais suggéré d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh, MAIS TOI, tu as préféré faire à ta tête et ne pas y aller ! Alors, endure !**

_Sale petite garce…_

_« Allons, Harry…c'est ton amie après tout. »_

**Hermione aussi, serait épuisé si elle aurait à causer dans sa tête continuellement. Je me rappelle lorsqu'elle avait utilisé le Retourneur de temps, il y a trois ans je crois. Elle possédait un horaire d'étude si chargé qu'elle en était devenu invivable !**

**Mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux…personne ne le pouvaient d'ailleurs.**

_Ils sont tous aveugle, ma parole…_

_« Mon pauvre trésor…imagine un peu ce qui se passerait si le grand, le beau et le redoutable Harry Potter, se trouvait en proie à des difficultés de ce genres…cela leur paraitrait inconcevable. »_

**C'est terrible quand on pense à tout cela. Je me trouve entouré de gens et pourtant…je suis seul, sans l'ombre d'un bras tendu vers moi, sans aucune aide. Ironique, non ? Et pour couronner le tout, la douleur lancinante provoquée par ma cicatrice ne me quitte pratiquement plus…On dirait, au contraire, qu'elle se fait plus virulente…plus insoutenable…**

_Tiens…Malfoy et son armée de juments en furie…  
Je crois que je vais « m'évanouir »_

**.- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment un gars aussi exécrable que Malfoy, puisse plaire autant à la gente féminine, grogna Ron en regardant le blond qui quittait maintenant la table des Serpentard.**

**.- Si le terme féminin s'applique à cette laideur incarnée de Pansy Parkinson, je crois que je préférerais devenir un homme, rétorqua Hermione en grimaçant.**

**.- Nonnnn ! Mione ! Par pitié ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? gémis le rouquin en faisant la moue.**

**Ce qu'il ferait ? La même chose que d'habitude…moins les léchages intensifs…moins…euh…en fait, je crois qu'il se contenterait de faire la branlette.**

_Sale petit prétentieux…  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aie OSÉ me toucher…_

**.- Woah ! Tu as vu comment ces connasses gloussent ? s'exclama soudain Ron, presque hébété. On dirait un troupeau de dindes sauvages ! J'en ai vu une fois dans un documentaire que papa visionnait dans la teuleuvasiun.**

**.- C'est télévision, Ron ! le corrigea d'office sa petite amie qui commençait à se sentir à part.**

_Malfoy…  
Tu trouves toujours le moyen de te rendre intéressant…  
Toujours entouré par les plus belles filles…_

**.- Oh Draychou ! Tu es si intelligent ! ricana soudain Pansy en grognant comme une truie.**

_C'est ça…grosse conne…  
Continue de lui enfler la tête…  
Je ne pense pas que cela puisse être pire…_

**.- Harry, as-tu remarqué combien Malfoy était bizarre ces derniers temps ? me questionna brusquement Hermione.**

**.- Non…pas vraiment. Et que veux-tu que cela me fasse ?**

**.- Je voulais juste te faire part de mes impressions…Tu vois, il est si souvent entouré de filles mais pourtant, il n'a pas de petite amie.**

_Bah…il doit se contenter de les draguer pour les mettre ensuite dans son lit…  
C'est son genre…  
Alors pourquoi…_

**.- Je me demande si elles le trouveraient aussi intelligent si elles savaient qu'il est gay…**

**.- QUOI ? m'exclamais-je, subitement sorti de mes pensées.**

**.- C'est du moins que ce que je pense. C'est Parvati qui m'a mise la puce à l'œil, l'autre jour. Il n'arrêtait pas de mater les fesses de Blaise ! Il y a même un sixième année de Serdaigle qui affirme que Malfoy lui aurait effleurer le siens ! Tu te rends compte !**

_Non…pas toi…pas Draco Malfoy !  
Je…_

**.- Alors là ! On tient LE sujet pour nous foutre de lui en public ! répliqua Ron, le sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais…Harry ? Cela n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir…**

**.- Non…c'est très drôle…au contraire…murmurais-je en guise de réponse.**

_Je n'arrive pas à en rire…_

_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

_¤¤¤ (POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

_Plus ça va…et plus je pense que je devrais me tremper dans de la bouse de troll._

**Non, je ne suis pas sérieux là. Mais j'aimerais parfois pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement. Au lieu de cela, je dois subir les salvations du bouledogue à Pansy Parkinson. Celle-là ! J'arrive plus à la supporter !**

**.- Oh Draychou ! Tu es si intelligent ! ricana soudain Pansy en grognant comme une truie.**

_Surement plus que toi !  
Argh ! Lâche mon bras ! Tu m'agaces !_

**Je suis vraiment content que le cours d'enchantements débute dans peu de temps. Il ne me reste qu'à supplier Merlin pour me rendre en vie au local. Mais avec ce troupeau de chèvres en chaleurs…cela va être difficile. C'est précisément là que je remarquai la silhouette sombre et effacé de Potter, assis à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle. Je crois même qu'il m'a aperçu lui aussi .**

_Pas la peine de détourner le regard…  
Je t'ai vu…Harry_

**Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point s'est blessant ce que tu me fais : tu m'ignores ! Je tente juste de te mettre en garde…c'est vraiment dangereux ce que tu vis…c'est même dégueulasse quand on y pense. Alors là ! Quand mon père va savoir qu'Albus Dumbledore n'est plus, il va faire la fête pendant une semaine ! Je ne peux pas nier être content moi-même mais…**

_Harry…si j'avais su…  
J'aurais peut-être pu t'éviter tout cela…_

**C'est les dents serrées que je songe à toutes les supplices que tu as dû subir…Je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir ! Je ne PEUX pas rester là, les bras croisé alors qu'une meute de guenons égarées du zoo tente de m'égarer l'esprit ailleurs. Dis-moi, Harry, le mystère ne cessera donc jamais de s'accroître autour de toi ?**

_Haha ! Je t'entends rire jusqu'ici, Weasley la belette…  
Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fou !_

_Tiens…tu me rappelles que j'ai deux mots à dire à Potter…_

**.- Allons, mesdemoiselles ! Votre dévoué Draco à des trucs à régler alors nous nous rejoindrons plus tard. (**_Jamais j'espère !_**) On se revoit dans le cours !**

**Derechef, je quittai le bétail en chaleur pour me rapprocher de la table des lions. Personne ne sembla remarquer ma présence. La belette discutait avec Granger alors que Potter regardait son assiette. Si j'en crois mes impressions (et elles sont souvent justes), il feigne de ne pas me voir…**

_Décevant…  
Bon…s'il le faut…je vais te provoquer moi…_

**.- Salutation, Potter…murmurais-je en me penchant au dessus de son épaule gauche. **

**.- Malfoy ! sursauta le brun machinalement. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?**

_Ne me pose pas cette question mon cœur…  
Sinon je…_

**.- Vraiment étrange, comme je te le disais, Harry. Les choses deviennent étranges par ici. D'habitudes, vous vous entretuez juste en vous regardant, ajouta Granger sans prêter la moindre attention à ma présence.**

**Au moins là, Potter me regardait du coin de l'œil. Oh, il tentait de se faire discret, mais je le voyais bien moi, qu'il était curieux. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que Draco Malfoy fait preuve de courtoisie et de sociabilité…Merlin, je débloque.**

**.- Potter, il faudrait que je te parle, en privé…ajoutais-je en plongeant mon regard d'acier dans ses yeux émeraude.**

**.- Je n'ai pas envie de te causer, Malfoy, désolé mais je dois y aller, se défila le brun en se levant de table et pour partir.**

_Tu m'évites encore…  
Mais je te le jure que tu vas m'écouter…_

_Il le faut !_

**Je courrai donc pour le rattraper, sous les regards étonnés des Gryffondor. Peu importe ce qu'ils en pensent. L'enjeu est trop important pour que je le laisse filer comme ça…**

**.- Harry ! M'écriais-je en l'attrapant par le bras. **

**.- T'es sourd ou quoi ! je ne veux PAS TE PARLER ! fulmina le brun, visiblement en colère.**

**.- Est-ce parce que je suis un Malfoy , ou bien est-ce parce que j'ai des yeux pour voir ? questionnais-je sans siller.**

_Ca t'en bouche un coin, n'est-ce pas ?  
Aller…dis quelque chose avant que la cavalerie ne débarque !_

**.- Tu n'étais pas occupé avec les jupons à Parkinson, Malfoy ? Ou bien est-ce ceux de Blaise qui t'intéressent, susurra-t-il d'une voix fière. **

_Sale petit morveux…_

**.- Je ne dis pas le contraire, Blaise est assez attirant, répondis-je dans un élan de défi. Au contraire de certaines personnes, je sais m'affirmer…**

**.- ALORS CONTINUE DE LUI COURIR APRÈS ET FICHE-MOI LA PAIX ! hurla le brun. Arrête de perdre ton temps à faire semblant de me comprendre et retourne à tes occupations ! **

_Oh…Serais-ce possible que…_

**.- Dis, Harry…tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux par hasard ? murmurais-je dans un sourire angélique.**

**.- Dégage…j'ai déjà assez de problèmes comme ça…**

_Mais c'est exactement pour ça que je suis là !_

**.- Tu peux toujours faire l'ignorant, Potter…mais je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que tes amis, ajoutais-je d'une voix mielleuse, en posant ma main froide sur son épaule rebelle. J'ai remarqué le changement…la façon dont tu regardes les autres, la manière que tu as de m'éviter alors que d'ordinaire, tu ne te ferais pas prier pour répliquer. Chaque jour, quelque chose change en toi…et ce quelque chose, j'en ai peur…est en train de te détruite à petit feu…**

**Étrangement, Potter ne parlait pas, mais il me regardait comme si je réveillais un vieux cauchemar. Le couloir qu'il avait emprunté pour s'enfuir était désert. Je pense que c'est pour cela qu'il ne bouge pas…ou bien était-il pétrifié de peur ? Et voilà qu'il se met à trembler… plongé dans une sorte de transe, comme s'il luttait avec lui-même…ou avec quelqu'un. **

**Sans doute Voldemort qui nous espionne. Je me rappelle avoir entendu parler d'un lien étrange qui existait entre eux…un lien qui permettrait à Harry de voir certaines pensées du mage noir…Oh ! Mais bien sûr ! Sa cicatrice ! Alors…si cela se trouve…Voldemort peut lire dans ses pensées…et…peut-être peut-il entendre notre…oh non…**

_Oh amour…je sais…je sais ce qui se passe…  
Mais je dois être vigilant…  
Vigilant pour nous deux…  
Vigilant pour ta sécurité…_

**.- Harry…je**

**.- Bon…Il faut que je parte, maintenant, me coupa brusquement le brun. Le cours va débuter…tu…tu devrais y aller toi aussi…**

**Je pouvais presque sentir qu'il ne voulait pas s'en aller…enfin…c'est ce que j'espérais au plus profond de mon être. Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas le laisser dans cet état ! Depuis que je connais l'obscure raison…cette…cette abomination dans lequel il est pris au piège, je ne trouve plus le repos…**

_J'ai l'air idiot…  
Un idiot épuisé… mais amoureux !_

**.- On en reparlera…si tu veux…murmura faiblement Potter en s'éloignant déjà vers les escaliers.**

**.- Comme tu veux…**

_Cette fois-ci…je te laisse partir…  
Mais la prochaine fois…je ne laisserai personne nous interrompre…nous épiez…personne…_

_Patience…amour…patience…  
Je me charge de prendre soin de toi…compte sur moi…il va me le payer très cher…_

_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

_**

* * *

Cet après-midi, cours de DCFM

* * *

**_

_¤¤¤ (POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

_On en reparlera…  
Merlin que je suis stupide…_

**C'est pourtant ce que je souhaite…en parler je veux dire. Quoique je devrais me méfier de mes souhaits. Décidément Malfoy, tu m'étonneras toujours…mais je te suis redevable pour m'avoir sauvé la vie…cela vaut bien quelques heures de mon temps à écouter des suppositions.**

_Mais…s'il savait…s'il savait vraiment ?  
Bon Sang ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

**.- Est-ce que quelqu'un peu me dire quel est la faiblesse de la chimère ?... Personne ? questionna soudain le professeur à haute voix.**

**Ce cher Roberto Tarkin, je croyais être le plus étrange dans cette école mais vous m'avez fait comprendre que je me trompais. Certes, vous êtes intelligent mais je ne peux pas dire que je suis fanatique de votre accoutrement…Qu'est-ce que toute cette dentelle qui ajoure votre chemise ? Et que dire de votre accent…espagnol je crois ?**

**.- Le plomb, professeur Tarkin, prononça avec hâte Hermione. Il suffit de transpercer le corps de la chimère avec une flèche enduite de plomb. Celle-ci lui brûlera la gorge et l'étranglera. **

**.- Bien miss Granger, 20 points de plus pour cette réponse tout à fait inattendue.**

_Personne ne peut m'aider…c'est trop risqué…  
Tu as compris ? Toi qui ma si longtemps détesté…  
Pourquoi…pourquoi t'occupes-tu de moi ?  
Tu tiens vraiment à ce qu'il te tue ?_

…

**Moi, je me fiche bien de ce que peut être la faiblesse d'une chimère…ma chimère à moi, c'est d'espérer que cette comédie cesse enfin…je suis las…et je crains de ne pouvoir résister longtemps. Je suis si épuisé que j'ai peine à rester éveillé…**

_Malfoy…crois-tu vraiment pouvoir me sauver ?_

…

_S'il te plait…essais…essais encore…_

_**

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard

* * *

**_

_Où suis-je ?  
Je…je reconnais cet endroit…_

**.- Tu crois qu'il va nous trouver ici, James ? Questionna une jeune femme. Tu penses vraiment que nous sommes en sureté ?**

**.- **_Maman ?_

**Enfin, c'est ce que j'aurais voulu dire mais à la place, ce fut un drôle de gazouillis qui sorti de ma bouche… **

**.- J'espère ! Les mangemorts patrouillent le secteur depuis deux jours…il faudra se montrer prudent, répondit James d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante.**

**.- **_Papa…_

**Mais qu'est ce que je fiche ici ? Pourquoi ? Un flot d'image se succèdent dans ma tête, depuis la disparition de mon père, jusqu'aux bras tendus de ma mère qui m'emporte dans l'autre pièce.**

**.- Je vous en pris ! ne faites pas de mal à mon fils ! Prenez-moi à sa place ! gémissait-elle en pleurant.**

**.- ARGH ! Pousse-toi ! ronchonna un homme revêtu d'une cagoule…**

_Je le connais…je SAIS !  
C'EST VOLDEMORT !_

**.- **_Maman ! Laissez-la tranquille ! Elle n'y est pour rien ! MAIS ÉCOUTEZ-MOI BON SANG !_

_« Trop tard…elle est déjà morte… »_

_NONNNN !  
Non…mais…mais je…_

_« Et regarde…tu es encore en vie ! C'est toi qui aurait du mourir cette nuit-là… »_

…_pitié…taisez-vous…non…_

_« Tout cela…c'est de ta faute… »_

_NON ! Je n'ai pas voulu cela !_

_« Meurtrier… »_

**.- ARGH ! BON SANG ! hurlais-je subitement.**

**Je venais de me rendre compte…que j'étais allonger par terre. Ma cicatrice tisonnait mon front comme un fer rouge et je ne suis pas sûre que tous mes sens étaient éveillés. Ma vue, entre autre, était trouble…**

_Encore…pourquoi je dois subir tout ça ?  
J'en peux plus moi…je n'y arrive pas…_

_Si ça continue…je vais…_

_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

**_

* * *

Salle des préfets, chambre personnelle de Malfoy

* * *

_**

_¤¤¤ (POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

**Je ne compte plus le nombre de tours que cette grande aiguille a fait. L'heure tourne et moi, je fais les cents pas dans ma chambre, toujours à me questionner sur la façon d'aborder les choses. Harry avait dit « on en reparlera », ce qui laissait entendre qu'il voulait bien se confier. Or, il fallait trouver un moyen, un endroit propice et surtout, veiller à ce que personne ne puisse entendre notre conversation. **

**Voldemort est un sorcier très puissant, je le tiens de la bouche de père. Lui-même fut un redoutable mangemort au sein de sa communauté. La question que je me pose aujourd'hui est : En suis-je fier ? Tout comme lui, j'aurais dû me réjouir du retour du mage noir, mais je ne partage pas les idéaux du squelettique ténébreux. La guerre est un vice qu'il convient d'éviter lorsqu'elle est menée par des disciples pervertis par la haine. Elle ne mérite pas mon attention. Je préfère de loin m'amuser à semer la discorde entre mes rivaux et moi. **

_Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte…  
Je suis Draco Malfoy, redoutable Serpentard, issue d'une ligné riche de Sang pur !_

…

_FOUTAISE !_

**Je n'ai qu'a regarder ce qu'il est advenu de père l'an dernier. Le voilà qui croupis dans une des cellules poisseuse de la prison d'Azkaban ! Et celui qu'il appelle son « maître », n'est même pas foutu de lui venir en aide ! Et mère qui se fait un sang d'encre pour lui. Elle m'écrit régulièrement depuis mon retour à Poudlard. Je crois qu'elle s'ennuie beaucoup toute seule…et je la comprends. Trop souvent j'ai été seul…mais maintenant…j'ai trouvé une raison de croire…d'espérer…celui dont le cœur battra à l'unisson avec le mien. **

_Oh Harry…l'entends-tu ?  
Entends-tu ce cœur qui ne bat que pour toi ?  
Entends-tu mes plaintes, mes gémissements de douleurs lorsque tu souffres ?  
Entends-tu l'écho de mes pensées ?  
Elles ne sont que pour toi…et toi seul._

_Harry…Je t'aime…et sache que je ne renoncerai jamais…_

**C'est alors qu'un hululement me ramena à la réalité. Mon hibou, grand-duc de son espèce, venait me livrer mon courrier personnel, emmailloté soigneusement par un ruban rouge sang. Sa dernière course avait du lui paraitre longue, le pauvre. Je lui donnai alors une sucrerie pour le récompensé mais il hésita avant de s'en emparer.**

**.- Alors ? Tu te décides ? Soupirais-je d'exaspérations. Oh je sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude de te gâter…il y a un début à tout. **

**Visiblement surprise, elle se décida enfin à engloutir la gâterie et alla se percher contre le rebord de ma fenêtre. Je décidai donc, à contre cœur, de regarder ce qu'elle venait de m'apporter. Il y avait entre autre, la gazette du sorcier, puis aussi une lettre du ministère de la magie. Or, aucune lettre de mère…**

_Cela va bientôt faire deux semaines …  
J'espère qu'elle n'est pas malade…_

**Je commençai donc ma lecture habituel du journal, emmitouflé de mon peignoir (oui, je sortais de la douche lorsque je suis retourné dans mes appartements), confortablement installé dans mon fauteuil. Haha ! Encore un article de Rita Skeeter ! On dirait qu'elle a fait un gros scoop cette fois-ci. Mes yeux dévalèrent jusqu'au titre pour lire ce qui suit :**

_**Un grand trouble au sein du ministère, Lucius Malfoy s'évade d'Azkaban !**_

**.- QUOI !**

**Je devais sans doute rêver, ou bien était-ce un cauchemar ! Mon père ! Évadé de la prison ? Woah quel coup ! Je me demande comment il a fait ! Je continuai donc ma lecture.**

_**

* * *

C'est avec stupéfaction que les membres du ministère avouèrent cette vérité, aussi extraordinaire qu'inconcevable : Lucius Malfoy, l'un des mangemorts les plus redoutés et fidèles de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, vient se s'évader. C'est au cours de la nuit du 13 que les Détraqueurs signalèrent une présence inconnu dans l'enceinte de la forteresse. Personne ne sait à ce jour s'il s'agissait d'un de ses condisciples ou bien le mage noir en personne. Et le plus étrange dans toute l'histoire, reste qu'aucuns d'entre eux n'a remarqué la disparition de Malfoy. Il est à craindre que la sécurité des lieux laissent à désirer et que des mesures strictes seront prisent pour retrouver le mangemort. **_

_**La famille Malfoy, qui était jusqu'à maintenant l'une des familles les plus respectables, voit son nom cribler de honte depuis la révélation faite au procès de cette même affaire. D'ailleurs, la femme du mangemort, Narcissa, demeure introuvable depuis cet incident. Il est fort probable qu'elle se cache à l'heure actuelle afin d'éviter les bombardements des médias. Ou bien redoute-t-elle le châtiment corporel que risque de lui infliger son dit mari !

* * *

**_

_J'en ai…assez lu…_

**Choqué, je ne pu m'empêcher de déchirer le journal et de jeter les restes par la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas si je suis heureux que mon père soit sorti…mais ce que je sais pour sûr, est que je méprise les propos utilisés par Skeeters pour décrire cette évasion. C'est tout à fait odieux de s'en prendre à ma famille de la sorte ! **

_Je crois comprendre ce que tu as ressentis…Harry…  
C'est vraiment blessant…  
Par Salazar ! J'ai été nul !_

**Telle une bombe à retardement ; je bouille de l'intérieur, prêt à exploser devant quiconque osera me provoquer. C'est alors que j'entendis un fracas derrière ma porte. J'allai donc voir, d'un pas empressé, ce qui se passait pour tomber nez à nez avec la créature la plus improbable à apparaître devant moi : Dobby, notre ancien elfe de maison. **

**.- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, l'affreux ? rugissais-je à son intention.**

**Il paraissait mal à l'aise lorsqu'il osa enfin relever les yeux pour me regarder en face. Je crois qu'il transportait quelque chose mais que sa maladresse (j'en témoigne) lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Aussi, je remarquai une grosse tache brune sur le parquet devant moi.**

**.- Dobby ne voulait pas offenser le jeune Draco, monsieur. Il venait juste lui porter une tasse de thé pour le réconforter.**

**.- Et depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ma santé ? répliquais-je sans détourner le regard.**

**L'elfe se paralysa au son de ma voix forte et menaçante. Or, ses yeux paraissaient empreints d'une pitié que je ne lui connaissais pas. On aurait même dit qu'il…qu'il tremblait.**

**.- Oh ! Monsieur, c'est terrible ce qui est arrivé à la mère de Draco, monsieur. Dobby y était très attaché, si vous me permettez ce commentaire. Dobby n'aurait jamais cru qu'il fut possible que l'ancien maître puisse faire une telle chose…**

**.- Vas-tu enfin parler, bon sang ! m'impatientais-je, envahi d'une rage folle.**

**.- Mais alors, continua l'elfe en tentant de ramasser les débris de porcelaine sur le plancher, monsieur n'est pas encore au courant de la triste nouvelle ? Dobby le sait, lui. C'est la faute de l'ancien maitre, monsieur, il s'en est prit a votre mère pour une raison que le ministère ignore, monsieur ! Et savez-vous ce qu'il a fait ? IL L'A TUÉE !**

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

Ouf ! Ce chapitre m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ! Désolé d'avoir ENCORE fait la sadique en arrêtant là lol (sourire). J'espère néanmoins que cela vous aura plu ;) 

Pour toutes questions, commentaires (positifs comme négatifs, j'accepte tout) et/ou menaces de mort lol, vous n'avez qu'a me laisser une sublime petite review ! Cela me fera très plaisir :)

Alors je vous dis à bientôt dans le chapitre 06 !  
Tan Lady qui vous adore tous !  
oXxXxXo


	6. Rencontre au clair de lune – Partie Un

°°°°° **_Set me free _**°°°°°

**Disclaimer **: Je dois vraiment toujours le répéter ? C'est que ca devient agaçant ! lol Bon…d'accord… tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR ! Je détiens cette fic cependant ! (joie)

**Avertissement** : Cette fic est un slash, ce qui veut dire relation entre deux personnes du même sexe, en l'occurrence ici, deux hommes ! Vous êtes avertis ;). Elle contiendra une bonne dose d'émotions fortes, et même certains abus mais je vous assure que justice sera faite ! (Attache ta tuque Albus !)

**Synopsis** : (POV) Harry se sens seul…il ne demande qu'à aimer et être aimer en retour. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il y aurait deux personnes prêtes à tout pour lui prouver cet amour. L'une le traumatisera et l'autre le surprendra…mais laquelle le libèrera de sa solitude ? (slash)

**Genre** : Romance/Angst en grande partie.

**Couple **: HP/DM…quoi qu'il y aura un obstacle majeur dans cette relation. (baissez vos armes :p)

**Note 1** : C'est d'abord un POV Harry mais contiendra éventuellement des POV Draco. Sinon, je mentionnerai lorsqu'il y aura des changements. Les phrases en italique représentent les pensées sur le vif. Celles entre guillemets proviennent du vieux débris lol,

**Note 2** : Un gros merci à ma beta-reader adorée que je considère comme une petite sœur depuis toujours, j'ai nommé, Nymphodora Tonks. Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous !

**RAR**

**alinemcb54****  
**Dray : Ro merci de me soutenir autant…pcq c pas facile en ce moment !

Tan : c pour ca que Ryry est la tu sais :p

Dray : (rougissant)

Tan : (sourire satisfait) Hihi ravi que tu aimes autant :D Voila la suite ! Bisous ! Tan oXo

**Amy Keira**  
Lol très contente de voir cette si belle expression et je cite « arghmffpt » pour désigner la fin du chapitre :p je sais que je suis sadique ! ro c plus fort que moua ! lol Mais bon jsuis contente que tu aimes toujours et voila donc la suite ! Bisous ! Tan oXo

**A.D. vs A.V****  
**Salutation Ad ! Je suis contente que tu te porte bien ! (ca va toujours dis ? pcq moi je vais super bien !) Puis bon, je ne me mettrai plus a genous :p c promis :P Je vais me contenter de faire payer le coupable de tous ces malheurs, kc ten dit Ad ? On les fait morfler ? (sourire sadique) Puis jte dis pas ce que Tom va faire :p ni quand y va avoir une vrai scéance de « tortures citronées » :p LOL (je bave déjà juste d'y songer ! lol) Aller je te laisse avec la suite ! Prends soin de toi ! Bisous ! Tan oXo

**onarluca**  
Je suis ravie que tu trouve cela intéressant ;) J'espère que ce chapitre restera à la hauteur ! ;) Bisous ! Tan oXo

**Thealie**  
Bouhou ! Je veux du chocolat ! (tan pique une crise de nerfs) ROH mais je vais pas lacher crois-moi ! Tu va voir ce que tu va voir Thealie :p Moi aussi je discute un peu trop sur msn (je songe surtout à Nymphe et Ilys qui ne donne pas leur place en matière de tortures et de sadisme :p) C'est sans doute pourquoi les choses vont bouger plus vite que prévu :p enfin ok cétait prévu pour bientôt mais…bon daccord je me tais :p Et non Dray n'a pas peur des réactions des autres, c'est bien le cadet de ses soucis en ce moment. Puis pour sa mere…ben cétait nécessaire (cdt : tan…tu repete souvent tu savais ca :P) Enfin, tant pis si ta pas trouver la fin sadique :P moi jlaime bien comme ca ! (tan se demande ce que Thealie va penser de la fin de celui-ci :P) Moi aussi je t'adore et je te laisse lire la suite ! Bisous ! Tan oXo

**Vert emeraude**  
Je suite contente que tu aies adoré :) aussi Dray va trouver une solution dans ce chapitre pour parler à Harry, je n'en dis pas plus et je te laisse lire tout ca ;) Bisous ! Tan oXo

**Drygoon  
**(Tan lis la review et équarquille les yeux d'étonnement)

Je dois mal lire…

(Tan retourne lire la review et constate que c'est vraiment ce qui est écrit)

…Tu sais que tu m'a redonné la pèche Drygoon ? J'arrive pas a croire que quelqu'un me dise ca ! Une fan de moi…oh j'en suis toute rouge…c'est trop beau merlin…roh (tan sort un mouchoir et tente de ne pas laisser paraitre ses émotions) Je suis vraiment ému…mon dieu…merci vraiment beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review :D tu vois j'ai le sourire de « scotché » à la figure là :D Pour ce qui est de tes quelques interrogations, on peut dire que Dray va prendre une grande part dans la suite de l'histoire mais pas trop tout de meme ! Harry reste un perso très important et il va remonter la pente grâce à son aide ! Ils vont morfler les partisans des ténèbres (MOUHAHAHAH ! lol) Alors voila la suite ! J'espère que cela te plaira autant ;) Bisous ! Tan oXo

**Marie Potter**  
(Tan est d'un rouge écarlate)…ben en fait…j'aimerais bien publier plus tard, j'en suis encore aux études…alors tu sais que ta review m'a vraiment fait beaucoup de bien ! J'arrete pas de sourire en relisant tes quelques mots, vraiment merci ! Cela me touche beaucoup ! Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre pour la suite mais j'étais particulièrement occupé, tout comme ma beta d'ailleurs lol Alors voila la suite, en espérant que tu aimes toujours ! Bisous ! Tan oXo

**Ilys**  
(maman raton tourne les talons et reviens la tete basse…) Ok ok je tapporte la suite mon ti bébé raton :p ten fais pas ! Tes nerfs sont solide non :p Enfin je suis contente que tu aie aimé le chapitre ! Lucius a fait quelque chose d'horrible a Dray et il va payer compte sur moi ! (un….deux…trois….CDT : kc tu fais tan ? Tan : je compte que moi….LOL bon ok ou est mon psy ? CDT : en vacances…il était a bout…a cause de toi ! (Tan rougie de honte)) Alors voila la suite ! Je tadore ma tite Ilys d'amour ! Gros bisous ! oXo

**Nymphodora Tonks****  
**Oui je le savais… :p en fait tu devrais t'en douter plus que quiconque tite sœur :p LOL. Et tu as raison, cela sera difficile pour lui au début mais l'amour qu'il porte pour Harry le rend très fort…assez fort pour surpasser sa douleur et aider sa Némésis, enfin tu verra ;) Pour ce qui est de la relation…Oh ben la ca arrive très vite ! En fait tu va bientôt lire la première partie des révélations :p donc a la longue…le (les :p) lemon va suivre ! Puis non t pas perverse :p je ne saurais pas DU TOUT de qui tu retiens (tan tousse et roule les yeux !) Alors jte laisse sur ceci : Voila la suite ! Gros bisous ! Tan oXo

**Vif d'or****  
**Hihi je peux bien te répondre, oui Draco va trouver une façon de lui parler sans danger. Mais reste à savoir si Harry va bien vouloir… :p Puis pour ce qui est de Voldy, je reste muette :p Tu verra bien avec la suite et j'espère que cela te plaira ;)

Bisous ! Tan oXo

**Kitsune-Maeda****  
**Je suis bien contente que tu l'adore tu sais ! Et désolé d'avoir mis du temps avant de poster la suite, j'étais débordé lol. Alors la voilà ;) ! J'espère que cela te plaira autant !

Bisous ! Tan oXo

PS : Merci aussi de ta review pour « The reason » Cela ma fait très plaisir !

**

* * *

Chapitre 06 : Rencontre au clair de lune – Partie un

* * *

**

_**

* * *

Cours de potions, une semaine plus tard

* * *

**_

_¤¤¤ (POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

**Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques jours d'halloween, quelques merveilleux jours où je pourrai enfin respirer hors de cet étau…**

_Flash-back_

**Ce matin, j'ai entendu Dumbledore discuter avec le professeur McGonagall. Je venais tous juste de sortir du cours de métamorphose quand il est apparut devant moi, ses yeux me fixant dans un sourire machiavélique. Je n'ai rien dit, rien spéculé…puis il m'a contourné pour pénétrer dans la salle de classe.**

-- **J'espère que je ne vous importune pas, chère professeur ? questionna le directeur, devant le bureau.**

-- **Y aurait-il quelques ennuis ? répondit-t-elle en déposant une pile de parchemins. **

-- **Non, bien au contraire…les choses vont de mieux en mieux. Je voulais simplement savoir si vous accepteriez de prendre les rennes de la direction pendant quelques jours. Je dois m'absenter pour une affaire urgente…**

**Sur ces paroles, McGonagall sursauta. C'est à croire qu'il ne lui aurait jamais demandé une telle faveur. Pendant un moment, elle dévisagea Dumbledore de son visage empreint d'inquiétude et ajouta :**

-- **Vous ne semblez pas en très grande forme depuis quelques temps, Albus. Vous n'avez pas très bonne mine…seriez-vous souffrant ? Auriez-vous quelques problèmes ?**

_Alors, celle là ! Elle est bien bonne !_

-- **Non, je vous assure, susurra le vieil homme d'un ton étrangement neutre. Par contre, j'avoue ne pas très bien dormir…je suis inquiet pour le jeune Potter. Vous savez, depuis le retour de Celui…de Voldemort.**

-- **Nous sommes tous soucieux en ces jours sombres…répliqua-t-elle dans un frisson. Ce qui est à craindre, est que ces mauvais jours ne font que commencer…C'est une chance que vous soyez parmi nous, cher Dumbledore. Au moins, cela retardera quelque peu cette guerre que nous tentons d'éviter. Alors, revenez rapidement…**

_Cher professeure…il représente en lui-même une grande menace…croyez-moi_

_« C'est vilain d'espionner la conversation des grandes personnes, Harry… Il faudra te punir lorsque je reviendrai…»_

_S'il vous plait…je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas…_

_« Mais tu l'as tout de même fait…Oh…et pourquoi attendre…aller…suis-moi ! »_

**Je le vis hélas ressortir du bureau avec la ferme intention de m'entrainer avec lui. Nous croisâmes le professeur Rogue qui semblait se délecter de me voir en une si mauvaise passe. Enfin, c'est sans doute ce qu'il s'est dit. Lorsque le directeur vous entraine dans son bureau, ce n'est pas pour vous parler de la température…malheureusement…**

**Une fois de plus, je me vis forcer à me déshabiller sous son regard pervers. C'était en quelque sorte un jeu pour lui, un amusement qui se voulait à m'humilier…à me rabaisser. Le directeur gardait toujours un fouet à porté de main. Ainsi, il pouvait me flageller à sa guise si mes actes ne répondaient pas à ses attentes…et ils ne répondaient guère souvent…**

**Je me sentais diminué, détrôné de ma sécurité alors qu'il me touchait sans vergogne, sans retenu. Il me forçait à l'embrasser, à le caresser sur le sexe…allant même jusqu'à la fellation. Chaque fois, je pleurais à chaudes larmes en sentant son désir entrer en moi avec bestialité. J'avais si mal que j'avais peine à respirer…mais encore il continuait de plus belle. Il ne cessait de me répéter que je ne valais rien, que j'étais une ordure de bas étage. Il disait que je méritais d'être puni de mes actes, que personne ne se souciait de moi…que j'étais seul…**

**Seulement, je n'entends plus ses paroles tellement j'y suis habitué. Seules mes larmes continuent à couler contre ma joue rosie par les coups. Elles étaient les seules à ne jamais me quitter…les seules…**

_AIE !_

_« Ca fait mal…n'est-ce pas ? »_

**Cette fois…ce n'est pas un fouet que je viens de ressentir…enfin je ne crois pas. Il venait de me pousser contre le bureau, m'obligeant à m'accrocher contre le rebord afin de ne pas tomber. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je bouge…je ne devais pas protester en rien sinon…**

_AIE !_

_« Non…pas encore assez…tu n'as pas encore compris… »_

**Je sens ma peau enfler sous le contact du lambeau de cuir…cela ressemble étrangement à une séance de torture. C'en était une…Je me retenais avec difficulté pour ne pas crier sinon cela serait bien pire !**

_AIE !_

_« Tu vas me supplier de t'achever lorsque j'aurai fini de toi… »_

**Quelque chose de chaud dévale le long de mon dos…lentement…Je crois que je saigne…encore. Les entailles doivent être profondes…D'ordinaire, il arrête à ce stade mais là…il redoubla de vigueur. Je me cambrais de douleur contre le bureau en serrant les dents de toutes mes forces restantes. Je n'allais pas tarder à m'évanouir…cela faisait bien trop mal…**

_« Un seul mot de ta part…une seule pensée qui te trahie…et je recommencerai…et cette-fois là…je n'arrêterais pas ! »_

_Fin du Flash-back_

**Au moins, je fus à l'heure pour le cours de potions…heureusement pour moi.**

-- **Monsieur Potter ! Puis-je espérer un peu d'attention de votre part ou bien est-ce un effort surhumain pour votre cervelle ? 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor.**

_Vieille chauve-souris…_

**Les acclamations et les rirent fusèrent une fois de plus suite à la remontrance du maître des Potions. Habitué à cette constante humiliation, je levai mon regard vers le tableau et notai les informations concernant la potion à effectuer. **

_Je sens que ça s'en vient…_

-- **Cette semaine : potion d'intelligence ! s'exclama-t-il en détournant sa huileuse personne vers moi. Surtout, Potter, ne vous noyez pas dans votre chaudron. Les effets de cette potion ne sont que temporaires et je crains que même en forte dose, elle n'ait guère de succès sur vous. **

**Les Serpentard affichaient leurs sourire narquois alors que moi, je luttais, avec Hermione, pour ne pas lui faire avaler le chaudron…**

-- **On dirait qu'il se fait plus irritable cette semaine, murmura Hermione en préparant les ingrédients nécessaires.**

-- **Moi, je crois qu'il est comme ça au naturel, ajoutais-je avant de croiser les regards des hurluberlus ; Crabbe et Goyle.**

_Bande de minable…_

_C'est ça, rigolez-bien ! Amusez-vous à vous payez ma tête ! C'est votre sport national à vous tr…_

**C'est alors que mon regard se figea dans le temps. Il était là…pour la première fois depuis une semaine, Draco Malfoy assistait à un cours. Personne ne semblait connaître les raisons liées à ces absences, hormis Rogue qui venait tout juste de lui proposer une exemption. Le blond refusa en insistant sur l'importance de cette potion puis se remis à la tâche. **

**Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je puisse imaginer une telle chose : Malfoy avait vraiment l'air mal en point. Son visage blanchâtre affichait des cernes proéminent et ses cheveux, habituellement si soignés, se rebellaient dans tous les sens…il paraissait si…si triste…si…**

_Malfoy…_

_Est-ce que ça va… ?_

**N'aller pas croire que je m'inquiète pour ce prétentieux de préfet Serpentard qui ne cesse de semer la discorde autour de lui…et que…**

_Cela fait une semaine… _

_Une semaine…que tu n'es pas venu me harceler…_

**D'accord…pour une raison qui m'est inconnu, je SUIS inquiet. Et pour être totalement honnête avec moi-même, j'aurai aimé qu'il continue à me suivre…à me demander ce qui se passe…à juste…s'occuper de moi…**

_Merlin…je ne sais plus ce que je dis…_

_Pourtant…tu étais le seul…_

_Le seul…qui semblait voir que je n'allais vraiment pas bien…_

_Pourquoi, dis-moi ?_

_Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ?_

**Serais-je égoïste ? Ou bien était-ce de la jalousie ? Non…je ne crois pas. Je suis simplement témoin d'un rare état d'esprit de Malfoy. Pour une fois, il ne feignait pas la douleur…celle-ci le transcendait…je le sentais souffrir à quelques pas de moi…et pour la première fois en six ans, j'ai eu de la peine pour lui…j'ai presque envie de…lui parler…**

_Ce soir… je vais le faire ce soir…_

_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

**

* * *

Du haut de la tour d'astronomie, en après-midi

* * *

**

_¤¤¤ (POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

**Déjà, les premières feuilles de l'automne dégringolaient du ciel dans un amoncellement de couleur. Ce spectacle, je le remarquais pour la première fois. J'y voyais le symbole d'une vie qui s'étiole, qui s'évade sous la brise cruelle d'un vent destructeur…Et ce destin cruel, j'étais en train de le vivre…**

_Mon propre père est…un assassin…  
Ouais bien entendu…il est un mangemort…  
Donc c'est en quelque sorte son gagne-pain…sa vie…  
Mais j'avoue ne jamais y avoir porté attention…_

**À l'extérieur, sur les dédales pavés du parc, se promenaient les élèves en masses, bavardant joyeusement de la prochaine fête d'halloween. Et moi, je me trouvais là, assis au dessus de toute cette farandole de festivité, n'espérant que le calme…mais au fond…je n'aspirais qu'à une chose…**

_VENGENCE !_

_Tu vas me le payer…_

**Les émotions, si longtemps refoulées en moi, se bousculaient dans ma tête. Toutefois, je n'y prêtais guère attention. Mes yeux hurlaient leurs souffrances dans un torrent de larmes et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'empêcher…**

**Alors, de doux souvenirs surgirent dans ma mémoire. Des souvenirs qui me rappelaient hélas à quel point j'aurais dû être plus présent dans la vie de ma mère. **

_J'aurais dû lui dire à quel point je l'aimais…à quel point j'aurais voulu être là, une toute dernière fois…Tenir sa main froide dans la mienne...entendre sa voix douce et rassurantes, me chuchoter que tout irait bien… _

**Mais plus que tout, j'aurais voulu qu'elle soit absente du manoir cette nuit là…voulu que mon père ne soit pas l'auteur de ce crime odieux.**

_Il est trop tard maintenant…puisque je vais te tuer…  
Tu m'entends…te TUER…toi et tout ceux qui ton rendu ainsi…  
J'ai si HONTE de toi…_

_Non…tu n'es pas mon père…  
Tu n'es que le serviteur de Vol…de Voldemort…_  
Le serviteur d'un demi-sang !  
_Toi, un Malfoy ! Un sang-pur !  
Tu déshonores notre prestigieux nom !_

**Voldemort…ce nom qui provoque de si grands frissons lorsque prononcé, ne fait qu'attiser ma haine grandissante. Celui-là même qui est à l'origine des souffrances d'Harry…celui-là même que j'ai failli suivre l'an dernier…**

_Je ne suis qu'un idiot, Harry…excuse-moi…  
Excuse-moi pour tout ce que j'ai pu te dire…  
Je sais maintenant qui est le véritable ennemi…_

_Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt…  
Excuse-moi d'avoir été si mesquin avec toi…  
Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner ?_

**C'est alors qu'un bruit me fit sursauter ! Je m'empressai d'essuyer les traces visibles de ma peine avant de m'apercevoir que ce n'était que Dobby, notre ancien elfe de maison. Je soupirai d'aisance, en portant mon attention sur ce qu'il m'avait apporté dans ses deux frêles petites mains. **

-- **Alors…est-ce que tu l'as ? Prononçais-je impatiemment.**

-- **Oh oui, monsieur ! Dobby l'a prise dans les cachots du vieux grincheux, monsieur, couina l'elfe tout en me regardant de ses grands yeux vitreux. Il a dit à Dobby qu'elle était prête alors Dobby l'a emporté, monsieur.**

-- **Bien…tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…**

**Je vis l'elfe sourire et sortir en quatrième vitesse, visiblement comblé de sa nouvelle mission.**

_Harry…j'espère qu'au moins pour cette fois, tu daigneras me faire confiance…_

-- **Harry…tu es ma seule pensée réconfortante…murmurais-je, solitaire dans ma tour. **

_Je la sens…je peux respirer ton odeur encore imprégnée dans le velours de cette cape…  
Pourtant…je voudrais bien davantage que cela…  
Je voudrais pouvoir glisser tendrement mes mains contre cette peau qui m'attise…  
Je voudrais y poser mes lèvres, juste une fois…_

_Juste une fois…et ne plus jamais les enlever… _

**

* * *

Minuit, près du grand lac…

* * *

**

**La brise glaciale résonnait harmonieusement entre les branches du saule cogneur. Ici, il n'y avait personne, pas âme qui vive. Seule la lune, miroitant ses reflets argentés sur le lac. Je m'y approchai et m'installa sur une grosse pierre, recroquevillant mes jambes contres mon torse tremblant. Le calme plat régnait sur les lieux…le calme que je recherchais depuis si longtemps.**

_Pratique cette cape d'invisibilité…_

_Mais ce n'est pas elle que je voudrais serrer contre moi en ce moment…_

**Il y avait des jours entiers que je luttais avec moi-même…que je tentais de reprendre sur mes émotions, mais rien n'y fit. Je semblais condamné à cette douleur continuelle qui me martelait le cœur, tel un poignard dans le dos. Je me sentais trahi et déshonoré par ma famille et j'essayais de chasser ces sombres souvenirs pour me concentrer sur un mince espoir…toi…**

-- **Harry…j'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner…je suis un idiot, murmurais-je en contemplant mon reflet dans le lac.**

-- **Je te pardonne…**

**Soudain, je sursautai sur mon socle de pierre…**

**Cette réponse…elle me paraissait sortir tout droit d'un songe…**

_Oh parle encore, amour…  
Parle encore que je sache que tu es vraiment là…_

_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

**

* * *

Un peu plus tôt, à la bibliothèque

* * *

**

_¤¤¤ (POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

**J'ai beau essayer, tourner et chaque page de ces fichus bouquins, mais je ne trouve rien qui puisse m'aider à penser à autre chose. Hermione, assise en fasse de moi, me regardait l'air effaré, comme si je perdais mon temps ici…ou peut-être parce que je ruminais si fort que madame Pince nous regardais avec ses gros yeux jaunes. Peu m'importe, il fallait que je trouve une occupation quelconque pour oublier…pour…ARGH !**

**La douleur intense que je venais de ressentir me rappelait les atrocités subites un peu plus tôt. Cette fois…je crois que mes entailles sont vraiment profondes, telle des marques de punition qui se voulaient indélébile. Je n'avais qu'une envie : partir vers l'infirmerie et me faire soigner ! Je n'aurais qu'à inventer une bonne histoire et tout serait parfait. Mais…je sais bien qu'il ne veut pas. Il me l'a interdit. Je ne peux que me résigner en acceptant cette punition…je ne peux que faire cela…je n'ai pas d'autres choix…Je ne peux même pas pleurer…sinon cela sera pire encore…**

**Mais…je ne peux taire cette curiosité grandissante en moi. Je ne peux tout simplement pas faire comme si Malfoy ni était pour rien…cela serait me mentir. Au fond, je ne souhaite que comprendre ce qui lui arrive, comprendre pourquoi il semble souffrir autant…Je voudrais qu'il sache que…non…**

_Je ne peux pas aller comme ça, tout bêtement lui dire ce qui me travaille depuis une semaine !  
Je ne peux pas m'avancer et dire n'importe quoi !  
J'aurais l'air ridicule !_

**Oh, mais à quoi bon songer à tout cela…ma tête de mule, siégeant sur mes deux épaules, à trop souvent eut raison de mes sautes d'humeurs. Toutefois, je ne peux pas démentir l'étrange sensation que j'éprouve en ce moment même. Ce sentiment qu'un Malfoy ne pouvait connaître : de la compassion.**

_Non…ce n'est pas tout à fait ça…  
C'est quelque chose… que je ne peux expliquer…  
Une raison…un sentiment…  
Ce petit quelque chose…réveille une grande crainte en moi…_

_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

**

* * *

Quelque part…dans les ténèbres d'un château de pierres

* * *

**

-- **Alors Lucius, marmonna une voix sombre lové dans un fauteuil, est-ce que tu as suivi mes instructions que je t'avais laissé avant mon départ ?**

**Une silhouette encagoulé, agenouillé devant le porteur de la voix, pris parole.**

-- **Oui, mon maître. Il en a été fait selon vos désirs. Cette…femme…n'était qu'une source de problèmes de toute façon, hésita-t-il avant de se relever.**

-- **Bien…**

**Le seigneur des ténèbres, Lord Voldemort, esquissa un mince sourire avant de porter attention vers la créature qui pénétrait dans la pièce. Doucement, un reptile imposant glissa jusqu'au pied de l'homme et siffla quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour le mangemorts.**

-- **Haha ! Parfait ! gloussa Voldemort avant de se lever en direction de la fenêtre. **

**Il porta son attention à l'extérieur et regarda s'éloigné de nombreuse silhouettes vers l'horizon des monts brumeux. **

-- **La guerre noire… À COMMENCÉE ! HAHAHAHAHA !**

**

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle

* * *

**

_¤¤¤ (POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

**Oui, je suis toujours là, entier de mes membres, mais torturé dans mon esprit. Le dîner que je venais d'ingurgiter formait maintenant une boule dans mon estomac. Il sommait mon corps de rendre le tout…sans explication. Les élèves amassés dans la grande salle se perdaient dans un flot de conversation tandis que moi, je dodelinais de la tête, glissant petit à petit vers les dalles du sol. **

_Par Merlin ! Je m'assoupie même pendant le dîner !  
Argh…_

**Oh…Je sais bien que, tôt ou tard, Dumbledore sera de retour…et alors…bon, j'aime mieux ne pas y songer pour l'instant. Chaque fois que j'évoque son nom, même en pensée, les entailles qui sillonne mon dos se font plus douloureuses... Rien à voir avec les retenus d'Ombrage…loin de là. J'allais probablement rester marqué à vie…dans tous les sens du terme…**

**C'est alors que la porte de la grande salle claqua dans un vacarme incroyable, laissant apparaître un Hagrid essoufflé. **

**-- Des…Des Détraqueurs dans l'enceinte…de Poudlard ! Professeur…il faut prévenir Dumbledore ! Haleta le garde-chasse avant de s'effondrer contre les dalles du sol, totalement apeuré.**

_Oh non…_

**Bientôt, une dizaine de silhouettes sombres surpassèrent le corps inerte pour venir entouré les tables. Les élèves n'osaient pas bouger, ni même crier tellement ils étaient sous le choc. Moi-même, toujours les fesses contre terre, n'arrivait pas à faire un seul mouvement…j'étais paralyser sur place, incapable de fuir.**

_Il faut…il faut que je me relève…il faut…  
Ma baguette…si je pouvais l'atteindre je…_

**La voix des professeurs réunis à la table centrale se faisaient de plus en plus distante. Je distinguais à peine les ombres encagoulés qui se rassemblaient autour de moi, je n'entendais plus rien…Peu à peu, je sombrais dans le néant de l'inconscience, espérant qu'un miracle allait me sortir de là…un miracle au cheveux blond peut-être…**

**

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard…

* * *

**

_Je ne reconnais que trop bien cette salle…c'est la salle de la mort…_

**Je revois l'amphithéâtre avec, en son centre sur l'estrade, l'arche fermée par le voile, celui-là même où Sirius est tombé…**

**Mais…non ! Il est toujours là ! Bellatrix aussi ! Ils sont en train de se battre ! **

_NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS VOIR ÇA !_  
-- _ SIRIUS ! ATTENTION !_

-- **Harry ! s'écria mon parrain sans entendre le son de ma voix. Vite ! Prend la prophétie et partez vite d'ici ! Je vous couvre !**

**Comme si je revivais un mauvais rêve, Neville et moi s'emparâmes (à nouveau) de la prophétie et tentèrent de s'enfuir. C'est alors que Lucius Malfoy est arrivé avec ses onze acolytes. C'est à ce moment précis que des renforts de l'ordre devaient arriver…**

-- _Pourquoi ils n'arrivent pas ?_

-- **Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

**Bien malgré moi, je me trouvais aux côté de Bellatrix, la baguette pointé sur mon parrain !**

-- _NONNNN !_

-- **Aller…dit le Harry…dit le haut et fort, s'écria-t-elle avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux lèvres. Fait ce que tu as à faire et renvoie ce chien là où il le mérite !**

**J'avais dû perdre usage de mon corps…c'est certain ! Cela ne pouvait être vrai ! Pourtant, je m'entendis prononcer un sort…le sort…qui avait…NON ! **

-- _ NON ! JE NE VEUX PAS ! SIRIUS ! BAISSE-TOI !_

**Trop tard…Sirius bascula lentement vers l'arrière, mais avec grâce pour finalement disparaître derrière le voile, déchiré par le contre poids.**

-- **Harry…qu'est-ce que tu as faits ?**

**J'entendis la voix troublée de Dumbledore surgir derrière moi. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui venait de se produire.**

-- **Bien joué ! s'écria Bellatrix avant de rejoindre Lucius et les autres mangemorts. Tu as peut-être ton utilité, après-tout.**

-- _JE N'AI RIEN FAIT ! C'EST VOUS QUI L'AVEZ TUÉ !_

**Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à leur dire ? POURQUOI MA VOIX RESTAIT-ELLE MUETTE, ALORS QUE JE CRIAIS L'AGONIE ?**

_« On ne peut te faire confiance, Harry…parce que tu es un meurtrier… »_

_Non…par pitié…arrêtez cette torture…_

_« Mais ce n'est pas une torture, mon petit…tu l'as vraiment tué… »_

_NON ! C'EST ELLE QUI L'A FAIT !_

_« Oh mais il ne serait pas mort si tu n'aurais pas été là, Harry…il ne serait pas mort si tu ne l'aurais pas aimé autant. Voldemort s'en est prit à lui simplement pour cela tu sais…parce que tu as OSÉ l'aimer ! »_

_Je l'aimais…oui…mais…_

_« Ne sais-tu pas que tu mets en périls un tas de vie, mon petit. Ne sais-tu pas que ton existence est voué prime abord à l'échec ? »_

_Arrêtez…s'il vous plait…c'est trop…non…Sirius…_

_« Tu as tué tes parents… tu as tué Cédric…tu as tué Sirius…qui sera la victime maintenant que tu cherches encore l'amour, Harry ? Qui oseras-tu mettre en danger pour satisfaire ton égoïsme ? »_

_Je…ce n'est pas ce que…non…_

_« Tu vas mourir, Harry…bientôt…TU VAS MOURIR ! HAHAHAHA ! »_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !_

**

* * *

Dans les cachots

* * *

**

**Maintenant, tous est noir…  
À l'image de la mort…à l'image du désespoir…**

-- **Vous avez de la chance que je fusse là, Potter…**

…_qui…qui m'appelle ?_

_« C'est la mort que tu guettes de trop près…elle te gruge…elle te ronge… »_

_Co…comment ?_

_« C'est la mort qui te suis, ce n'est pas un songe… »_

_Sortez de ma tête !_

_« HAHAHAHA ! »_

**Je tentais alors de prendre conscience de ce qui m'entourait. Seulement, je ne voyais pas grand-chose. La pièce résidait dans la pénombre, avec pour seule lumière, l'extrémité d'une baguette magique…C'est alors que je vis le visage méprisant et étrangement livide du professeur de potion, Severus Rogue. J'eu instinctivement un mouvement de recul.**

-- **Du calme, Potter. Ils ne vous trouveront pas ici. Répliqua Rogue d'un ton autoritaire.**

-- **Où suis-je, professeur ?... Que s'est-il passé exactement ? demandais-je en tentant de me relever.**

-- **Des Détraqueurs se sont infiltrés, on ne sait trop comment, dans l'enceinte de l'école. Peut-être que les compétences de ce demi-géant ne sont pas celles espérés par le directeur…répondit sèchement Rogue en faisant la moue. Heureusement pour vous, les personnes compétentes présente dans cette salle ont pu réagir à temps et la situation fut vite maîtriser.**

**-- Est-ce que Hagrid va bien ?**

**-- Sans doute, oui. Je n'ai guère eut le temps de m'assurer de sa sécurité. Je devais impérativement sauver encore votre carcasse.**

**Il se pencha subitement vers moi, ayant pour cause de me faire frissonné. Je vis alors qu'il me tendait quelque chose…**

-- **Buvez ceci, c'est excellent contre l'anxiété, ce que vous ne semblez pas négliger pour avoir si lamentablement dérapé sur le sol. **

_Je suis désolé de cette faiblesse, MÔSIEUR-je-suis-plus-fort-que-tout-le-monde !  
Mais…une minute…ce n'est tout de même pas lui qui m'a…  
Oh non…_

**Ca y est, mon envi de vomir semblait resurgir à nouveau. Non pas que je ne sois pas reconnaissant envers lui mais…**

_Je suis vraiment stupide…  
Malfoy ne serait jamais venu me prêter main forte…  
Et dire que je suis allé croire que…BON SANG !_

-- **Oh, mais votre « enthousiasme » est partagé, Potter. Je vous aurai bien laissé croupir si ce n'aurait été d'une promesse que j'ai faite…marmonna le professeur de Potions.**

-- **Une promesse ? Laquelle ? questionnais-je, subitement intéressé.**

**Rogue semblait mener une lutte acharné qui se situait entre la vérité et le doute. Son visage blanchâtre comme de la craie, accueillait une once de sentiment que je ne lui connaissais pas. Ses yeux me fixaient dans la pénombre alors que je me décidai à engloutir la potion tendue.**

-- **Vous devriez vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde, Potter. Autrement, il vous en coûtera très cher…il nous en coûtera cher à tous. **

**Puis, il se releva sobrement pour faire quelques pas, sans doute en direction de la fenêtre puisque je pouvais maintenant discerner les contours du lit improvisé dans lequel je me trouvais.**

**C'est alors qu'il fut pris d'une étrange quinte de toux, visiblement douloureuse. Avec maladresse, il dû prendre appui contre le rebord de la lucarne avant de plonger son regard vers moi, un regard qui affichait une certaine peur…**

-- **Je sais bien ce que vous pensez, Potter, ajouta-t-il faiblement. Vous devez vous dire : S'il pouvait mourir, j'en serai débarrassé ENFIN.**

**J'avais ouvert la bouche, partagé entre l'envie de protester et d'acquiescer, mais il reprit brusquement la conversation.**

-- **Je ne vous conseille pas de répéter ce que vous venez de voir…**

-- **Je n'en avais pas l'intention ! le coupais-je avec force.**

_Si vous saviez ce que j'endure…  
Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me moquer de qui que se soit…  
Même pas de vous, que je déteste bien, mais pas autant que Lui…_

_Lui…vous surpasse en la matière, professeur…  
Oui…bien davantage que Dumbledore, si vous saviez…_

**Nous n'avions plus besoin de parler, ni l'un ni l'autre, pour comprendre que nous avions nos motifs personnels rattachés à nos paroles évasives. Néanmoins, il paraissait soulagé… **

-- **Il plane une auréole de mystère autour de vous, Potter, murmura-t-il, d'un ton subitement doux. Et je ne pense pas me tromper en disant que vous éprouvez des moments difficiles depuis quelques temps. **

_Alors…vous avez remarqué ?_

**Puis, il afficha une grimace en boitant vers son bureau pour y dénicher un Vial transparent, rempli d'une substance visqueuse rouge. Il en avala le contenu cul-sec et se retourna vers moi, toujours épuisé mais nettement mieux depuis quelques minutes.**

-- **Merci…merci de votre aide, professeur, murmurais-je, le regard évasif. Croyez bien que j'ignore la raison de la présence des Détraqueurs, mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je n'y suis pour rien…**

_Ca y est…l'échelle de détestation Snapienne viens de dégringoler de quelques niveaux…_

-- **…Il n'y a pas de quoi, Harry. Qui plus est, c'est mon devoir, en tant que professeur, de protéger mes étudiants…je veux dire, les étudiants de Poudlard, enfin, ceux qui le mérite…ARGH !**

**Rogue n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien…c'est clair. Il se remit à tousser avec force et se détourna rapidement de moi. **

_Pas la peine de vous cacher, professeur…  
Je…c'est dure à croire sans doute, mais je comprends…_

_Vous avez honte…_

-- **Huh…hum…je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive depuis quelques jours, ajouta le professeur, avec difficulté. Jamais de ma vie je ne suis tombé malade…jamais ! Et mes potions si efficaces ne me soulagent pas ! C'est RAGEANT !**

-- **Je…professeur…**

-- **Et ce fichu Rodrigo qui se croit supérieur en la matière ! HAHA ! L'imbécile ignore tout du mijoté de chaudron ! La preuve est que cette potion ne fonctionne PAS ! Sale vermine espagnol…**

-- **Professeur…votre visage…**

-- **J'EN AI PLUS QU'ASSEZ D'ENDURER CETTE DOULEUR !**

**Mais Rogue ne m'écoutait pas. Il semblait en plein monologue avec lui-même, plongé dans une rage meurtrière qui voulait dissimuler son état. Je tentai alors de me lever, difficilement d'abord, puis je trouvai la force d'aller jusqu'à lui. Je lui posai la main sur son épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter.**

-- **Professeur…votre état…ce n'est pas normal, soufflais-je doucement en examinant les stries de sueur lui perler le front. Je vais aller chercher Mme Pomfresh…**

-- **NON SURTOUT PAS ! Je…ça va aller, Harry. Désolé, je ne suis plus moi-même…**

_Je l'avais constaté… _

-- **Si je dois mourir, aussi bien que cela soit ici, dans cette pièce, ajouta-t-il faiblement.**

-- **Vous tenez vraiment à mourir ici ? Avec moi comme seul présence pour vous soutenir ?**

**J'avais adopté un ton quelque peu sarcastique pour essayer de le ramener à cette vieille haine qu'il avait l'habitude de me manifester. Mais au lieu de le voir maugréer, je vis un large sourire s'afficher sur son visage malade.**

-- **Haha, pourquoi pas…Après tout, il faut garder près de soi ses amis, mais encore plus près ses ennemis !**

-- **Professeur…c'est un moldus qui a dit ça…murmurais-je en réprimant un rire.**

-- **Damnation ! s'écria-t-il avant de s'effondrer, quelques pas plus loin, sur le petit lit qui m'avait recueilli. **

**Maintenant, je pouvais me porter sans effort surhumain, ce qui était sans doute dû aux bons effets de la potion administré par Rogue. **

_Cela en fait des déclarations dans une journée…  
D'abord, je réalise que Malfoy m'inquiète…  
Et ensuite, je compatis aux souffrances de Rogue…_

**Je me dirigeai vers lui et cru d'abord qu'il s'était endormi. Mais je vis une de ses paupières lutter pour me regarder. Sa bouche s'entre-ouvrit alors pour souffler quelque chose…**

-- **S'il te plait, Harry. Laisse-moi maintenant. Je vais me reposer, tout ira bien…**

**Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air convaincu de ses propres paroles.**

-- **Aussi…peux-tu jeter un œil sur Draco pour moi. Je suis inquiet pour lui…il ne va pas très bien depuis la mort de sa mère.**

-- **QUOI !**

_Alors c'était donc ça…_

-- **J'aurais préféré ne pas te le révéler, mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'en voudra…il…il t'estime beaucoup…vraiment beaucoup…alors fait bien attention à lui…**

-- **C'est promis…**

_Ça…s'est sortit tout seul…_

**Je sorti alors sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas réveiller le maitre des potions qui venait tout juste de s'endormir.**

**

* * *

Dortoir des Gryffondor

* * *

**

**Il est près de 11 heures et je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil…pourtant je suis exténué ! Ron venait tout juste de s'endormir après sa petite visite nocturne à Hermione. Normalement, ils m'auraient tout deux bombardé de questions sur mon état, sur la raison qui aurait poussé les Détraqueurs à s'en prendre à moi…mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en préoccuper. Tout deux étaient absents de la scène lorsque cela s'est produit.**

_Bah…au point ou j'en suis…  
Aussi bien m'en foutre et faire comme si de rien n'était…  
Ils ont bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper de moi…  
Personne ne se préoccupe de moi !  
_

_Non…c'est faux…  
Il y a toi…Malfoy…_

**C'est sans doute pourquoi je tiens tant à te retrouver ! Ton attitude envers moi à bien changé et je dois dire…que cela me fait peur. Chaque jour, je me pose la même question, une question qui éclaircirait mes doutes mais…je ne crois pas avoir le courage de te la poser un jour…non…il ne faut pas…Je ne dois pas y penser ! Il faudrait plutôt que je m'active à le retrouver. J'avais déjà des crampes dans les mollets à force d'avoir gravi le dédale d'escaliers de l'école.**

_Malfoy…_

_Où peux-tu être à cette heure…  
Je t'ai cherché partout…_

**J'hasardai alors mon regard par la lucarne du dortoir. Cette nuit, la lune planait haut dans le ciel au dessus du lac. Elle était splendide, mais me rappelait hélas toute la solitude que j'avais enduré…pourquoi devrais-je porter ce fardeau tout seul ? Et qui a dit que je devais être seul ? Dumbledore semble croire que je suis mieux ainsi…et dans un sens…il n'a pas tort. Cela m'évite entre autre d'avoir à essuyer les refus. Merlin sait que j'en ai connu…**

_Merde…_

_C'est pourtant dur…  
C'est dur de continuer ainsi dans l'obscurité…  
J'ai bien souvent l'impression…que je n'en réchapperai jamais…_

_Je suis peut-être né pour souffrir…sans amour…sans affection réciproque…sans joie…  
Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_

_NON !  
JE NE VEUX PLUS !  
JE NE VEUX PLUS ÊTRE SEUL !_

**Maladroitement, je cherchais mes lunettes en tâtonnant sur le dessus de ma table de chevet. C'est ainsi que je fis basculer des livres que je n'avais pas pris la peine de ranger la veille. Je n'étais pas le roi du ménage…loin de là…**

**Je me penchai pour ramasser les dégâts lorsque je sursauté en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule ! Mon cœur fit trois tour avant que je n'ose me retourner.**

-- **Oh pardon Harry Potter, monsieur! ****Dobby ne voulait pas l'effrayer en venant lui rendre visite, couina l'elfe en reculant de quelques pas.**

-- **Dobby ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à pareille heure ? questionnais-je, le souffle court par la surprise.**

**L'elfe se rapprocha lentement de moi et me tendit une petite fiole. Elle semblait contenir un liquide bleu nacré, semblable à une pluie d'étoiles brillantes.**

_Mais pourquoi il me donne ça ?_

-- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demandais-je en observant la fiole d'un air intrigué.**

-- **C'est une potion pour Harry Potter, monsieur. C'est le jeune maître qui la lui envoie, monsieur. Il a demander à Dobby de lui porter également ce message, répondit l'elfe en me tendant le bout de papier.**

**Ma gorge se serra un instant, partagé entre le doute et la peur. Oui, je redoutais les quelques mots inscrits sur le parchemin car ils pouvaient bien provenir de Dumbledore…**

_Allons ressaisi-toi, Harry ! Il a dit « jeune maître »_

**Alors je pris une profonde inspiration avant de dérouler le message pour en lire le contenu.**

_**

* * *

Cher Harry,**_

_**J'ai finalement trouvé le courage de t'envoyer ce message, quoi que je ne sois pas certain de ta réaction. J'espère cependant que tu daigneras écouter ce que j'ai à te dire, car cela est d'une importance capitale. C'est pourquoi j'ai encrypté ce message de sorte à ce que seul toi puisses le lire, donc ne craint rien. Et puis, Dobby doit déjà t'avoir transmis la potion. Elle sert à contrôler tes pensées. En d'autres termes, PERSONNE ne pourra plus t'espionner dans ta tête. Alors, dépêche-toi d'en avaler le contenu…il en va…de ta sécurité…**_

_**NON je ne cherche pas à t'empoisonner !**_

_**Tu dois…te demander pourquoi j'agis ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Si le cœur t'en dit, rejoins-moi près du lac vers minuit. Viens seul…**_

_**Et…S'il te plait…fait moi confiance pour une fois…**_

_**Quelqu'un…qui ne veut que ton bien **_

_**Draco…

* * *

**_

**Je venais de me lever d'un bond en finissant ma lecture. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de réagir ainsi : Sans aucune douceur, j'écartai Dobby de mon chemin avant de disparaître, encore en chemise de nuit, en direction du parc…**

**Étais-ce du courage ? Étais-ce de la curiosité ? Peu importe…je devais en avoir le cœur net !**

**

* * *

En direction du lac, vers minuit…

* * *

**

**J'avais oublié à quel point les nuits pouvaient être froides en cette saison. Même ce bon vieux saule cogneur semblait frigorifié, or il ne l'exprimait qu'en frémissant ses branches dénudés de feuilles. L'automne est une saison étrange…une saison où tout tend vers la mort…c'est la fin de toute chose…Mais moi…je cherchais le commencement…**

**C'est recroquevillé sur une grosse pierre plate que je le trouvai, contemplant sans doute son reflet dans les eaux calmes du lac. Il paraissait si solitaire lorsqu'il n'était entouré de personne. Je ne savais trop comment l'aborder…il fallait que je trouve le courage d'affronter cette situation, d'affronter chaque parcelle de possibilités qui pouvaient en résulter. **

_Oh Merlin…regardez-le…  
Il a l'air sur le point de s'effondrer…_

**La douleur transcendait son être, elle embaumait presque l'air tellement je la présentais. Pour ma part, je n'étais plus qu'à quelques pas de lui…quelque pas qui méritait une bonne inspiration pour calmer ma nervosité.**

-- **Harry…j'espère que tu pourras un jour me pardonner…je suis un idiot, murmura brusquement le blond.**

_Bon…aller Harry…courage…_

-- **Je te pardonne…**

**Le blond sursauta avant de se retourner lentement vers moi.**

-- **Harry, c'est bien toi ? murmura-t-il d'un air mélancolique. Alors…tu t'es décidé à venir ? **

--…

_Excellente question…_

-- **Je suis venu pour toi…**

**Le silence envahi alors les lieux... Je sentais la brise glaciale effleurer ma peau tandis qu'elle s'affairait à décoiffer le préfet Serpentard, muet de tout commentaire. **

_Oh merde…J'aurais dû dire autre chose…  
Faut que je me rattrape !_

-- **Huh…je veux dire…je suis venu…en réponse à ton message…pour prendre de tes nouvelles…pour euh…bégayais-je le regard cloitré vers mes pieds.**

_C'est ça...empire ton cas, Harry !_

**Malfoy ne parlait toujours pas, mais son regard en disait long. De grosses larmes semblaient sur le point de surgir, mais il les retenait avec orgueil. Je le comprends…**

-- **Tu me semble mal à l'aise, Harry. Je me trompe ? Susurra le blond sans vaciller les yeux de moi. Mon message…a dû te paraître bizarre.**

-- **Disons juste que ça ma surpris…**

-- **As-tu pris la potion ? me coupa-t-il subitement.**

**C'est vrai…j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire de potion. Encore là, je ne savais pas quoi faire. C'est tout de même Malfoy qui me l'avait envoyé…La question serait de savoir pourquoi il avait agit ainsi.**

-- **C'est vraiment important, Harry. Il faut que tu la prennes sinon on ne pourra pas discuter tranquillement.**

-- **Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, questionnais-je, un peu perdu.**

-- **Avale la potion et je t'expliquerai tout…s'il te plait…Harry…**

**Son regard s'intensifia, déterminé à me convaincre. Sa voix, elle, ne portait aucune once de menaces. Voilà l'ultimatum proposé : Faire confiance à Malfoy ou bien m'en retourner bredouille…perdant derechef le seul lien qui s'acharnait à me comprendre.**

_Aller vers Malfoy…ou rester dans l'ombre de Dumbledore…  
_

_Oh…qu'est-ce que je risque à essayer…  
Au point où j'en suis…_

**Je sorti alors la fiole de potion et l'avala d'un trait, sous le regard approbateur du préfet Serpentard. Beurk ! Elle avait vraiment mauvais goût ! Du coup, je senti ma tête devenir légère comme une plume. Je sentais mes muscles se relâcher de la pression constante dont ils étaient accoutumés. Cela…me procurait un bien immense…**

-- **Est-ce que ça va ? questionna le blond, inquiet.**

-- **Étrangement bien…murmurais-je en titubant vers le rocher près de lui. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas une manière de te payer ma tête…**

-- **Je ne suis pas si malin que ça ! répliqua Malfoy, quelque peu indigné.**

-- **…**

**Je devais m'asseoir, la tête me tournait trop pour que je puisse rester stable sur place. Je pris donc place sur le rocher voisin du sien.**

-- **Alors…pas trop de misère à sortir du dortoir ? fini par demander le blond. Pas de mauvaise rencontre en chemin ?**

-- **Si tu fais allusion à Rogue, non, je ne l'ai pas croisé. Je ne crois pas qu'il aille assez bien pour errer dans les corridors. Plus tôt, lorsque je suis sorti de son cachot, il venait tout juste de s'endormir…Sinon…ben y'a Rusard qui m'a talonné comme un rapace ! **

_J'ai…une conversation normale…avec Malfoy…  
Qui aurait cru cela ?_

**Le visage de Malfoy s'éclaira d'un léger sourire. Pourtant, il semblait quelque peu contrarié, voir même douteux.**

-- **Alors … tu as « parlé » avec Rogue ? Prononça-t-il, quelque peu étonné. Depuis quand êtes-vous devenu si… « proche » ?**

-- **Depuis la scène avec les Détraqueurs, ce soir. Parait-il qu'il cherche encore à avoir ma peau...**

**Le blond se leva précipitamment et se pencha vers moi. Il m'empoigna par les épaules et plongea son regard dans le mien.**

_Merlin…faut-il toujours que tu réagisses si impulsivement ?  
C'est…déstabilisant…envoutant…épeurant…_

-- **J'espère pour eux que Rogue les as mis en miette parce je ne vais pas me gêner ! Susurra-t-il d'un ton sec. Est-ce que ça va, dit ? Est-ce qu'ils t'on fait du mal ?**

**Son regard respirait une détermination qui me rendait encore plus nerveux…mais quelque part, je me sentais rassuré de toutes ces questions en chaines.**

-- **Je vais bien, juste un peu secoué. Rogue est intervenu à temps…quoique je ne me rappelle pas vraiment puisque…**

_Bon…si je te le dis tu vas te payer ma tête…_

-- **Tu t'es évanoui ? élucida-t-il tout seul. C'est normal…Oh, fait pas cette tête là ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de me moquer de toi…**

-- **Je sais…**

_Comment ça, je sais ?  
Merlin que je suis con !_

**Je suis le roi des imbéciles ! Combien de temps vais-je passer mon temps à dire des conneries pareilles ? Combien de temps vais-je résister avant de…BON SANG LÂCHE MON ÉPAULE !**

-- **AILLE ! **

**Du coup, il relâcha son emprise et recula de quelques pas, ses yeux interrogateurs rivés sur moi. Il détailla les courbes formées par la grimace de mon visage puis hocha la tête, quelque peu choqué.**

-- **Oseras-tu encore me dire que tu n'as rien ? Aller…fait-moi voir…**

-- **NON ! C'est rien du tout !**

_Sale tête de cochon ! Ta potion immunise pas contre tout tu sauras !  
Du reste…je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle fonctionne vraiment…_

-- **Bon d'accord, fais comme tu veux, fini-t-il par ajouter d'un ton sec. Je m'inquiète pour toi…rien de plus…**

-- **…**

_Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir bien entendu…_

**Le blond pris une profonde inspiration tout en donnant un coup de pied à un caillou devant ses pieds. C'est ainsi qu'il avait toujours agis : tout ce qui lui bloquait le terrain, il s'empressait de l'écarter, peu importe la rudesse qu'il employait. Or, ce soir, je le voyais hésiter…se contenir dans ses paroles… **

-- **Je sais, je suis un Serpentard, ajouta-t-il rapidement notant mon absence de réaction, qui plus est, ton pire ennemi. Tu dois te dire que je suis con de vouloir changer les choses…**

-- **Ce n'est pas ce que je pense…**

… !

_Alors à quoi tu penses ?_

-- **…Alors est-ce que tu crois…qu'il est possible pour deux opposés tels que nous…de…s'entendre ?...non…tu dois me trouver idiot de te demander ça. Désolé, je ne suis bon qu'à espérer des choses impossibles…**

_Non…ne dit pas cela…c'est faux !  
Bon sang ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

**Sa voix possédait une résonnance quasi lugubre…quasi désespéré…Il fallait vraiment que je lui dise quelque chose, quelque chose pour le rassurer de cette fatalité…**

-- **Impossible ne fait pas parti de mon vocabulaire, répondis-je d'un ton sûr. Mais je dois t'avouer…qu'une question me brûle l'esprit depuis quelques temps …**

**Je marquai subitement une pause en voyant l'air intrigué du préfet Serpentard.**

-- **Je me demande…ce qui t'a poussé à vouloir en arrivé là, finis-je par ajouter sans détourner mon regard du sien. Tu me suis partout, tu me harcelles de questions et tu t'entêtes à insinuer des malheurs autour de moi …L'ennui c'est que…J'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre…pourquoi tu agis ainsi ? Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour moi ?**

-- **Oh, Harry…Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? murmura-t-il d'une voix étrangement douce.**

-- **…**

_Non…en fait…j'en suis pas sûre…  
Oh ! S'il te plait…ne me regarde pas comme ça…_

**Puis, le préfet Serpentard changea brusquement de sujet. Il paraissait tel un enfant près à formuler des aveux. **

-- **Tu sais, Harry. Je te fais confiance moi. Tu veux que je te dise ce qui m'a retenu des cours pendant une semaine ? **

-- **Si tu veux…mais…**

-- **J'en ai discuté avec Rogue, reprit le blond comme si je n'avais pas intervenu. J'avais…besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, histoire que je ne vire pas fou comme…lui.**

_Il doit sans doute parler du fou qui a tué sa mère…  
Ce n'est pas facile à vivre…je sais de quoi je parle…_

-- **Seulement tu vois, il est sûrement à l'origine de tout : Il m'enlève petit à petit ceux que j'aime…s'amuse à les faire souffrir jusqu'à ce qu'elles finissent par demander la mort, ou bien il les retourne contre moi ! C'est pour cela que je voulais te parler Harry...Il y a des choses que je voudrais que…**

-- **Je suis au courant, le coupais-je subitement.**

_Ça y est…je l'ai dit…_

-- **Rogue m'a tout raconté…même si à mon avis, il aurait dû garder cette information pour lui. Et comme je te disais tout à l'heure, il n'allait pas très bien. Il s'est effondré sur un lit quand subitement, tu es arrivé sur le sujet …C'est là qu'il me la dit…c'est à cause de ta mère, n'est-ce pas ?**

-- **…**

**Malfoy me regardait intensément…on aurait presque dit qu'il avait peur que je continue. Et bien qu'il tente de rester fermement en place, il commençait à trembler. Je ne voulais pas perdre le contact de ces yeux argentés…car ils appelleraient à une détresse extrême…une détresse que je connaissais trop bien…**

-- **Je sais…c'est terrible. Il n'existe pas de mots pour décrire ce sentiment de perte…c'est…tragique …**

-- **Tragique ?…le mot est faible…**

**Du coup, le préfet Serpentard relâcha toute retenu émotive et son visage se perla de larmes. Curieusement, il affichait un sourire, mais il ne me regardait plus… ou pas vraiment…Son regard semblait fixer le vide, paralysé d'une souffrance…qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler…**

**Je le regardai un instant, sans rien ajouter de plus. Il serrait les poings avec tellement de force qu'un filet de sang fila entre ses doigts…**

_Bon sang, Malfoy…  
Tu commences à me faire peur…_

-- **Est-ce que Rogue te l'a dit ?…Est-ce que tu connais l'auteur de ce crime HONTEUX ? EST-CE QUE TU SAIS QUE MON PROPRE PÈRE EN EST LE RESPONSABLE ! QU'IL A TERNI NOTRE RÉPUTATION ! QU'IL A FAIT SOUFFRIR MA MÈRE EN ALLANT JUSQU'A LA TUER ! ELLE…que j'aimais tant…je…désolé.**

_QUOI !_

_Non…ce n'est pas…possible…_

**Et voilà qu'il titubait à nouveau en direction du lac, tel un animal désorienté. Puis, lentement, il s'effondra dans la terre boueuse avant de pousser un soupir…un murmure…un cri. Il paraissait sur le point d'agoniser sur place… **

-- **JE TE HAIS VOLDEMORT ! QUAND VAS-TU CESSER DE T'EN PRENDRE À CEUX QUE J'AIME ? QUAND ? OH MAIS JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! **

_Et moi qui me croyais seul dans la souffrance…alors que toi, tu la partages déjà avec moi…  
Mais…pourquoi Voldemort ?_

-- **SALE PÉDOPHILE ! SI TU CROIS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS AU COURANT DE CE QUE TU FAIS SUBIR À HARRY ! JE VOIS CLAIR DANS TON PETIT JEU DU PRÉTENDU DIRECTEUR, TU M'ENTENDS ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE ÉVENTRER ! JE VAIS…JE VAIS…SALE VERMINE SANS CŒUR !**

_Non…par Merlin ! _

_NON ! C'EST UN CAUCHEMARD !_

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Hihi déjà la fin ! J'espère que ce n'était pas trop sadique ! (tan roule les yeux) ! Aussi désolé du contretemps mais je suis tellement débordé que c'est pas évident de bouclé ! lol J'espère néanmoins que cela vous aura plu ;) 

Pour toutes questions, commentaires (positifs comme négatifs, j'accepte tout) et/ou menaces de mort lol, vous n'avez qu'a me laisser une sublime petite review ! Cela me fera très plaisir :)

Alors je vous dis à bientôt dans le chapitre 07 !

Tan Lady qui vous adore tous !  
oXxXxXo


	7. Rencontre au clair de lune – Partie Deux

°°°°° **_Set me free _**°°°°°

_**Avis à tous : Le chapitre précédent à été légèrement modifier pour incorporer plus d'informations sur la venus des Détraqueurs dans Poudlard. Je vous conseil de le lire avant ce chapitre si le cœur vous en dit ;)**_

**Disclaimer **: Je dois vraiment toujours le répéter ? C'est que ça devient agaçant ! lol Bon…d'accord… tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR ! Je détiens cette fic cependant ! (joie)

**Avertissement** : Cette fic est un slash, ce qui veut dire relation entre deux personnes du même sexe, en l'occurrence ici, deux hommes ! Vous êtes avertis ;). Elle contiendra une bonne dose d'émotions fortes, et même certains abus mais je vous assure que justice sera faite ! (Attache ta tuque Albus !)

**Synopsis** : (POV) Harry se sens seul…il ne demande qu'à aimer et être aimer en retour. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il y aurait deux personnes prêtes à tout pour lui prouver cet amour. L'une le traumatisera et l'autre le surprendra…mais laquelle le libèrera de sa solitude ? (slash)

**Genre** : Romance/Angst en grande partie.

**Couple **: HP/DM…quoi qu'il y aura un obstacle majeur dans cette relation. (baissez vos armes :p)

**Note 1** : C'est d'abord un POV Harry mais contiendra éventuellement des POV Draco. Sinon, je mentionnerai lorsqu'il y aura des changements. Les phrases en italique représentent les pensées sur le vif. Celles entre guillemets proviennent du vieux débris lol,

**Note 2** : Un gros merci à ma beta-reader adorée que je considère comme une petite sœur depuis toujours, j'ai nommé, Nymphodora Tonks. Tu sais que je t'adore toi ? lol

**Note 3** : Un merci tout spécial à Ilys, mon âme sœur, qui m'a beaucoup aidé avec la publication de ce chapitre. Vraiment merci beaucoup !

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

RAR

* * *

**

**Nymphodora Tonks **  
Moi ? une vilaine petite sadique ? Roh et moi qui croyait que tu le savais déjà ;p lol ! quite de toux réciproque ma chère Nymphe Ouais, j'avoue que j'ai fait dans le plus long pour le chapitre 6 et le 7e est pas très loin derrière…enfin c'est jamais comparable mais bon lol. Sinon tu verras plus loin ce qui arrive avec Rogue…et pour ce qui est du faux Dumby…MORT A L'INTRUS ! (Zen tan…Zen… essaye... de… respirer lol)

Merci pour ton commentaire ! Cela me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir une review de toi ;)  
Bisous ma tite imotosan d'amour ! Tan oXo

**alinemcb54**  
Hihihihi…je crois que la meilleure façon de te répondre serait de lire ce chapitre ;) Et bon…on sait tous que Dray manque de tact dans ce genre de situation mais on l'aime comme ca…non ? ;p Hum hum ! (Ombrage…sort de ce corps lol) Ben je peux pas dire non plus que je suis jeune jeune…disons 23 ans et des poussières ;) a toi de juger si on me catalogue dans les vieilles ou pas lol. Mais de toute façon, faut pas trop me blamer…j'ai l'esprit complètement tordu à mes heures alors…ta vu le résultat…lol !

Merci pour ton commentaire, l'avis de nos lecteurs est toujours très important et j'y porte une grande attention ;) Bisous ! Tan oXo

**Vif d'or**  
Je crois qu'avec le temps…on va se faire à mes fins sadiques lol ;p ! M'enfin ! Je suis ravie que cela t'aie plu ;) Sevy…empoisonné ? Haha tu verras dans les prochains chapitres ! Je lui réserve quelques belles scènes, promis ;)

Bisous tout plein à toi aussi ! Tan oXo

**onarluca**  
J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu…lol j'espère que tu aimeras malgré le retard ;)

Bisous ! Tan oXo

**lyly **  
Dray : Roh merci pour l'encouragement ! Je vais pas laisser tomber t'inquiète ! ;) Merci pour ta review ;)

Bon…Dray a dit l'essentiel ! Non mais ça va faire la prise de possession de mon clavier non de non ! lol. Alors voilà la suite ! Bisous ! Tan oXo

**slydawn**  
Dray et son éternel manque de tact…Ry est sensible nous on le sait bien :S… ;) ten fait pas et lis ce chapitre ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bisous ! Tan oXo

**Drygoon**  
Rebonjour toi :) J'suis contente que tu aimes toujours autant…non mais chaque fois que je lis une de tes reviews…je deviens rouge comme une pivoine (sûrement plus si tu peux le voir d'où tu es lol) Vraiment merci pour tes commentaires, ils me vont droit au cœur ;)

Bisous tout plein ! Tan oXo

**Les-divans-infernales**  
Ouais la « Trucidation » est un art chez moi ;p mais c'est surtout mon esprit tordu qui les débites lol ! Vraiment contente de savoir que tu aimes. Bon…pour le flash back…lis attentivement ce chapitre ;) À bientôt j'espère et désolé du contre temps ! GOMEN ! lol

Bisous ! Tan oXo

**Hestia **  
T'a vraiment lu les 6 chapitres d'un coup ? Woah je t'adire pour ton courage lol ! Aussi désolée d'avoir été longe à publier la suite…je suis impardonnable à mes yeux (gros soupir). Un gros gros merci pour ta review, elle remonte le moral ;)

Bisous ! Tan oXo

**Ilys**  
Tan, par la présente, sous signe qu'elle est tout à fait sadique ET disjonctée ! Cela te va comme déclaration ? lol ;p Bon le savon est passé depuis quelque temps et tu m'as même aider beaucoup avec ce chapitre donc il n'a pratiquement plus de secret pour toi ;) sauf quelques ptits trucs que je me refuse à dévoiler (sourire sadique et satisfait NIAKEUH ;p) Mais bon tu me connais (duh lol) et aussi merci pour ta franchise. Tu avais entièrement raison… :S le bout avec l'attaque des détraqueurs clochait vrément ! Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre maintenant ! Alors bonne suite et a bientôt sur msn !

Ta maman raton qui t'aime gros et qui te fait tout plein de gros bisous ! Tan oXo

**A.D. vs A.V**  
Tu aime vraiment ? Honto ni ? WAHOU ! (tan plane au 7e ciel et recoit un auréole sur la tronche, ce qui lui cause de tomber au 6e ciel, qui est aussi bien que le 7e sinon mieux ;p LOL) M'en veux pas trop de t'avoir fait attendre de la sorte ? gomen ne…mais j'étais tré tré oqp ! Et je le suis toujours…roh c'est pour ca que je boucle quelques ptits trucs pendant que je suis de passage sur feufeu ;) Et ya pas de probleme a ce que tu sois pressé comme un citron ! mais gare a Albus ;p Il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de toua (hin hin LOL dsl cétait trop tentant ;p)

Bisous tout plein ma ptit AD ! Tan oXo

**Amy Keira **  
Hihi oui il était temps que Dray s'emporte moi je trouve…non mais il en a tellement vécu qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement plus se contenir…c sans doute pourquoi il nous a fait la méga crise de défoulement sur Ryry…pov chou ! Bon trève de bavardage Tan la pie bavarde te laisse lire le chapitre en espérant que tu aimeras ;)

Bisous à toi ! Tan oXo

**Sahada**  
Oh ben si ta trouver ca relax, tant mieux alors ! ;) Je peux pas en dire autant pour les prochains chapitre hin hin hin ;p ! Alors voilà ! Bonne lecture ! En espérant que tu aimes ;)

Bisous ! Tan oXo

**Kitsune-Maeda**  
Hihi la voilà la deuxième partie ! tré tré tré en retard mais elle est LA ! ENFIN ! lol le sadisme est toujours présent dans ce chapitre je crois et pour la drogue…ben a toi de juger ;) Vraiment merci pour ta review et a tré bientôt ;)

Bisous tout plein ma ptite Kitsune ! (J'adore ton pseudo, tu as lu Love hina ou bien c'est par pure hasard ? ;p) Tan oXo

**Lanya**  
OUF ;p j'ai bien failli y passer mais grace à ta sublissime générosité, jsuis toujours en vie ET de retour avec la suite ;) Aussi désolé du contre temps…je travaille comme un défoncée…c'est vraiment pas dla tarte ces derniers jours et le temps me manque pour vaqué a mon écriture. Snif, j'ai hate d'avoir plus de temps a moua ! Bon re désolée pour la tranche de vie a la tan lol j'espere que je tai pas embeter ;) Voilà donc la suite ;)

Bisous ! Tan oXo

**Vert emeraude**  
Hey non ! cela fait partie du terme : Je-suis-distrait-par-les-fesses-de-Potter et donc je peux rien y faire lol non mais regarde bien ce chapitre par exemple ;) Il va en dire long sur cette partie de l'histoire…hihi

Bisous ! Tan oXo

**satya**  
Hihi salut satya :D Jsuis bien contente que tu aies aimé les premiers chapitre ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ;) Voilà ! Gros bisou à toi ! Tan oXo

Et je tiens à dire un merci spécial a **Gaeriel Palpatine** pour sa review sur **_La faiblesse d'Albus._** Fait plaisir de voir que d'autre gens ait lu cette fic…même si elle est ragoutante en soi lol ;p ragoutant… ? c pas le mot je sais :p beurk beurk ! Désolé pour les cauchemars aeriel…gomen nasai…lol

**

* * *

Chapitre 07 : Rencontre au clair de lune – Partie deux

* * *

**

_**

* * *

Sur les rives du lac…

* * *

**_

_¤¤¤ (POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

-- **SALE PÉDOPHILE ! SI TU CROIS QUE JE NE SUIS PAS AU COURANT DE CE QUE TU FAIS SUBIR À HARRY ! JE VOIS CLAIR DANS TON PETIT JEU DU PRÉTENDU DIRECTEUR, TU M'ENTENDS ! JE VAIS TE FAIRE ÉVENTRER ! JE VAIS…JE VAIS…SALE VERMINE SANS CŒUR !**

_Argh ! Ca fait du bien de le dire !_

**Je ne savais plus si ma tête reposait encore sur mes épaules ou bien si elle se trouvait quelque part dans les limbes de l'enfer mais je bouillais littéralement de rage…au point où je ne contrôlais plus mes gestes, mes réactions…mes mots.**

_Peu importe qu'il m'entende ce fils de sang de bourbe !  
J'en ai rien à faire !  
Ce que j'ai dit est vrai !_

_Ce que j'ai dit…est…  
Oh non… _

**Et Harry qui venait d'assister à tout cela ! Il fallait que je me ressaisisse ! Certes, j'ai de bonnes raisons d'être furieux mais j'aurai dû mesurer mes paroles. C'est en me retournant que je vis mon bel attrapeur se décomposer sur place. Ses deux prunelles émeraude me fixaient alors qu'il luttait pour s'exprimer. Ses joues qui étaient alors rosies par le froid de septembre devinrent livide avec une rapidité inquiétante.**

**-- Harry…Je…**

**-- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? me coupa soudainement le brun d'une voix tremblante**

_Assez longtemps pour le faire décapiter !  
Trop longtemps…pour ce que tu as enduré…_

**-- L'autre soir, lorsque Granger et Weasley ont voulu t'emmener à l'infirmerie…j'étais, disons au mauvais moment…au mauvais endroit…j'aurais pu y laisser ma peau si cela n'avait été de cette cape ! Répondis-je en serrant devant moi l'objet de mon salut. C'est là que je suis entré dans la salle sur demande et que j'ai découvert…**

**-- TAIT-TOI ! hurla vivement le brun, les yeux maintenant écarquillés. C'est assez…tu comprends…ne dit rien…s'il te plait…JE NE VEUX PLUS RIEN ENTENDRE ! C'EST TROP ! PEUX PLUS SUPPORTER ÇA ! Y'EN A MARRE !**

**Harry se retourna et s'enfuit en direction de l'école avant même que je ne puisse le retenir. Salazar que je suis con ! Je n'aurais jamais du m'emporter ainsi et lui débiter tout ça d'un trait ! Maintenant, qui sait ce qu'il va croire…ce qui va se passer…j'espère juste qu'il ne…**

**-- HARRYYYYY !**

_¤¤¤ (POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

_**

* * *

La tour d'astronomie…quelques instants plus tard…

* * *

**_

_¤¤¤ (POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

_Je suis un monstre…un effroyable monstre !  
C'est ça que tu allais dire, avoue !_

**C'est effrayant de se sentir si HONTEUX ! Mais comment ais-je pu être AUSSI stupide ! Depuis le tout début…Voldemort se sert de moi comme d'un un pantin. Depuis le commencement, il me manipule, il m'UTILISE ! Et moi, comme un crétin, je n'ai rien remarqué !**

_Ma cicatrice…tout ce temps…c'était pour ça…_

**Cette fois…c'est trop. Je n'y arrive plus…Cela demande un courage que je ne possède pas…je ne possède rien…je suis seul…et je le serai toujours…**

_Jusqu'à la toute fin…  
Seul…_

**Seul…si seulement je n'avais pas existé ! Je n'avais pas enduré tout ça. Tout est de ma faute…je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…**

_Papa, maman…je vous ai aimé de tout mon cœur…  
Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait souffrir…  
Maintenant je sais que j'ai pu être un fardeau pour vous…  
Je sais que je suis la cause de votre mort…_

_Et toi Sirius…  
Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…je ne m'en sens pas le droit...  
Je t'ai lamentablement mis en danger en t'incitant à te rendre au ministère…  
Je suis le responsable de cette foutu prophétie !  
Le seul qui aurait du mourir ce soir là…  
Le seul qui aurait pu t'empêcher de tomber vers le voile…  
Le seul coupable…de ta mort…  
Tout ça parce que j'ai osé t'aimé…toi aussi…_

**Le vide m'envahit, recroquevillé dans un coin sombre avec pour seule compagnie ma souffrance. J'attends la fin, j'attends la mort, je contemple à travers un flot de larmes la solitude des lieux…**

_Je déteste Voldemort…  
Je me déteste…  
Jamais plus je n'aimerai…_

**L'espoir s'est éteint sur mon misérable sort. Je ne vaux rien, je ne suis rien…je mérite ce qui m'arrive. Et c'est précisément ce qu'il voulait…**

_Félicitation Voldemort…  
T'as gagné…  
Je ne suis pas de taille contre ça…_

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à…**

**Oui…mes pas me dirigèrent assurément vers l'ultime solution. Elle est bien haute cette tour, constatais-je en prenant appuis contre le rebord de la lucarne. D'ici, j'ai la plus belle vue qui soit…Une magnifique lune sans nuages…la forêt interdite qui frémissait sous les vents rebelles …le lac…ses flots étincelants…**

_Pourquoi…  
Pourquoi faut-il que cela soit toi…_

**Encore une fois…je veux me laisser emporter vers ce lieu…je veux imprégner ce souvenir si doux dans ma mémoire afin qu'il perdure à tout jamais…**

_Trop tard Malfoy…  
Tu es arrivé trop tard…_

_Si seulement…_

**Je me tenais maintenant en équilibre sur le rebord de ce gouffre libérateur…je sentais la brise glacée traversé ma peau alors que je laissais mes pieds glisser vers le vide…**

**-- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !**

_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

_¤¤¤ (POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

**Je venais à peine de pénétrer dans la tour lorsque je le vis, s'apprêtant à sauter par la fenêtre. Du coup, j'avais hurlé si fort qu'il hésita une seconde. Pas le temps d'attraper ma baguette ! Cela serait trop tard ! Rapidement, je me jetai sur lui en l'empoignant par les jambes afin de l'attirer vers moi. Sous la vivacité de mon geste, nous fûmes violemment propulsé sur le sol, le dos reposant contre la brisque d'un coin de mur et l'attrapeur contre moi…**

**-- BON SANG ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? rugissais-je en soutenant sur moi le corps tremblotant du brun.**

**-- Laisse-moi…ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me sauver…murmura-t-il sombrement. Je n'ai rien qui me retienne ici…rien qui vaille la peine que je reste…**

_Oh amour…c'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?_

**C'est alors que je ressentis un contact humide contre mon torse…il pleurait…il déversait sa souffrance, son désespoir sur moi…Je ne pouvais pas rester là sans agir, je ne pouvais pas supporter de le voir ainsi…**

**Lentement, j'entourai de mes bras son corps fébrile, glissant le revers de ma main contre sa chevelure indomptable.**

**-- Oh Harry…tu m'as moi…**

**Brusquement, le brun releva la tête. Mes paroles avaient dû le blesser…ou je ne sais trop…mais il fallait que je le lui dise. Il fallait que je brise le silence…le silence de ma torture…**

_S'il te plait…dis-moi quelque chose…  
Réagis…_

**Mais l'attrapeur ne bougeait pas. Il m'observait en silence en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il paraissait troublé…très troublé.**

**-- C'est justement ce qui ne devait pas arriver…fini-t-il par souffler sans détourner le regard, un regard rempli de mélancolie, de tristesse…**

**Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse vivement non plus…en fait je ne m'attendais à rien. Je souhaitais simplement pouvoir alléger son fardeau…le partager avec lui, lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas seul…**

**-- Il ne fallait pas…me dire ça, Draco. Il ne fallait pas en parler…car l'amour conduit inexorablement vers la mort…elle tue tout ce qui bouge…tout ce qui gravite autour de moi…tu comprends…je ne peux pas…je…tout va…si je parle…tu…**

**Cette fois, les larmes retenues dans ses émeraudes roulèrent lentement sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire davantage. Je m'approchai lentement de son visage pour en essuyer la souffrance humide. Je savais exactement ce qu'il voulait dire…je le savais…**

**-- Shhhhh…soufflais-je en posant un doigt contre sa bouche entre-ouverte. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il est clair que Voldemort t'en empêche d'une quelconque façon.**

**-- …**

**La brun hocha doucement la tête puis ferma les yeux avant se sangloter de plus bel.**

**-- J'ai si honte ! Si tu savais ! gémis-t-il en se prenant la tête à deux mains. C'est vraiment pas glorieux…c'est dur…c'est…**

**-- Je sais…shhhh…ce qui importe maintenant c'est de te sortir de là.**

_Mais comment ? Comment s'y prendre contre un mage aussi puissant ?_

**-- C'est impossible ! répliqua le brun entre deux sanglots. Peu importe ce que je fais…peut importe ce que je dis…il va toujours….il va…**

**-- JAMAIS, TU M'ENTENDS ! m'écriai-je promptement en le secouant par les épaules. Il ne posera JAMAIS PLUS les mains sur toi…jamais plus…il ne te forcera à…c'est fini Harry.**

**-- …**

**Sans ajouter une parole, je vis mon amour baisser lentement la tête pour prendre appui contre moi…Il passa ses bras par derrière et les noua dans une étreinte.**

**-- S'il te plait…prends moi dans tes bras…murmura-t-il d'un ton à peine audible.**

**J'avais peine à croire ses paroles mais je les buvais comme un nectar défendu. Je répondis à sa demande en le serrant contre moi…si fort qu'il poussa un cri…**

**-- AIE !**

**-- Montre-moi, insistais-je en tentant de soulever sa chemise mais en vain.**

_Putain, Harry ! Il faut te soigner ! Laisse-moi t'aider bon sang !_

**Il repoussa une fois de plus ma tentative et se redressa pour faire face à mon inquiétude. Ses larmes semblaient moins douloureuses, quoique toujours présentes. Puis, une étrange lueur brilla dans son regard…un espoir ?**

**-- Ne…ne me laisse pas…seul…soupira l'attrapeur Gryffondor avant de s'évanouir dans mes bras…**

_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

_**

* * *

Pendant ce temps…

* * *

**_

**Ron contemplait l'obscurité des corridors de Poudlard, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée d'une certaine jeune fille à la chevelure broussailleuse. Il soupira d'exaspération lorsque enfin il l'aperçut à l'autre extrémité, haletante mais le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se précipita sur le rouquin qui l'enlaça tendrement, déposant un doux baiser sur son nez froid.**

**-- Tu as été longue à venir, gémit-il en sondant son regard, cela doit faire 15 bonnes minutes que…**

**Mais Ron n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que sa petite amie lui vola un baiser. C'était la façon Hermione de taire les questions sans importance.**

**-- Je sais, fini-t-elle par souffler, j'ai dû attendre que Lavande s'endorme.**

**La Gryffondor se blottit davantage contre son amant et déposa sa tête contre son épaule. Il semblait s'être passé une éternité depuis leur dernière rencontre. Hermione restait des journées entière plongée dans de gros bouquins alors que Ron, lui, cherchait Harry pour faire une partie d'échecs.**

**Les choses avaient bien changé entre eux depuis qu'il sortait avec Hermione. Harry semblait plus distant, plus irritable mais surtout…plus déprimé que jamais. Ron aurait voulu partager la souffrance de son ami mais ce dernier ne se mêlait jamais à leur conversation. Il préférait se taire et s'éloigner en silence, comme s'il n'appartenait plus à ce monde…**

**-- La lune est très belle ce soir, murmura le rouquin à l'oreille de sa bien aimée, si nous allions la contempler de plus près ?**

**-- D'accord.**

**À pas feutrés, ils se faufilèrent tous deux vers les jardins pour s'asseoir sur un banc. Pas une parole ne fut prononcée, comme s'ils avaient peur que la beauté des lieux ne s'évanouissent à jamais…**

**Hermione leva la tête en direction des étoiles et soupira.**

**-- Ron…Est-ce que tu crois que tout redeviendra comme avant lorsque Tu-sais-qui sera vaincu ?**

**Il plongea son regard dans ses deux noisettes troublés.**

**-- Crois-tu que cette bataille ultime entre Harry et Vol…Voldemort est vraiment nécessaire ? poursuivit-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation. Et que dire de cette prophétie…un seul survivra à cette confrontation…Parfois, lorsque je songe à tout cela, j'ai peur…très peur pour Harry.**

**-- Moi aussi…murmura Ron. Harry n'est plus le même depuis quelques temps. Je me demande…s'il sera de taille à lutter. Non pas que je doute de lui…mais…**

**Hermione hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Elle savait très bien ce que Ron voulait dire. Il n'existait pas de mot pour décrire la profonde amitié qui les unissaient depuis la première année. Rien n'avait jamais réussi à les séparer…jusqu'à maintenant. Ce trou qui s'imposait entre eux n'était sûrement pas dû au hasard. Quelque chose devait perturber Harry à un tel point qu'il s'était refermé sur lui-même, refusant toute approche…toute aide provenant de l'extérieur. S'il continuait ainsi…qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver…**

**Soudain, Ron se retourna et fit signe à Hermione de se taire. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent à quelques mètres à peine d'eux, leur laissant tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière un buisson pour observer les intrus. Peut-être avaient-ils été trop bruyant et maintenant, Rusard les avait en chasse…ou pire encore…Rogue le huileux. À cette seule pensée, Ron frissonna avant de porter attention au groupe d'étudiant qui venait tout juste de passer devant leur cachette. Ils étaient cinq, tous des Serpentards vu leur allure fière et leur vêtements obscurs. Brusquement, l'un d'entre eux se retourna, regardant une silhouette élancée se diriger vers eux, le visage dissimulé par une cagoule noire.**

**-- Alors ? Vous avez bien chercher partout comme je vous l'avais demander ? tonna l'homme en les dévisageant d'un regard sombre.**

**Une jeune fille, qui devait sans doute être Pansy étant donner son air revêche, s'avança vers l'homme.**

**-- Il est introuvable, maître…et nous pensons que Potter est peut-être avec lui. (Son interlocuteur se fâcha et pointa sa baguette contre la gorge de la Serpentard)**

**-- Je me fiche du temps que cela peut prendre, mais trouvez-le rapidement ! Je vais avoir besoin de lui pour mener à bien notre plan.**

**Un autre élève s'avança et s'interposa entre la baguette et Pansy.**

**-- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs. Mais que fait-on pour Potter ?**

**-- Je me charge de cet épineux détail, maintenant filez !**

**Le groupe d'élève se dispersa, laissant l'homme encagoulé seul dans le parc. Ron tremblait comme une feuille alors qu'Hermione se retenait pour ne pas bondir hors de sa cachette pour affronter l'individu. Mais ce furent les regards implorants de Ron qui la dissuadèrent de tenter quoi que se soit. Ils ne savaient rien de cette homme…ni de ce qui se conspirait contre Harry. Tout cela devait avoir un certain rapport avec Voldemort…mais lequel ?**

**Subitement, Ron éternua, ce qui attira l'attention de l'inconnu vers le buisson. L'homme écarta les branches d'un geste de baguette et somma aux découverts de s'avancer hors de leur cachette. Ils s'exécutèrent en silence, sachant très bien qu'ils se trouvaient dans une fâcheuse position…**

_**

* * *

Entre le songe et l'éveil …

* * *

**_

_¤¤¤ (POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

_Tout est froid…  
Tout est sombre…  
Draco ? Où es-tu ? Je ne te vois plus !_

**Mes yeux luttent pour s'ouvrir mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon corps, lui, s'entête à rester paralyser contre le sol. Je ne pouvais…que tendre l'oreille avec espoir…**

…  
_Silence…_

**M'avait-il déjà abandonner ? Non…je ne voulais pas y croire. Pourquoi chercher à savoir ce que je ne peux apprendre avec certitude ? Je suis las de me poser toutes ces questions…je veux vivre ma vie…ou mourir, peu m'importe. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'_il_ est là, près de moi…**

_Draco…_

**Soudain, la lumière se fit peu à peu…ne dévoilant que très peu de chose étant donné la pénombre qui régnait autour de moi. Lorsque ma vue s'habitua enfin à la luminosité de la pièce, je tournai la tête pour explorer les lieux. J'étais allongé dans ce qui semblait être une cellule. D'imposant barreaux se trouvaient sur ma gauche, dissimulant un corridor éclairé faiblement par une lueur verdâtre.**

**C'est alors qu'un tintement me fit sursauter sur ma droite, mes yeux scrutant avidement les lieux sans pour autant voir ce qui se dissimulait tout au fond de la cellule. Je crois…que je ne suis pas seul. Ces bruits semblent provenir d'un tintement de chaînes…oui…j'en suis presque certain. Difficilement, je me relevai pour me diriger a tâtonnement vers le tintement mystérieux.**

_Mais…ce n'est qu'un vieil homme ! Je me demande ce qu'il a fait pour être enfermé ici…_

**Il était recroquevillé dans le coin, maintenu par de grosses chaînes épaisses attachées aux poignets et aux chevilles. Il arborait plusieurs entailles sur le corps, encore saignantes par endroit même…Ses vêtements n'étaient que de vulgaire loques alors que sa longue barbe d'un gris souillé retombait de pars et d'autres de son visage, enfoui contre ses maigres genoux.**

_Le pauvre homme…qui avait bien pu lui infliger un tel supplice ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air d'un criminel…_

-- _Monsieur…est-ce que ça va ?_

_Vraiment, Harry…comme s'il pouvait t'entendre de toute façon._

**Lentement, le vieil homme releva la tête pour laisser voir ses yeux azur, dissimulés derrière de vielles lunettes en forme de demi-lune.**

_Je reconnais ce visage…  
…DUMBLEDORE ?_

**Brusquement, je reculai jusqu'à ce que mes pieds trébuches sur une fissure. Je me retrouvai sur le sol, observant le directeur de Poudlard avec un mélange d'angoisse et d'inquiétude. J'aurais dû m'en douter…il m'espionne jusqu'ici, dans ces foutus visions dont j'ignore le sens…**

-- _Non…je ne veux pas…je ne veux plus ! C'EST ASSEZ ! LAISSEZ-MOI EN PAIX !_

**-- Bonsoir Albus…**

**Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre qui se tenait derrière moi…je me retournai lentement pour voir le silhouette obscure d'un vieil homme, portant les même lunette et la même longue barbe blanche que le directeur enchaîné…c'était à s'y méprendre complètement !**

**-- Alors ? Comment se porte mon joujou favori, ricana le vieil homme en noir.**

**Le véritable directeur le regarda sans broncher, sans répondre le moindre mot. Son regard rempli de mépris suffisait largement pour faire passer le message…**

**-- Toujours aussi explicite, soupira le faux Dumbledore, dans ce cas, vous ne me laissez d'autre choix que de vous punir…**

**Un rictus méprisant s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il levait sa baguette sur le vieillard captif. J'eus à peine le temps de ramper hors d'atteinte lorsque la torture débuta. Les uns après les autres, des jets lumineux d'une puissance foudroyante traversaient la pièce pour heurter de plein fouet le pauvre homme. Je l'entendais gémir, je le voyais se torde de douleur devant moi, qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui…sans pouvoir intervenir…**

_Tout cela est de ma faute…j'en suis certain !  
C'est à cause de Draco…parce que j'ai essayer de lui parler de tout ça…_  
_MERLIN je m'en veux !_

**J'aurais voulu l'aider…pouvoir me relever et mettre un terme a cette abomination ! Satanée vision…**

**À un moment pourtant, j'aurais juré que Dumbledore m'avait aperçu. Il venait de rouler sur le côté, s'empêtrant dans ses chaînes lorsque son regard brouillé croisa le mien.**

**-- Il…ne faut pas…se fier…aux apparences…souffla-t-il avant de complètement se laisser retomber inconscient sur les dalles froides de la cellule.**

**Brusquement, le faux Dumbledore se tourna vers moi et me sourit.**

**-- Maintenant, c'est à ton tour mon petit Harry…**

**Je le vis pointer sa baguette vers moi et psalmodier l'ultime incantation lorsque brusquement, je m'éveillai en hurlant, le visage trempé de sueur.**

**C'était la première vision que j'avais dans laquelle je figurais en chair et en os…ou presque…c'était carrément effrayant. Mais j'étais particulièrement soulagé d'avoir rejoint la réalité…sauf que j'ignorais où je me trouvais. Sans doute allongé quelque part dans la tour d'astronomie.**

_Quoique…le sol est étrangement doux ici…trop doux pour n'être que de la pierre…_

**J'ouvris lentement les yeux pour voir briller une douce lueur devant moi. Il y avait quelques bougies blanches disposées harmonieusement sur un petit bureau. En scrutant attentivement les lieux, je pris conscience que je me trouvais dans un lit chaud et douillet. J'étais allongé sur le ventre et mon corps tremblait de froid. J'aperçus un peu plus loin ma chemise, reposant sur le dossier d'un fauteuil au revêtement caramel.**

**Je me mis à frissonner davantage lorsque je ressentis des doigts traverser mon dos…tout doucement…J'aurais voulu me relever mais un bras me retenait contre le lit.**

**-- S'il te plait, ne bouge pas le temps que je termine, murmura une voix près de moi.**

**Ma tête se retourna pour rencontrer le regard concerné de Draco penché sur moi. Sans protester, je restai immobile contre les draps, ressentant bientôt le contact humide d'une serviette contre mes plaies. Mon corps se raidit sans le vouloir. Cela me faisait très mal, bien plus mal que je ne l'aurais cru. Mais la douceur de la main qui les désinfectait rendait l'épreuve moins difficile.**

**Incapable de tenir davantage, je laissai aller mes larmes contre mes joues rougies en espérant que ma douleur s'atténuerait…**

**-- Tu aurais dû te faire soigner bien plus tôt, Harry…murmura le préfet Serpentard en imbibant à nouveau la serviette. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à tout vouloir garder pour toi ?**

_Si ce n'était que cela…__  
Je ne veux…que vous protéger tous…  
Vous êtes si important à mes yeux…_

_Mais encore…je reste si seul…  
J'ai besoin de combler cette solitude quelque part…  
Besoin que l'on porte attention a moi…  
Besoin de m'enfuir de ce cauchemar qu'est ma vie… _

**-- Parce que…je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, soupirais-je en frissonnant à nouveau sous le contact de sa peau. Certaine choses…doivent rester dans le silence.**

**Draco arrêta subitement son geste. Je pouvais presque sentir la colère passer dans ses soupirs qu'il laissait passer…**

**-- Tu m'en veux, soufflais-je timidement en me tournant pour lui faire face.**

**-- Non…c'est plutôt dirigé vers le connard qui t'a fait ces marques…Je te jure qu'il va me le payer.**

**En ce moment, Draco n'affichait qu'un mince sourire. Ses sourcils étaient agités d'un tic nerveux et il serrait les dents.**

_Moi aussi je le hais…__  
Mais tu ne peux rien faire contre Voldemort…_Je ne peux rien faire non plus…  
_Et cela me fait très peur…bien plus peur que je ne laisse paraître._

**Je me redressai alors pour faire face au blond et lui agrippa doucement le bras. Une immense peur grandissait en moi sans que je ne puisse l'identifier. Je songeais constamment à cette horrible vision …je songeais à Voldemort. Un jour, il sera de retour pour moi et à cet instant…que se passera-t-il ?**

**Je tirai lentement sur ma prise pour le rapprocher de moi. Ma tête vint alors reposer contre son torse alors que ses bras m'entourèrent instinctivement.**

_Pour une fois…_  
_Une toute petite fois…_

**-- Draco…j'ai une confession à te faire…**

**Je sentis son corps se raidir à mes simples mots. Il semblait nerveux alors que moi…**

**-- Depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard, je suis passé à travers une quantité d'épreuves. Mais j'ai rarement eut l'occasion de me reposer…de sentir que je pouvais dormir tranquillement sans qu'un autre incident ne survienne. Parfois, je pleurais seul dans le dortoir…je pleurais parce que j'avais peur de ce qui pouvait arriver, de ce qui arrivait à tous les gens que j'aime. Je me sentais faible…impuissant…et seul.**

**Si j'avais pu voir ses yeux en ce moment, ils me diraient sans doute « Je comprends ». Toi aussi tu as vécu d'innombrables souffrances…Et encore, tu as su les surmonter avec force et courage, tel un vrai Gryffondor. Mais tes intentions se dissimulaient derrière un masque de vile serpent, un masque d'arrogance dont tu étais seul maître…**

_Voilà maintenant que tu t'affiche devant moi, tel que tu es, tel que tu as toujours été…  
Voilà que tes bras m'enlacent avec douceur…  
Que ta bouche me console avec de tendre paroles…  
Que ton regard apaise ma douleur…_

_Mais encore…_

_Il y a quelque chose d'encore plus puissant…  
Et c'est en ton cœur que cette puissance réside…_

**Si j'avais cru que je risquais de dire ces mots un jours…**

**-- Maintenant que tu es là…je n'ai plus peur. Je suis en sécurité avec toi…**

**-- Alors reste avec moi cette nuit, répliqua le blond d'une voix chaude.**

_**  
À suivre...**_

* * *

Alors je dois vraiment m'excuser (à genoux ?…lol) pour l'incroyable retard pour la publication de ce chapitre ! GOMEN NASAI ! (tan fait les yeux aussi piteux que possible) D'abord, j'ai eu quelques problème de connexion Internet et ensuite…le boulot. J'ai eu très peu de temps pour moi alors j'espère que vous excuserez mon retard…(Tan court se cacher derrière un buisson, à tout hasard lol) 

Mais bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, même si les trucs sadiques restent toujours présent ! ;p (je suis moins pire maintenant, non ? lol)

Pour toutes questions, commentaires (positifs comme négatifs, j'accepte tout) et/ou menaces de mort lol, vous n'avez qu'a me laisser une sublime petite review ! Cela me fera très plaisir :)

Alors je vous dis à bientôt dans le chapitre 08 !

Tan Lady qui vous adore tous !  
oXxXxXo


	8. Disparition

°°°°° **_Set me free _**°°°°°

**Disclaimer **: (encore et toujours la même chose…lol) Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR ! Je détiens cette fic cependant ! (joie)

**Avertissement** : Cette fic est un slash, ce qui veut dire relation entre deux personnes du même sexe, en l'occurrence ici, deux hommes ! Vous êtes avertis ;). Elle contiendra une bonne dose d'émotions fortes, et même certains abus mais je vous assure que justice sera faite ! (Attache ta tuque Albus !)

**Synopsis** : (POV) Harry se sens seul…il ne demande qu'à aimer et être aimer en retour. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il y aurait deux personnes prêtes à tout pour lui prouver cet amour. L'une le traumatisera et l'autre le surprendra…mais laquelle le libèrera de sa solitude ? (slash)

**Genre** : Romance/Angst en grande partie.

**Couple **: HP/DM…quoi qu'il y aura un obstacle majeur dans cette relation. (baissez vos armes :p)

**Petite note **: C'est d'abord un POV Harry mais contiendra éventuellement des POV Draco. Sinon, je mentionnerai lorsqu'il y aura des changements. Les phrases en italique représentent les pensées sur le vif. Celles entre guillemets proviennent du vieux débris lol.

**Remerciements :** Un gros merci à mes deux beta-reader adorées, Nymphodora Tonks et Ilys pour leur aide précieuse et leur correction ardue (C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire lol). Sans vous ce chapitre ne serait toujours pas online !

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous !

**

* * *

RAR

* * *

**

**Egwene Al' Vere**  
Oui oui…je sais que j'ai encore du retard (lol) mais je n'y peux rien ! Le boulot et mes cours avaient pris trop de place et du coup, j'avais plus de temps pour ma fic…tu m'en veux pas dit ? (lol) Bon jvais tenter de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre ;) en attendant j'espere que celui-ci te plaira ! Merci pour ta review et a bientôt ! Bisous ! oXo

**onarluca**  
T'avais pas remarquée ! O.O ben tant mieux pour moi alors lol pcq cétait tout un retard…bref merci pour la review et bonne lecture du nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Bisous ! oXo

**satya**  
Pour s'arranger, les choses vont aller de mieux en mieux et surtout…le chapitre qui suivra celui-ci risque d'être un peu plus long que ma moyenne normale. Tu verras bien ;) en attendant voilà la suite ! Merci pour la review ca fait toujours plaisir ! Bisous oXo

**Thealie**  
C'est très rare que j'ai pas droit aux menaces de ta part (lol) et j'en suis très contente ! (tan affiche un sourire ravie) Ca me fait plaisir de recevoir tes commentaires, ca me permet de voir si les choses avancent comme prévues ;) Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite ! Bisous oXo

**Kitsune-Maeda**  
Salut ma p'tite Kitsune ! J'suis trop contente que le chapitre t'aie plu autant ! J'espère que celui-ci arrivera à accoter son prédécesseur ;) Merci pour ta review ! Bisous oXo

**Nymphodora Tonks**  
Ah petite sœur adorée…tu sais que le rapprochement risque d'être inégalé dans le prochain chapitre ? (niak niak…sa sens le lemons :P) Pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, la réponse est en partie dans ce chapitre mais ne sera développer que plus tard, tu verras pourquoi ;) En attendant voilà la suite ! Merci de ton super travail et pour ta review ! Gros bisous à toi et a très très vite ! oXo

**Amy Keira**  
Mwi lol c'est de moins en moins sadique on dirait…ou plutot le sadisme est moins relevé que d'ordinaire…m'enfin LOL. Voilà donc la suite ! J'espère que cela te plaira toujours ;) Merci pour ta review ! Bisous ! oXo

**Vert emeraude**  
Dray : Et la palme revient a Draco, le légendaire sang-pur qui sauva la fin du chapitre..

Oh c'est pas bientôt fini mon vieux ? J'ai des choses à dire moi ! (tan soupir et revient à sa review) Je suis contente que cela t'ai plu vraiment ;) Voilà la suite avec un peu de retard encore…gomen lol, tu m'en donnera des nouvelles ! Bisous ! oXo

**Vif d'or**  
Moi ? (tan rigole) avoir peur de vous ? meuh non du tout ! lol et d'ailleurs si j'ai survécu jusqu'ici je pourrai très bien le faire jusqu'à la fin de ma fic (lol…hum j'ai presque un doute la…je veux dire…ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas updater et…bon ;p ok je me tais !) Tu vois ? Un nouveau chapitre (c pas trop tôt tu va me dire…LOL) est en ligne ! Et j'espere qu'il te plaira ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous ! oXo

**Ilys**  
TOI ! mdr je ne désespère jamais pcq je sais que tu es débordée toi aussi ! Et puis ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là sur msn ! Je m'ennui quand t'es pas la ! Roh ! (bon Tan ca va faire les effusions !) Aussi merci bcp bcp bcp pour ta correction de ce chapitre (parfois j'ai du relire 3 fois avant d'arrêter de rire sur tes commentaires). J'ai déjà commencer le chapitre 9 alors…peut-être (Tan croise les doigts) que ca va prendre moins de temps que son prédécesseur…seriously mdr ! Encore merci pour ta review mon p'tit bébé raton ! Gros bisous et à tré tré vite ! oXo

**Sahada**  
Lol tu peus même dire que cette image est rebutante et je vais t'approuver 100miles a l'heures. Pourtant, c'est nécessaire si on veut que les choses évoluent et que le crime soit venger…tu verra bien plus tard et je te rassure tout de suite, pas d'image de ce genre dans ce chapitre :D lol Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ! Bisous ! oXo

**Drygoon**  
Roh c'est toi qui t'ecuse pour ton retard ? Alors que moi j'ai mis un siècle avant de poster la suite ? Je te comprend amplement crois-moi lol. J'ai eu divers probleme de ce genre ce mois-ci et c'est pas génial quand ton PC décide de déglinguer…lol Alors voilà j'suis de retour aussi lol avec la suite ! J'espere que cela te plaira autant ;) Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir ! Bisous oXo

**

* * *

Chapitre 08 : La Disparition

* * *

**

**

* * *

Loin…très loin d'ici…

* * *

**

_¤¤¤ (POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

**_dodom…dodom…_**

Il fait froid…seul mes bras entourent mon corps tremblant.  
J'ai peur…seul devant la silhouette sombre de Voldemort.

_Pourquoi s'acharne-t-il sur moi ?  
Pourquoi suis-je le survivant ?_

Je le vois qui lève sa baguette en ma direction…prêt à prononcer l'incantation ultime.  
Je n'ai pas demander à sauver le monde…

_Je n'ai rien demander…  
Sauf peut-être…_

_**dodom…dodom…**_

Le trait de lumière vert se dirige à une vitesse incontrôlable vers moi. Je ne pourrai pas l'arrêter…je n'ai plus de force…je…je ne peux plus bouger !

_**dodom…dodom…dodom…**_

_S'il vous plait…laissez-moi repartir !  
Nooooooooooooon ! _

**

* * *

Dans la chambre d'un certain préfet…

* * *

**

C'est le corps trempé de sueur et haletant que j'ouvris mes paupières, poussant un cri que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Paniqué, mon regard sillonna le périmètre jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre celui de Draco. Il était là, allongé contre moi dans le plus simple apparat…et moi de même…

_C'est vrai…j'ai dormi ici…  
Enfin…avons-nous vraiment…dormi ?_

-- Shhh…Calme-toi, souffla-t-il en apposant un doigt contre ma bouche. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard du préfet Serpentard. Merlin qu'il était beau…Même si son visage gardait une certaine dureté, son regard lui, affichait une faiblesse…étais-je cette faiblesse ? Mais plus important encore…qu'est ce qui s'était passé hier soir suite à ma tentative de…suicide…Avais-je franchi le gouffre qui séparait nos deux maisons ? Avons-nous…

_Je ne me souviens plus…_

Il faut dire que j'étais dans un état lamentable lorsque Draco m'a retrouvé. Et je ne peux pas affirmer que je suis entièrement remis…non…cela semble plutôt être une sorte de période d'accalmie. Une période d'égarement…oui…cela doit être ça…

_Malfoy…  
Qu'est ce que je pense de toi au juste ?_

Je devrais me demander pourquoi je perd la raison lorsque je te vois mais je n'en ai pas envie. À vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie d'être logique. Peu m'importe ce qui peut arriver maintenant…je crois avoir connu le pire…Sinon il y a cet affrontement ultime entre Voldemort et moi…merde…comment a-t-il pu ? Comment a-t-il osé me faire CA à moi ? Franchement, je me dégoûte…je me dégoûte et je me déteste. En fait, je déteste tout ce qui bouge ! En particulier ceux qui croient tout savoir, ceux qui, subitement, change leur point de vue simplement parce que cela a été cité dans un stupide journal ! Ils ne connaissent pas l'amertume de la souffrance…ils ne connaissent pas cette douleur qui vous harcèle jour et nuit, comme si vous étiez marqué au fer, comme si vous étiez à deux doigts de perdre la raison ! Non…ils ne savent rien…et moi ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser…à ça…C'est sans doute la chose la plus improbable qui me soit donner de voir. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir cela…Personne ne pouvait prédire qu'un jour je serais dans le même lit qu'un Serpentard…Que je serais dans le lit d'un homme.

Brusquement, mon front se met à brûler…encore. Plus cela avance, plus cela devient douloureux ! Et plus je tremble…je vais devenir FOU !

Je mis quelques minutes avant de contrôler mes tremblements mais même sous l'emprise des bras protecteurs du blond, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer.

-- Non Dray…finis-je par murmurer après quelques instants de silence, tout cela était bien réel, je le sais. Ou bien alors…est-ce ma vie qui est un cauchemar ? Tout ce que je vis depuis que je suis né, tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis ces dernières années…tout n'est qu'un ramassis de malheurs.

Draco ne fuyait en aucun cas mon regard. Qu'espérait-il y trouver au juste ?

-- Il est peut-être temps de te réveiller alors, ajouta-t-il l'air grave. Combien de temps te laisseras-tu dépérir au bénéfice des autres ? Combien de temps continueras-tu à vivre dans le passé, Harry ? Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé, tu ne peux rien changer. Mais tu as la faculté de te bâtir un avenir, un avenir bien meilleur que ce que tu conçois présentement.

Lentement, je me dégageai de son étreinte pour me retourner dos à lui. N'avait-il pas comprit ? Ne savait-il pas mieux que quiconque ce que j'endurais présentement, ce que j'ai du endurer pour en arriver là ? Même encore aujourd'hui…je continue d'endurer.

-- Draco…tu sais quoi ? Y'en a marre de vivre ! Y'en a marre de se faire utiliser comme un pantin ! Je n'ai JAMAIS demander à sauver le monde…tout ce que je veux c'est en finir pour qu'on me foute ENFIN la PAIX !

Après cela, les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que ni lui ni moi n'ajoutions quoi que se soit. Draco restait immobile derrière moi, il n'osait pas me répondre. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien à ajouter ? Peut-être n'avait-il pas compris ? Peut-être était-il offusqué par mon attitude ? Pourtant, il devrait en avoir l'habitude avec toute ses années. Une boule se forma au fond de ma gorge…Je ne voulais pas qu'il me déteste à nouveau, je ne voulais pas que les choses redeviennent comme avant…

C'est drôle à dire peut-être mais…je n'ai pas honte en sa présence. Ou plutôt je n'ai pas honte de songer à lui de cette manière. Je crois qu'au fond de moi j'ai toujours eut un penchant pour les hommes…

Présentement, je ne savais pas quelle heure il était mais mon ventre criait sa famine de façon bruyante, signifiant qu'il devait être prêt de l'heure du petit déjeuner. C'était une façon assez étrange de me rappeler le silence qui régnait dans la pièce. Mais soudain, je sentis le contact humide de ses lèvres contre mon cou, faisant naître un frisson. Et malgré la faim qui tiraillait mon estomac, je n'avais pas très envie de me lever…

Je ne voulais que rester là  
Dans cette pièce avec lui…

Histoire d'oublier tout le reste…  
Histoire d'oublier qui je suis…

Soudain, je sentis le duvet de mon cou se hérisser dans un frisson. Le peu de distance qui me rattachait à cette chaleur s'agrandit peu à peu…mon cœur manqua un battement. Le prince des Serpentards me retourna lentement vers lui et grimpa sur moi, s'appuyant de pars et d'autre de mes épaules. Doucement, il abaissa ses lèvres pour venir effleurer ma cicatrice encore rougie. Puis ensuite…il se leva, m'abandonnant ainsi pour rejoindre l'entrée. Mais avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte, il se retourna lentement vers moi, affichant un sourire tendre et aguicheur.

-- Le monde aura beau cesser d'exister, Harry mais moi, je t'aimerai toujours…Et peu importe ce que les gens peuvent penser c'est vraiment une bonne chose que tu sois né.

_**dodom…dodom…dodom…**_

Ainsi, il s'en alla, me laissant seul dans mes pensées, me laissant seul avec moi-même…

_Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de tout ça ?  
Est-ce que je vais continuer à me laisser dépérir ?  
Ce n'est pas très Gryffondor comme attitude…  
Je réagis en lâche depuis trop longtemps…_

Non…il a raison…il faut que cela finisse… 

_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

**

* * *

Dans la grande salle

* * *

**

_¤¤¤ (POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

_Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire…rien d'autre à ajouter…_

Je me répétais ces quelques mots sans cesse dans ma tête afin de me rassurer. Peut-être ignorait-il à quel point je le connaissais ? Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à une remarque de ce genre mais lui dire quoi que se soit d'autre aurait provoqué la réplique du Gryffondor. Je n'avais pas le choix…je…je n'ai eu que cela à lui dire.

_Argh…c'était tellement pas Serpentard comme réplique._

Je montai les escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle d'un pas lent, espérant presque voir surgir ma Némésis derrière moi. Hélas, je n'eu droit qu'au grognement matinal de Blaise ainsi qu'aux habituelles sérénades stridentes de Pansy. Si quelqu'un connaît le moyen de faire taire cette grosse truie, qu'il le dise ! Je lui aurais volontiers fait subir un « _silencio _» éternel mais avec tous ces professeurs je devais rester prudent.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la pièce, je me rendis compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les élèves paraissaient bien trop bruyants pour une matinée normale. Les professeurs, quand à eux, circulaient entre les tables en prenant soin de vérifier que personne ne manquait à l'appel. Pansy et Blaise s'éloignèrent en direction de notre table alors que moi, je regardais le chahut qui régnait dans la Grande Salle. Lentement, je m'avançai vers la table des lions, là où la situation semblait la pire…

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?_

-- Ah, monsieur Malfoy. Vous daigner enfin nous gratifier de votre présence, résonna la voix du professeur McGonnagall en me remarquant (enfin ?)

Elle se retourna alors vers les élèves de sa maison en contemplant les trois sièges vident qui se trouvaient devant elle.

-- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Potter ce matin ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton insistant.

-- Personne ne l'a vu depuis hier soir, professeur. Je crois qu'il était avec Ron et Hermione…répondit Ginny, assise face à Dean et Seamus, livides.

-- Bien…si personne ne la vu alors…

-- Il était avec moi.

Comme pour taire ce flots de questions idiotes, ma voix s'était intensifier alors que mon regard croisait celui des autres Gryffondor, éberlués.

-- Harry ? Avec cette vermine ?Alors là ! Il ne doit pas aller très bien, marmonna Dean d'un ton froid.

-- Monsieur Thomas, tonna la voix claire de McGonnagall, l'heure n'est pas aux disputes. (Elle fronça alors les sourcils en me regardant…comme si elle doutait de la véracité de mes faits) Monsieur Malfoy…puisque vous semblez plus au courant que tous les autres…aller donc chercher Potter.

Mais lorsque je m'apprêtais à retourner sur mes pas, je le vis entrer dans la Grande Salle. Il se dirigea nonchalamment vers moi, en prenant soin d'éviter les regards curieux qui se posaient sur lui. On aurait dit qu'il avait changer en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il paraissait plus sûr de lui, moins ébranlé que la veille…

Lorsqu'il fut près de moi, il pointa le regard vers la vieille bique et lui répondit un truc que je n'aurais jamais cru possible de sa part.

-- Désolé du retard, professeur, mais je dormais si bien, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. (avec cette phrase, Potter m'adressa un sourire en coin ainsi qu'un clin d'œil.)

Je vis, avec un certain plaisir, les yeux du professeur McGonnagall s'ouvrir si grands qu'ils auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites. Harry venait de balancer LA réplique ultime pour délier les langues. Je me demande où il a appris ça ?

-- Bon, je ne crois pas nécessaire de vous questionnez davantage (Potter affichait un sourire satisfait) POUR le moment, ajouta-t-elle. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'ai à vous parler. Monsieur Malfoy, retournez donc à votre table au lieu de bailler aux corneilles!

Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Harry semblait déjà en meilleur forme que tout à l'heure. Y suis-je pour quelque chose ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais j'adore ça…

_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Draco) ¤¤¤  
¤¤¤ (POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

Le professeur McGonnagall regagna rapidement sa sévérité et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Avant de lui emboiter le pas, je jetai un dernier regard vers les Gryffondors pour me rendre compte que mes propos n'étaient pas passés inaperçus : Ginny avait la bouche grande ouverte, semblant sur le point de me bombarder de questions, Seamus me fixait comme si j'avais une maladie étrange, Parvati soupirait de découragement et Neville se grattait la tête, abasourdi.

_Aller-y ! Posez-vous des questions !  
Pour ce que ça me fait de toute façon…_

Je relevai la tête, certain de croiser le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione mais elle semblait absente. Tiens…Ron aussi d'ailleurs.

_Héhé…je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait hier soir…  
Ah l'amour…c'est pas facile de le consommer en privé !  
Nah…c'est pas facile tout court…_

Draco venait tout juste de s'asseoir entre Blaise et Pansy lorsque je me décidai à suivre le professeur McGonnagall. Cette dernière m'entraîna vers le bureau du directeur toujours absent. Lentement, je me laissais monter par les marches de l'escaliers en colimaçon, un nœud étrange me serrant l'estomac. J'avais toujours une certaine crainte de revoir le vieil homme…ou plutôt le déguisement futé de Voldemort.

**

* * *

Bureau du directeur

* * *

**

-- Fermez la porte derrière vous, Potter.

La voix dure mais tremblante du professeur me ramena à la réalité. Assise dans le fauteuil favori du directeur, elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle paraissait perturbée et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi.

-- Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, prononça-t-elle nerveusement, je dois vous faire part d'une bien triste nouvelle…

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge tout en se versant de l'eau dans un gobelet, puis dans un autre qu'elle me tendit.

-- Ce que j'ai a vous dire risque de vous inquiéter. D'abord reconnaissez-vous ceci ? (Elle sorti un bout d'étoffe qu'elle me donna avec hésitation.)

-- Oui, c'est…enfin c'est une partie de la cape de Ron. C'était un cadeau de sa mère pour Noël dernier…

_Je ne comprends pas…_  
_Pourquoi me montrer cette étoffe?_  
_Et surtout, que fait-elle dans les mains de McGonagall ?_

_Mais qu'est-ce que…elle est tâchée…de sang ?_

Lisant l'inquiétude qui commençait à poindre dans mes yeux, le professeur continua :

-- Nous avons retrouvé ce bout de cape à l'ouest du parc, près de la Forêt Interdite tôt ce matin. C'est le professeur Rogue qui est venu m'avertir, il paraissait inquiet. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés sur les lieux, j'ai vite compris pourquoi il…

-- Qu'est-il arrivé à Ron ? interrompis-je brusquement.

McGonnagall soupira. Elle avait l'air d'hésiter à me dire la vérité. Mais je VEUX savoir moi ! Et Hermione ? Elle était avec lui j'en suis presque sûr ! Ils ne sont tout de même pas…

-- Nous n'avons pas trouver le jeune Weasley…seulement ce bout de cape. Ce qui inquiétait Severus était la marque des ténèbres qui flottait juste au dessus.

_QUOI !_

Je venais tout juste de prendre une gorgée d'eau mais cette dernière éclaboussa aussitôt et ma robe de sorcier se retrouva mouillée jusqu'à l'entrejambe. Bordel ! QUAND est-ce qu'un truc aussi horrible avait pu arriver à mon insu ? C'est terrible !

-- Ce matin, Ginny Weasley est venu me voir en me disant que miss Granger n'était pas rentré au dortoir…alors il est probable qu'elle se trouvait avec Mr Weasley, je suis désolé.

-- Mais qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire au juste ? Ils sont morts ? C'EST CA ?

Le bureau derrière lequel McGonagall se trouvait commença à trembler…Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre cette réponse…même si mon cœur exigeait de connaître la vérité.

_Non…ils ne peuvent pas être mort…__  
ILS SONT VIVANTS ! J'EN SUIS SÛR !_

_Et qui doit-on blâmer de tout ça ? Moi…?  
Bien entendu…c'est encore moi qu'on va blâmer…_

-- Pour le moment, nous pensons qu'ils ont peut-être été enlevés par un groupe de Mangemorts…Il y a des traces de lutte mais aucun corps n'a été retrouvé. Nous continuons d'espérer et feront notre possible pour les retrouver. Une enquête sera mener dans les plus brefs délais aussi, par mesure de sécurité, il sera interdit aux étudiants de sortir à l'extérieur sans l'approbation ou la surveillance d'un professeur.

_Ah…je commence à comprendre…  
C'est encore toi Voldemort !  
Tu t'en prends encore aux gens que j'aimes !_

_MAIS QUAND VAS-TU TE MONTRER LE BOUT DU NEZ ET ARRÊTER DE TE CACHER COMME UN LÂCHE ?_

D'un coup sec, les vitres volèrent en éclats alors que les divers objets précieux du directeur étaient propulsés contre les murs. Le bureau tremblait tellement qu'il failli lui aussi basculer sur le sol. Le professeur se leva brusquement et fit quelque pas en retrait, une lueur de peur se dessina dans ses yeux mais elle n'osait pas m'interrompre.

-- Je crois…que la journée a très mal débuté pour vous, Potter. Aussi, je vous dispense de vos cours pour aujourd'hui.

-- Vous pensez sincèrement que j'ai envie…de me REPOSER alors que MES AMIS SONT PEUT-ÊTRE TORTURÉS ? NON CA JE NE LE PEUX PAS !

Je respirais difficilement et ma gorge se serra. J'avais mal…très mal et le chagrin qui m'envahit n'avait rien à voir avec cette horrible nouvelle. Enfin un peu mais…c'était surtout le remord qui me rongeait l'esprit. Je me sentais terriblement coupable…coupable d'abord parce que je les avais délaissés tous les deux…tout ça parce que je me suis laisser berner par Voldemort. Maintenant, je serrais les poings si forts qu'un filet de sang s'écoula entre mes doigts crispés…

_Le connard…il va me le payer!_

Sans plus attendre…je sortis de la pièce, laissant la pauvre McGonagall sous le choc. D'un coup de baguette, elle rangea la pièce et reprit place dans le fauteuil, enfouissant sa tête entre ses deux frêles mains.

-- Merlin…j'aurais aimé que Dumbledore soit de retour pour prendre en charge la situation. Le pauvre enfant…

Puis, elle se tourna vers le perchoir de Fumseck, apparemment absent depuis un certain temps. En fait, cela devait bien faire trois mois que personne ne l'avait vu. Peut-être accomplissait-il une mission importante pour le directeur. Pourquoi ce dernier mettait-il autant de temps avant à revenir?

L'heure était grave et l'attaque des Mangemorts semblait inévitable. C'est alors qu'un battement d'ailes attira l'attention du professeur. Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbledore, venait de revenir d'on ne sait où. Elle détacha consciencieusement le rouleau de parchemin attaché à la patte de l'animal sans savoir qu'elle était sur le point de percer un terrible secret…

_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

**

* * *

Dans la grande salle…

* * *

**

_¤¤¤ (POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

Le petit déjeuner se déroula sous le poids d'un silence mortel. Aucun de mes camarades n'avaient osé jusqu'à présent me poser de questions sur ce qui venait de se produire. Ou bien devrais-je dire qu'aucun d'entre eux ne désirait éveiller ma colère Malfoyenne…Blaise savait à quel point j'avais horreur d'étaler ma vie privée. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle (soupir), disons simplement que leur quotient intellectuel ne leur permettait pas de faire un raisonnement aussi poussé. En somme, un seul point noir demeurait au tableau…pire qu'une tâche d'encre incrustée.

-- Est-ce que tu as _vraiment_ couché avec Potter ? demanda la seule, l'unique, Pansy Parkinson, provoquant une quinte de toux à Blaise. (C'est dangereux de boire en mangeant…seriously.)

-- Et en quoi cela te regarde-t-il ? répondis-je d'un ton froid.

-- Oh…bien. Je me disais que…enfin…que c'était l'explication la plus logique dans ton cas…oui tu vois…tu ne sors avec aucune fille. Et tu rejettes toutes celles qui ne demanderaient pas mieux. (Blaise passait lentement du rouge au bleu…et si cela continuait…il s'étoufferait à mort sans que personne ne fasse rien…triste mort.)

Mais je voyais très clair dans son jeu. C'était la façon « Pansy » (il faut rester poli tout de même…) d'arriver à ses fins sans aucune once de tact.

_Hé bien alors, au point où j'en suis… Inutile de se cacher…_

-- Ce que je fais dans mon lit avec Potter ne regarde que moi, Pansy. Mais lui au moins, ne me tord pas le bras pour un oui ou un non. (tiens ! Goyle semblait avoir réaliser la gravité de la situation : il fronça les sourcils. Crabbe…je ne sais trop par quelle miracle, essayait maintenant de réanimer Blaise qui, après une bonne minute, lui recracha le contenu de son petit déjeuner à la figure. Au moins…il reprenait une couleur normale.)

Pansy avait la bouche grande ouverte et elle me fixait comme si je venais de lui dire que ses cheveux étaient affreux (et c'est le cas aussi !). Elle s'apprêtait à me jeter une réplique cinglante lorsque nous fûmes interrompu par le professeur de DCFM…Rodrigo ? C'est ça ? Qu'importe…

-- Señor Malfoy, j'ai à vous parler. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Toutes les occasions sont bonnes lorsqu'ils s'agit de fausser compagnie à cette grosse truie. Je me levai rapidement, un sourire amusés aux lèvres, jetant un dernier regard vers la tables des lions. J'avais espéré que ma Némésis serait de retour mais il était toujours absent.

**

* * *

Bureau de DCFM

* * *

**

Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que me voulait Rodrigo mais une chose était certaine, cela n'était pas une simple rencontre élève-professeur. Il n'avait pas cessé de scruter aux alentours avant de pénétrer dans son bureau, comme s'il ne voulait pas être vu. Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance avec cette chemise aux franges…heu…bon restons poli. Mais cela n'était pas seulement une question de vêtements, son air ne me revenait pas non plus. Il avait cette manie pendant les cours de se lisser la moustache, une moustache noir qu'il portait longue et pointue…presque aussi pointue que son regard. Rien à voir avec ce cher Rogue…même Ombrage me semblait plus sympathique.

_C'était le bon temps tout ça…  
Je faisais partie de sa brigade inquisitoriale…et j'avais Potter à ma Merci …_

_Hum…_

_J'aurais dû te coincer dans un coin sombre et te prendre…  
Cela aurait mieux valu…oh que oui…_

-- Si vous le voulez bien, venons-en au fait, toussota le professeur en m'indiquant un siège devant lui. J'ai…(il tourna une fois de plus la tête en direction de la porte, comme si quelqu'un allait surgir malgré le fait qu'elle était verrouillée…) un message pour vous.

Presque en tremblant, il me remit un rouleau de parchemin attaché soigneusement par un ruban émeraude. J'hésitai un instant avant de le dérouler, voyant l'expression troublé sur le visage du professeur. Non…on aurait plutôt dit de la peur…Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'effrayant. Mais lorsque mon regard s'attarda sur l'écriture fine et familière du message, je compris ce qui allait se passer….

Ces quelques mots tracés sur le bout de papier…  
Ces quelques mots que j'aurais préférés ignorer…  
Ces quelques mots risquaient de changer dangereusement mes plans…

_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

**

* * *

Salle commune des Gryffondors

* * *

**

_¤¤¤ (POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

La journée avait très mal commencé et n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Je venais tout juste de franchir la porte de notre salle commune lorsque je vis une dizaines de regards se tourner vers moi. Mais contrairement à la sensation de popularité habituelle, j'eu plutôt l'impression de sonder des reproches dans leur yeux…

C'est alors que Ginny, les joues rougies et le regard inondé de larmes, s'avança vers moi.

-- Alors ? Que t'a dit McGonnagall ? Il y a du nouveau à propos de mon frère ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, désolé. (Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire…je me sentais mal…et coupable.)

Mon regard se baissa à nouveau vers le plancher. C'est vrai que je ne savais pas grand chose. C'est justement ce qui me rendait si mal à l'aise en ce moment. J'aurais voulu la consoler et lui dire que tout irait bien…mais je n'étais pas présent lorsque l'incident c'est produit. D'ailleurs, je n'avais aucune idée des projets de Ron et d'Hermione…Je ne leur avais pas parler depuis quelques semaines au moins...

_Mais…Peut-on vraiment m'en vouloir pour ça…?  
Peut-on vraiment m'accuser alors qu'eux même ignore la vérité?  
Est-ce mal ? (soupir) Est-ce mal de vouloir s'en sortir ?_

_Merlin arrêtez de me regarder ! _

Ginny pleurait maintenant à chaude larmes, appuyé contre l'épaule de Neville. Parvati et Lavande paraissaient choquées tandis que Dean et Seamus semblaient furieux. Il fallait que je passe devant tout ce beau monde pour monter au dortoir…mais je sentais le flot de questions monter dans la pièce…si bien que je fus stopper quelques pas avant les escaliers.

-- Cela t'ennuierais beaucoup de nous dire ce qui se passe, Harry? demande Seamus sur un ton sec, en m'attrapant par le bras. Tu n'es plus le même depuis quelques temps et on se fait du souci pour toi. Nous sommes tes amis…tu peux tout nous dire tu sais…

_Ah…c'est pas aussi facile que ca désolé…_

-- Que veux-tu exactement que je te dise ? répliquais-je en me tournant vers lui. Ca arrive à tout le monde d'avoir une mauvaise passe…j'ai bien le droit d'aller mal sans pour autant avoir besoin de me justifier !

_Ouais…surtout que je peux pas vraiment le faire alors…_

-- Là n'est pas le problème, Harry, ajouta alors Dean, accoudé contre la cheminée. Depuis quelques semaines, tu négliges tes amis. Tu négliges les gens qui t'aiment et qui te soutiennent depuis le tout début ! Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas Malfoy qui t'a sorti du pétrin je ne sais plus combien de fois.

-- Ouais, c'est vrai ça, continua Seamus. On commence à se demander si tu n'aurais pas passer trop de temps avec la racaille. Tu deviens arrogant avec nous et tu évites tout le monde. Ron m'a dit l'autre jour que tu l'avais envoyer balader alors qu'il ne voulait que t'aider un peu. Franchement Harry, est-ce que tu n'y serais pas un peu pour quelque chose dans cette histoire de disparition ?

Ginny releva la tête et arrêta de pleurer. Neville et les autres regardait la scène sans pourtant prendre ma défense.

-- Oui, cela serait logique, poursuivi Seamus le regard perçant. Tu commence peut-être à prendre ton rôle de survivant, que dis-je, d'élu, trop à cœur ! Tu cherches toujours à te faire remarquer et lorsque c'est fait, tu joues les enfants perturbés.

Je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues et mon cœur manqua un battement. J'étais maintenant partagé entre l'envie de répliquer, l'envie de hurler et l'envie de tout détruire... Une rage incroyable, quasi incontrôlable, commençait à me submerger. Ma bouche s'ouvrit lentement et ma main se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ma baguette.

-- Seamus…lâche-moi, veux-tu ? murmurais-je d'une voix étrangement menaçante.

-- Fait attention à ce que tu vas faire, Potter…

Mais ledit Gryffondor continua à me maintenir sur place, attendant que je lui rende une explication que je ne pouvais lui fournir. Et malheureusement pour lui, je n'avais pas une patience exemplaire. Ma colère se mit à résonner dans la salle commune dans un tremblement sourd. D'abord doucement…puis avec une ardeur telle qu'on pouvait entendre le tintement des objets posés sur les étagères.

-- Harry…s'il te plait…calme-toi, murmura Ginny en reculant de quelques pas.

-- Me….calmer ? tu veux…que je…ME CALME ? TOUT LE MONDE ICI ME CROIT COUPABLE SANS RAISON ET TU VEUX QUE JE RESTE CALME ? BEN TU SAIS QUOI ? JE VOUS EMMERDE TOUS ! VOUS POUVEZ PAS COMPRENDRE DE TOUTE FACON ! ALORS FOUTEZ-MOI LA PAIX !

Les objets en verres volèrent en éclat et bientôt, ce fut le tour des fenêtres. Les quelques tables, sur lesquelles étaient empilés des livres, se renversaient les unes après les autres. Le feu dans l'âtre s'intensifia tellement qu'il brula un coin du tableau qui se trouvait au dessus. Les élèves entassés dans un coin, tentaient d'éviter les éclats de verres alors que moi, je pu enfin continuer mon chemin en direction du dortoir…

Cette fois…

J'avais dépassé les limites…  
On m'avait poussé à bout…

Et malgré toutes les conséquences que cela risquait d'entraîner…  
Je ne regrette rien…

* * *

Voila ! Un autre p'tit chapitre de terminé ;)...je devrais sans doute ajouter "enfin" pour rester dans le réalisme LOL. Roh j'suis vraiment désolé mais j'ai été très prise ! Je valsais entre Boulot, travaux et dodo (quoi que je commence tout juste a dormir convenablement lol) et j'avais très peu de temps à consacrer à ma fic. Mais là les choses devraient se stabiliser donc cela risque de prendre moins de temps pour les chapitres suivant ;) 

En attendant, si vous avez des commentaires (positifs. négatifs, menace de mort ou d'incarcération dans un asile de fou ? O.o) Bref ! Ne vous genez pas pour me dire ce que vous penser du chapitre ou de l'histoire en général ! C'est avec vos critiques que je pourrai m'améliorer non ? ;)

Alors je vous dis à bientôt j'espère dans le chapitre 9 !  
Bisous à tous les gens ! J'vous adore ! oXo


	9. Parce que c'est toi

°°°°° **_Set me free _**°°°°°

**Disclaimer **: (encore et toujours la même chose…lol) Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR ! Je détiens cette fic cependant ! (joie)

**Avertissement** : Cette fic est un slash, ce qui veut dire relation entre deux personnes du même sexe, en l'occurrence ici, deux hommes ! Vous êtes avertis ;). Elle contiendra une bonne dose d'émotions fortes, et même certains abus mais je vous assure que justice sera faite ! (Attache ta tuque Albus !)

**Synopsis** : (POV) Harry se sens seul…il ne demande qu'à aimer et être aimer en retour. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il y aurait deux personnes prêtes à tout pour lui prouver cet amour. L'une le traumatisera et l'autre le surprendra…mais laquelle le libèrera de sa solitude ? (slash)

**Genre** : Romance/Angst en grande partie.

**Couple **: HP/DM…quoi qu'il y aura un obstacle majeur dans cette relation. (baissez vos armes :p)

**Petite note **: C'est d'abord un POV Harry mais contiendra éventuellement des POV Draco. Sinon, je mentionnerai lorsqu'il y aura des changements. Les phrases en italique représentent les pensées sur le vif. Celles entre guillemets proviennent du vieux débris lol.

**Remerciements :** Un gros merci à mes deux beta-reader adorées, Nymphodora Tonks et Ilys pour leur aide précieuse et leur correction ardue (C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire lol). Sans vous ce chapitre ne serait toujours pas online !

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

RAR

* * *

**satya**: Hihi bien voila enfin la suite ! Bisous oXo

**onarluca** : Tu verras bien dans ce chapitre (et surtout dans l'autre qui suivra (oui il est quasi rédiger alors ca devrait prendre moins de temps mdr !)) Et disont que la relation Dray/Harry atteint un apogée dans ce chapitre ;p jen dis pas plus ! Bisous oXo

**Eileen Ana**: Et voila la suite ;) Bisous oXo

**Sahada**: (tan regarde son chapitre et se gratte la tete) pour de l'action, il va en avoir dans celui-ci ;p LOL

**Thealie**: Merci pour tout tes commentaires ma ptite Thealie, cela me ravie ! Oui c'est vrai que le caractère de Draco en est changer un peu mais on peut prendre cela comme une évolution du personnage, en quelque sorte. Hihi Fumseck a la cote on dirait ! Aller je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! Voila la suite ! Bisous oXo

**Nymphodora Tonks**: (cours se cacher tellement elle est rouge) Roh ca me fait tré plaisir tout ce que tu me dit la ma ptite soeur damour ! Tu sais combien ton appui m'est précieux ;) Et franchement, comme tu as déja lu ce chapitre, tu aurais pu retenir ta bave ;p mon clavier déborde la c pas zouli du tout ptdr ! Bisous oXo

**Vif d'or**: Roh je sais, jsuis cruelle, sadique et sans coeur...:D non c pas vrai jai un coeur pis jvous aimes tous ! Je sais que je met un temps fou a publier c dernier temps mais jai comme tout le monde des petits embarras qui retarde le cheminement. Faut pas s'en faire car j'ai bien l'intention de terminer cette fic (et d'en faire d'autre ;p) Pour ce qui est du sort d'hermione et Ron, tu en connaitra davantage bientot ! patience ! Le reste sera dévoilé en gros dans ce chapitre (et un peu dans le 10e aussi) Bisous oXo

**Kitsune-Maeda**: hihi Merci ma ptite Kitsune cela me fait plaisir :). Comme je disais a Vif d'or, certaines choses seront dévoilé dans ce chapitre et le reste un peu plus loin, un ptit peu de patience ;) Bisous oXo

**jessy** : Je t'approuve la. C'était pas la classe du tout et je pense qu'ils méritent une punition (kess ten dit ? (niak niak)) Bisous oXo

**fantasy112**: Les 8 d'un coup ! MY GOD lol il faut le faire...surtout avec ce qui se passe au début de la fic. D'abord merci de me lire, cela me fait tres plaisir ! Ensuite...merci de tes encouragements, tu peux pas savoir comme c'est précieux de savoir qu'un texte est aimé par les gens (ben si tu dois savoir ! lol) Aussi ne me trucide pas ;p je sais que j'ai du retard pour poster mes chapitres (au début je postais une fois par semaine pour te dire...) mais jsuis quelque peu déborder ! mais jvais mettre la suite promis ! Bisous oXo

**Ilys**: Une derniere ptite note pour toi mon ptit bébé raton. Je sais que tu as déja donner ton avis sur le chapitre étant donner que tu las lu et je dois dire que je me suis bien marrer a faire la correct avec toi ptdr ! Merci encore de ton soutient ! Je t'aime tré fort ! (dsl pour msn ce matin ! mon pc était rester allumé toute la nuit et je sais pas pk...ce con de Allan a décider douvrir msn :S mais bon...tu as du deviner en voyant que je réagissais pas (jsais c pas moi du tout ca LOL) Aller a tré tré vite ! Bisous oXo

* * *

**

* * *

Chapitre 09 - Parce que c'est toi

* * *

** _

* * *

**Dans le dortoir des Lions…**

* * *

_

_¤¤¤ (POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

**Plus le temps passait, et plus je me rendais compte de la gravité de mon geste. Bien entendu, je n'avais pas peur des conséquences ni même d'être rejeté des autres. C'était pratiquement fait de toute manière…Non, ce qui me venait à l'esprit dépassait le raisonnable. Je bouillais de rage en songeant à la façon dont Seamus et Dean m'avaient traité. Je sais très bien que quelque chose cloche chez moi mais je ne suis malheureusement pas en mesure de l'expliquer…**

_S'ils savaient ce que j'ai pu endurer…ils ne m'auraient pas dit toutes ces horreurs.  
C'est de LEUR faute si je me suis emporté comme ça !_

**Je restais allongé là, contre les draps froids et déchirés de mon lit, promenant d'une main à l'autre le couteau de Sirius. Ce cadeau avait peut-être une signification étrange mais il n'en restait pas moins la plus belle preuve d'attention que l'on puisse me donner…Et du coup, je m'ennuyais beaucoup de lui. Tant de chose s'était passé depuis son décès…tant de choses horribles. Je sais que je vais m'en sortir maintenant, je sais que je suis fort et que le coupable va le payer de sa vie…Heureusement Sirius, je ne suis plus aussi seul qu'à cet instant. Je ne ressens plus le poids de la prophétie de la même manière…**

_« L'un ne peut pas vivre tant que l'autre survit… »_

**Pour moi, tout est clair maintenant et je ne redoute plus ce jour où je fais enfin extérioriser cette rage hors de moi. J'ai juré vengeance pour toi Sirius. J'ai juré vengeance pour mes parents, pour Cédric…pour tout ceux qui sont morts par ma faute depuis que je suis ici. Je vais me battre jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne la victoire ! C'est le seul moyen de ramener les choses comment elles étaient avant…**

_Ron…Hermione…je sais au fond de moi que vous êtes toujours en vie…  
Et croyez-moi, je ne vous laisserez pas tomber.  
Je suis terriblement désolé de vous avoir mis dans cette posture…  
Je sais que j'aurais du vous dire ce qui se passait…mais_

**Une voix saccadée et inquiète résonna contre la porte du dortoir, me faisant presque sursauter.**

**-- Harry…le professeur McGonnagall est avec moi…je…elle ne veut que t'aider. Je t'en prie, parle-lui…**

**Cette voix…c'était celle de Ginny. Un flot de remords s'engouffra dans ma gorge. Ginny était la seule personne, en dehors de Malfoy, à qui je ne voulais faire de peine. Ce n'était pas pour être méchant…non. Bien au contraire, je comprenais mieux que quiconque sa souffrance.**

**-- Monsieur Potter…veuillez avoir l'obligeance de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ici! Résonna la voix du professeur qui venait mettre un pied dans le dortoir.**

**-- Je ne sais pas…je ne PEUX pas vous expliquer, répondis-je d'un ton sec, en prenant bien soin d'éviter son regard.**

**-- Sachez que ce genre de comportement pourrait vous coûtez l'expulsion ! Enfin…mais à quoi avez-vous songé?**

**Je décidai de ne pas répondre à cela. De toute façon, quoi que je dirais, je serais puni alors à quoi bon. Puis lentement, ce fut Ginny qui s'approcha de mon lit. Elle trembla de peur en voyant que je la regardais.**

**-- Ginny…je…**

**-- Non, ça va. Tu n'as rien à me dire. Je comprends très bien, sanglotait à chaudes larmes la lionne. Mais tu ne peux vraiment pas continuer ainsi…tu sais que tout le monde se fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi et je…**

**-- Du souci ? l'interrogeais-je d'un ton sarcastique. Si tu veux parler de la grande délicatesse que Seamus et Dean m'ont montrée, alors je crois que je vais passer mon tour.**

**Ginny parut hésitante une seconde. Sans doute avait-elle réaliser qu'ils ne savaient rien de mon état. Ils ignoraient même ce par quoi j'avais passé et s'étaient simplement contenté de me faire la morale.**

**-- Il y a des choses qu'ils n'auraient pas dû te dire, je l'avoue. Et ce qui se passe entre toi et Malfoy…et bien cela te regarde. Ce que j'essaie de te dire Harry, c'est que je ne te tiens pas responsable de la disparition de mon frère.**

**-- C'est bon de voir que quelqu'un me croit…murmurais-je en levant maintenant la tête vers le professeur McGonnagall. Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé professeur. Je ne me contrôle plus très bien depuis…disons depuis quelques temps.**

**Le professeur McGonnagall avait la bouche grande ouverte mais n'osait pas prononcer quoi que se soit. Sans doute se remémorait-elle la petite incartade dans le bureau du directeur.**

**-- Je veux bien passer outre pour cette fois-ci Potter. Vous ne serez pas expulser. Mais attendez-vous à faire de longues heures de retenues durant les semaines à venir…enfin…si le temps nous reste. (Je fronçai les sourcils à cette remarque) Venez me voir à mon bureau demain soir vers 18h00. Nous nous occuperons de tout cela…**

**Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à partir lorsque brusquement, elle s'arrêta net.**

**-- Une dernière chose Potter…si jamais le directeur revient et vous demande, passez d'abord me voir, c'est bien compris ?**

**-- Heu…heu…oui, entendu.**

**Mon cœur manqua un battement. Se pouvait-il que le professeur McGonnagall ne se doute de quelque chose ? Non…cela devait être une simple coïncidence. Néanmoins, je trouvais cela bizarre. Bientôt, les autres Gryffondors apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte et tous prirent bien soin d'éviter mon regard, en particulier Seamus qui fonça directement vers son lit, rassembla quelques bouquins et fila de nouveau en bas. Pour ma part, je décidai d'aller prendre l'air…**

**La rage en moi s'était quelque peu atténué mais je restais tout de même choqué de voir que les gens que je croyais des amis me traitaient comme un vulgaire scrout à pétard. Si ce n'était que moi, j'aurais mis fin à toute cette…abomination. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu me laisser faire…**

_J'étais épuisé…je n'allais pas très bien…  
Il faut pas t'en faire Harry, il a profité d'un moment de faiblesse…_

_C'est pas ta faute…tu n'y est pour rien…_

**C'est exactement ce que Malfoy m'a toujours dit. Vraiment, les événements me dépassent et je ne sais plus très bien où j'en suis pourtant…je suis sûr d'une chose : Draco est devenu très important pour moi…j'avais besoin de lui. En ce moment, c'est la seule personne que j'avais envie de voir…histoire d'entendre sa voix une fois de plus. Seulement, il avait cours de Potions avec Rogue en ce moment même…**

_Tant pis…je vais aller l'attendre dans sa chambre…  
Je ne pense pas qu'il y voit un inconvénient._

_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

_

* * *

**Pendant ce temps…en plein cour de Potions**

* * *

_

_¤¤¤ (POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

**C'est étrange…Je crois bien que c'est la première fois que je trouve le cours de Rogue ennuyeux. Non pas que la matière ne m'intéressait pas mais…j'avais disons l'esprit ailleurs. Et toutes ces pensées se tournait vers ma Némésis, vers la personne que j'aimais le plus en ce monde…et aussi…vers ce message que j'avais reçu ce matin du professeur de DCFM.**

_Salazar…qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec ça moi ?_

**Je veux dire…oui…j'aurais sauté de joie en apprenant une telle nouvelle mais maintenant, je n'en étais plus aussi sûr. Vous vous demandez sûrement d'où me venait ce fameux message, non ? Hey bien…il venait de mon père. Et je dois dire que je ne suis pas surpris du tout. À vrai dire, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me contacte beaucoup plus tôt, surtout après son évasion miraculeuse…**

_Je me demande QUI t'a fait sortir de ce trou à rats…  
Je me demande ce qui t'a pousser à agir comme tu l'as fait…  
Je me demande bien ce que je vais te faire lorsque je t'aurai sous la main._

**Après ce que tu as fait à ma mère…tu ne mérites pas de vivre. Comment as-tu OSE t'en prendre à la seule personne qui m'aimait ? À la seule personne qui s'est occupé de moi alors que toi, tu avais toutes tes magouilles à gérer ? Tu sais quoi ? Je t'emmerde…et je ne veux plus être ton fils. Je ne veux plus avoir aucun lien avec toi, que cela soit avec le seigneur des ténèbres ou bien autrement…je veux que tu disparaisses.**

_Je te déteste…_

**Lentement, les minutes s'écoulèrent et le bouillonnement des chaudrons s'arrêta pour laisser filer les élèves hors du cachot. Pour ma part, je restai assis à ma place, soucieux. Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un de tout cela…**

_Allez Malfoy…au diable la fierté…  
Tu peux pas gérer ça tout seul._

**-- Professeur Rogue ? J'aurais à vous parler…si vous avez le temps, hésitais-je. (le maître des potions s'éclaircit la voix subtilement, sans doute dans l'espoir que je ne remarque pas la faiblesse qu'elle dissimulait…)**

**-- Bien…(il regarda autour de lui puis verrouilla la porte du cachot d'un coup de baguette.) je crois qu'il est plus prudent de discuter ici-même. Qu'avez-vous à me dire ?**

**Sa voix pris un ton beaucoup plus compréhensif que d'ordinaire. On aurait presque dit qu'il prenait son rôle de parrain au sérieux, chose qui est assez ironique avec le passé chargé qu'il détenait. Pourtant, je l'aime bien. Il arrivait parfois à me faire oublier ma solitude…**

**Je lui expliquai donc ce qui s'était passé ce matin-même dans le bureau du professeur Tarkin. Au début, Rogue parut surprit mais lorsque je lui parlai de la lettre de mon père, il se redressa comme un ressort.**

**-- Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent de mesurez vos paroles, Draco. Si votre père à réussi à vous contacter, je crains que la sécurité à Poudlard ne soit plus aussi tangible…Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux arrêter cette conversation.**

**-- Mais j'ai BESOIN d'un avis, professeur ! Et franchement, je dois dire que c'est la première fois que je m'avoue dérouté. Depuis que j'ai appris ce qu'il avait fait je…(je pris une profonde inspiration…histoire de calmer le flot d'émotions qui affluait en moi) Je ne suis plus certain de vouloir suivre ses traces, vous comprenez ?**

**Le maître des potions me regardait en silence puis brusquement, une quinte de toux lui fit perdre son air sérieux. Il avait l'air d'avoir très mal et ce, même si il tentait de le cacher. Bien entendu, il allait mieux depuis quelques jours mais pourtant…je continue de penser qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une simple maladie. Jamais il n'a été malade avant…jamais rien de sérieux.**

**-- Ne faites pas cette tête, Draco, soupira Rogue en reprenant son souffle. Je vais mieux que j'en ai l'air. Aussi, c'est de vous qu'il est question. (Il scruta une fois de plus le cachot en entier avant de s'approcher plus près de moi.) Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais vous donner un bon conseil : Partez d'ici avant que votre père ne vienne vous chercher.**

**-- Mais je ! Je ne peux pas partir comme ça ! C'est idiot !**

**-- Non, c'est logique. Réfléchissez-bien à ce que je viens de vous dire. Je sais que vous avez…disons…des motifs de rester mais cela ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Si vous aimez vraiment Potter (Rogue déglutit), alors vous allez vous éloigner de lui.**

**Maintenant, c'est moi qui venait de faire un bond sur ma chaise. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Pourquoi fuir mon père ? Pourquoi le laisser arriver ici et faire ce que bon lui semble alors que je pourrais lui faire payer au centuple ? Non…je n'aime pas cette idée. Je suis trop orgueilleux pour laisser les autres se charger du sale boulot à ma place. Ma décision était prise sur ce point : je vais affronter mon père et lorsqu'il sera devant moi…je vais lui faire regretter à mort…**

_

* * *

**Dans la chambre d'un certain préfet...**

* * *

_

**J'étais sorti en trombe du cachot de Rogue, brisant même le sort qui verrouillait la porte. Il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer un Malfoy…jamais. Mon père en était la preuve vivante…**

**C'est d'un pas lourd que je pénétrai dans ma chambre pour m'arrêter net; Il était là…Harry était allongé sur mon lit, visiblement dans les bras de Morphée.**

_Ce que tu peux être mignon à tes heures toi…  
Venir m'attendre ici…et tu as le culot de t'endormir ?_

**Soudain, toutes mes craintes s'envolèrent pour ne laisser place qu'à cette agréable vision. Il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à me faire oublier tout le reste. Un sourire s'esquissa sur mon visage et mes pas se dirigèrent lentement vers le lit. Sans faire de bruit, je m'assis tout près du corps allongé du brun et je le regardais dormir. Je suis certain qu'en ce moment même, il devait rêver…lui aussi affichait un mince sourire au coin des lèvres, des lèvres qui devaient être tendres…chaudes…Sa respiration soulevait son torse dans un rythme lent et paisible et ses cheveux…toujours aussi désordonnés, se collaient contre mon oreiller. Vraiment…il avait l'air bien.**

_Ah…je vais pas résister si ça continue…_

**Doucement, je me penchai vers son visage angélique…**

**-- S'il te plait…réveille-toi…**

**Rien à faire ! Il a le sommeil lourd…**

_Je me demande si je peux…_

**Certain dise qu'il ne faut pas réveiller le lion qui dort…peut-être à cause des risques que cela imposait. Et bien moi…j'étais prêt à tout pour surmonter…**

**Ma main glissa contre sa joue et l'effleura d'un geste doux. Mon nez vint prendre appui contre le sien, qui était complètement gelé. Puis…lentement…ma bouche se déposa contre la sienne. Ce fut un contact bref…subtil. Je relevai la tête vers ses yeux mais ils étaient toujours fermés…**

_Bon…tu ne me laisse donc pas le choix_

**Ma bouche rencontra la sienne à nouveau mais cette fois…elle se fit plus présente. Ma langue tâtait le rebord de ses lèvres avec un espoir quand soudain, elles s'entrouvrirent. ..Je m'hasardais donc plus loin, approfondissant le baiser qui bientôt, laissa échapper de sa bouche un léger grognement. Je suis sûr que Potter ne dormait plus maintenant…**

**J'allais rompre le contact lorsque brusquement, le Gryffondor se fit plus avide. Son bras glissa hors des draps puis m'entoura par le cou avec force. Cette fois…j'abandonnai complètement…ce fut les plus belles minutes de toutes mon existences.**

**-- Bonsoir mon ange, lui murmurais-je en retournant appuyer mon nez contre le sien. Voudrais-tu, s'il te plait, m'expliquer ce que tu fous dans mon lit ? (mon regard affichait sans doute une partie de mes pensées mais je n'étais pas le seul.)**

**-- Je m'ennuyais, c'est tout, répondit-il presque sur un ton sarcastique.**

**-- Alors, tu permets que je me joigne à toi ?**

**Sans attendre de réponse, je me hissai sur le lit pour venir m'asseoir au niveau de ses hanche. J'avais des papillons dans l'estomac. Harry me regardait sans rien dire puis finalement, il rompit le silence. Il me raconta la mésaventure dans la salle commune et celle dans le bureau du directeur. Lorsqu'il me mima le visage livide et choquée du professeur McGonnagall, je parti littéralement dans un fou rire incontrôlable.**

**-- Serpentard ! J'aurais donner n'importe quoi pour voir la tronche de la vieille bique ! Bon sang, elle l'a bien cherchée tout de même.**

**-- En effet, répondit l'attrapeur en réprimant un rire. Mais j'aurais préférer ne pas apprendre une nouvelle aussi horrible…**

**Du coup, son sourire s'effaça. Il avait l'air si triste…si lointain. C'est normal, après tout ce qu'il vient de savoir, il faut du temps pour se ressaisir. De mon côté, j'en profitai pour m'allonger contre lui, glissant alors mes doigts contre sa cicatrice. Je suis vraiment dingue de lui…beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais…il m'hypnotise.**

**-- Harry…murmurais-je à son oreille. Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. (le lion sembla revenir de ses pensées) Peu importe ce qui arrive…je serai toujours avec toi. Compte sur moi pour t'aider ! Nous allons tout faire pour ramener tes amis…foi de Malfoy.**

**-- Alors il faudrait peut-être que je me méfie ? sourie-t-il avant de m'embrassez une fois de plus.**

_Tu peux avoir confiance en moi Harry…  
Tu peux avoir confiance…_

_Je t'aime…_

_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Draco) ¤¤¤_

_

* * *

**Minuit et demi, bureau du directeur …**

* * *

_

**Ce soir là, le professeur McGonnagall eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Voilà sans doute pourquoi elle se trouvait là, assise sur le grand fauteuil de Dumbledore, réfléchissant ardemment à la situation.**

_Je me demande comment cela a pu se dérouler sous nos yeux… _

**Puis, avec un long soupir, elle déroula une fois de plus le parchemin contenant l'affreuse nouvelle et le relu à haute voix.**

_

* * *

Cher professeur, _

_J'écris ce message à la hâte car je suis très pressé. La nuit dernière, j'ai reçu de Fumseck un message alarmant concernant le professeur Dumbledore. Plutôt devrais-je dire qu'il S'AGISSAIT de Dumbledore lui-même ! Je vous ferai grâce des détails mais je dois vous dire ceci : celui qui se dit être le directeur, est en réalité un imposteur! Le vrai Dumbledore croupi quelque part au fond d'une cellule ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Pour l'instant, nous ne savons rien sur cette affaire aussi, je pars sur le champ rassembler les membres de l'ordre pour ensuite vous rejoindre. Surtout, ne prenez pas de risque inutiles et si ledit imposteur arrive à Poudlard avant moi, faites comme si de rien n'était. Une dernière chose, ne dites rien à Harry…mais veillez à ce le directeur ne l'approche pas, je vous expliquerai à mon arrivé. J'espère sincèrement que j'arriverai à temps…je suis inquiet._

_Votre ami, Remus Lupin

* * *

_

**Depuis l'arrivé du messager, le professeur McGonnagall ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle était à la fois inquiète et songeuse au sujet de Dumbledore. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il s'agit pourtant du sorcier le plus puissant jusqu'à ce jour ! Mais…La dernière bataille qu'il a mené au département des mystères l'avait grandement affaibli. Aussi, il n'était plus très jeune.**

**Le professeur McGonnagall regarda une dernière fois l'horloge, presque dans l'espoir de la voir s'arrêter. Cet après-midi, suite à l'incident de la salle commune des lions, elle avait prit la liberté de prévenir le ministère, quoi qu'elle en eut très peu révéler pour le moment. Aussi, elle demanda du renforts auprès de la brigade magique des Aurors. Après de multiples manchettes concernant des ouragans mystérieux et des glissements de terrains sans raison apparente, venait suivre des attaques sous la marque des ténèbres. Pour rajouter à cette panique général, Pré-au-Lard avait été victime d'un carnage la nuit dernière. Cette fois, il semblait être question de Détraqueurs. On dénombre une quinzaine de morts et une centaine de blessés tout au plus. Ceux qui ont pu échapper à cette attaque avait fuit dès le lendemain, dans l'espoir de sauver leur vie. **

**Bref, cela allait de mal en pis et la menace grandissante avançait sur la route glaciale conduisant aux abords de Poudlard. Ne pouvant fuir l'inévitable, les directeurs des maisons s'étaient mis d'accord sur un point : Il valait mieux rester silencieux sur le sujet, histoire de ne pas semer la panique. Ils trouveraient bien une solution…mais serait-ce la bonne ? **

**_

* * *

Le lendemain…en plein cours de DCFM

* * *

_**

_¤¤¤ (POV Harry) ¤¤¤_

**Le professeur Tarkin arpenta une fois de plus entre les rangs, observant d'un œil attentif les parchemins sur les tables. Mais lorsqu'il arriva à mon pupitre…j'eu presque honte qu'il rencontre une page vierge.**

**-- Señor Potter, n'avez-vous point fait le travail que je vous avais demander ? me questionna-t-il d'une voix sombre et déçue.**

**-- Heu…ben…**

_Merde…je sais pas quoi inventer moi !  
Qu'est-ce que je peux dire…hum…j'ai oublié ! Oui !_  
…_Non…ça passera pas ça…_

**Or, je n'eu pas besoin de chercher d'excuse plus longtemps car un autre élève avait attiré l'attention du professeur. J'entendis le bruit sourd de la porte qui se referma derrière puis une série de pas rapides.**

**-- Señor Malfoy ! Vous êtes ENCORE en retard, gronda Tarkin en soupirant. **

**-- Je suis vraiment désolé professeur, prononça le blond sur un ton qui n'en avait pas l'air, une affaire urgente m'a retenu.**

_Tu mens aussi bien que tu respires, dis-donc…_

**Pendant un moment, Tarkin dévisagea Draco. On aurait presque pu voir de la crainte dans ses yeux. Puis soudain, il se redressa en esquissant un sourire. Quelque chose sembla le réjouir, je me demande ce que c'est.**

**-- Bien…bien…gagnez votre place señor Malfoy. (il se tourna vers le reste de la classe) Nous allons maintenant parler des principaux sortilèges de défenses utilisé contre…**

**Le reste de ses paroles s'envolèrent dans un tourbillon de pensées. Mon regard s'attardait maintenant sur le préfet Serpentard qui somnolait en prenant place près de Pansy. En le voyant bailler de la sorte…je ne pouvais que sourire en repensant à la nuit dernière. En fait, il ne s'était pas passer grand chose…**

**Nous étions là, allongés sur son lit…à s'embrasser, à s'enlacer. On a discuter longuement sur bon nombre de sujets, au point où nous en avons perdu la notion de temps…**

_C'était vraiment bien…  
C'était vraiment bien…de se sentir aimer ainsi…_

**La question que je m'étais poser maintes fois était : pourrais-je aimer moi-aussi ? Et voilà que la réponse s'affichait sous mes yeux…Elle s'affichait sur le regard concerné de Draco. Plusieurs fois, pendant le cours, je l'avais vu se retourner pour me regarder. Plusieurs fois, j'avais vu Pansy se décomposer au point qu'elle allait sûrement finir par vomir. Plusieurs fois, j'ai eu envie de me lever et d'aller l'embrasser…là…devant tout le monde.**

**Ce fut le craquement des chaises et le bruit des conversations soudaines qui me ramena sur terre. Apparemment, le professeur Tarkin avait terminé ses instructions et les élèves se rassemblaient déjà en équipe de deux.**

_Merlin…je vais encore avoir des ennuis.  
Pourquoi je suis pas foutu d'écouter quand c'est le temps !  
Bon…on se calme…cela doit surement avoir un rapport avec…_

**-- Alors, tu me fais une place Potter, ou bien tu tiens vraiment à te débrouiller tout seul ?**

**Sans dire un seul mot, je me poussai pour faire de la place à Draco. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il aurait l'audace de prendre cette initiative mais…puisqu'il l'a fait, aussi bien en profiter.**

**Il m'expliqua le travail qu'on avait à remettre et insista sur le fait qu'il valait beaucoup de points sur le trimestre. Je connaissais la grande avidité du blond lorsqu'il s'agissait de performance. Il faisait preuve d'une véritable passion pour la concoction de potions et ne se déplaisait pas non plus en matière de sortilèges de défense. Pourtant, la dernière fois qu'il a usé d'un sort contre moi…il était plutôt de nature offensive.**

_C'est dingue…même les souvenirs les plus affreux que j'ai de lui me font sourire…_

**-- Harry ! Tu m'écoutes ? C'est important tu sais !**

**Avec ce regard pointu et cette voix forte, j'avais presque l'impression qu'il me grondait. Mais cela ne me dérangeait pas. Pendant qu'il m'expliquait de long en large le travail, je n'avais pas cessé de fixer sa bouche.**

_Il faut qu'elle s'arrête de bouger…il le faut…_

**_Dodom…dodom…_**

**Cela me rappelait le baiser de ce matin…un baiser qui avait surpassé tous ces prédécesseurs (bien que je n'en compte que quelques uns…pour moi, c'était beaucoup). Je ne me souviens pas avoir autant apprécier embrasser quelqu'un…cela avait quelque chose d'incroyablement divin. Ou bien était-ce parce que c'était lui qui me l'avait donner ?**

_Tu as réveillé l'amour qui brûle en moi Dray…  
Surtout…n'éteint jamais cette flamme que j'aime tant…_

_Ne me laisse…jamais…_

**Discrètement, un bras glissa sous le pupitre et ma main s'étira jusqu'à sa jambe. Je le sentis sursauter à ce contact. Sa bouche s'était arrêter mais ses yeux continuaient d'en dire long…Il se pencha pour me murmurer à l'oreille :**

**-- Tu ferais bien de faire attention à ce que tu fais Harry…sinon je ne sais pas ce que tu risques.**

**-- Si je m'en sors sans ecchymoses cela sera déjà un début, répondis-je en poussant le mouvement jusqu'à son entre-jambe.**

**Le blond se raidit davantage…presque autant que sa virilité, à ma merci sous la table. Il serrait maintenant les doigts autour du livre devant lui en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Lorsqu'il déchira la page par mégarde en ramenant vivement sa main vers ma cachette, le professeur Tarkin passa près de nous. Heureusement, il accordait toute son attention à la table voisine.**

**-- Harry…arrête…je t'en prie…gémit Draco lorsqu'il fut certain que personne ne regardait.**

_Arrêter maintenant ? Alors que tu es si…tendu ?  
Tu plaisantes j'espère…_

**-- Ce n'est pas très Serpentard de supplier son agresseur, répliquais-je, en intensifiant el mouvement de va et vient.**

**-- Alors je vais devoir rectifier tout cela…**

**Cette fois, Draco se retira (non sans mal) de mon emprise et se leva. Son expression faciale valsait entre l'amusement et le mépris. Vraiment…je ne savais pas trop ce qu'il cherchait à produire comme réaction.**

_J'ai peut-être été trop loin…  
Il n'aimait sans doute pas se faire peloter sous les regards indiscrets… _

**-- Ce que tu peux être bête, Potter ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte. Je me demande bien comment tu as fais pour te rendre jusqu'ici avec le niveau de stupidité aussi élevé !**

**-- Je…Pardon ? Mais personne ne t'a demander de venir t'asseoir ici que je sache !**

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Il débloque ?_

**Voilà que je me lève à mon tour. Maintenant, j'étais piqué au vif. Toute la classe semblait attentif à notre conversation, surtout Pansy qui paraissait sur le point d'éclater de joie. Des voix se mirent à chuchoter alors que Draco, toujours debout devant moi inclina légèrement la tête, en signe de révérence.**

**-- Bien, dans ce cas, votre majesté de la stupidité, regagnez donc votre trône ! (avec ça, il me repoussa violemment contre le bureau qui se renversa, et moi avec.)**

**Le professeur Tarkin essayait de retenir le Serpentard qui contournait maintenant le bureau renversé. Sans perdre de temps, je me relevai en sortant ma baguette pour la pointer vers le blond.**

**-- Vous allez vous calmer, señores ! s'exclama le professeur, rouge de colère. Je n'ai jamais connu pareil comportement ! C'est outrageant ! (Il me dévisagea d'un air douteux et se tourna vers Draco.) Je suppose que vous êtes satisfait, señor Malfoy ?**

**-- Si c'est des excuses que vous attendez, vous risquez d'attendre longtemps, cracha le préfet en rangeant la baguette qu'il venait de sortir lui aussi.**

**-- Chez le directeur…tout de suite (Tarkin se massa les tempes, comme pour tenter de se calmer) TOUS LES DEUX !**

**Draco paraissait satisfait tandis que moi, je pataugeais dans l'incompréhension totale. Aussitôt que nous fûmes sorti de la pièce, je suivi mon assaillant dans le dédale de corridors en poussant des jurons.**

**-- Merlin ! T'as perdu la boule ou quoi ?**

**Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de réponse même si j'aurais préféré comprendre ses agissements. Puis, brusquement, il me saisit par le bras et m'entraîna à l'écart. Mon dos atterri contre le rempart d'une lucarne du deuxième étage, mes jambes s'écartèrent autour du préfet et je fus contraint de m'asseoir alors qu'il enfoui subitement sa tête contre mon cou.**

**-- Draco ? Qu'est-ce que…**

**Ma plainte fut couper par les lèvres du blond. Je tentai d'abord de protester, estimant que j'avais droit à des explications pour ce comportement hautain il y a de ça quelques minutes. Pourtant, au bout d'un moment, je cédai à toute réplique et me laissa emporter. Je sentais une main se faufiler sous ma chemise pour venir caresser mon dos…c'était si bon que mes bras entourèrent son cou…je le voulais plus près encore…**

**Soudain…ma bouche laissa échapper un gémissement. Son autre main venait de trouver le renflement dans mon pantalon et s'affairait à descendre la fermeture-éclair.**

**-- Oh…on est tendu on dirait, susurra le Blond en jetant un regard vers mon entre-jambe.**

**-- Sale…profiteur, haletais-je difficilement. (il ricana tout en taquinant l'élastique de mon boxer)**

_Merlin...je vais le tuer…_

**-- Désolé trésor mais je t'avais prévenu (il faufila un doigt par delà l'élastique et frôla ma virilité bien tendu.) qu'il valait mieux (la main complète entra sous le sous-vêtement…) arrêter de me provoquer. Maintenant, je n'arrive plus à me retenir…**

**-- Alors…c'était…c'était pour ça que tu…OH MERLIN…**

**Draco avait malheureusement (ou heureusement, peu importe…je sais plus où j'en suis…) un doigté très habile. Il débuta un mouvement de va et vient tout en me regardant dépérir sous ses yeux…sur le point de flancher complètement…**

_Toi ! Tu va y goûter !_  
…

_Dès que…j'aurai repris…le contrôle…_

**Sa bouche se hasarda contre ma joue puis vint une fois de plus effleurer mes lèvres. J'en avais envie…j'avais très envie de…**

**-- Tu sais que tu vas devoir te faire pardonner ? murmurais-je entre deux baisers.**

**-- …C'est ce que je compte bien faire…**

_

* * *

**Quelques instants plus tard…là où tout a commencer…**

* * *

_

**Je ne sais plus très bien comment nous nous sommes retrouvés sur son lit douillet. Je me suis senti soulevé de terre puis transporter sur une bonne distance…loin des regards indiscrets. Nous avions à peine franchi la porte de sa chambre qu'il l'avait verrouillée. Sa voix était étrangement rauque…mais j'en connaissais la cause. Sans ménagements, il m'a précipité contre le matelas et s'est hisser sur moi, sans perdre le contact de mes lèvres…**

_Continue…ne t'arrête pas… _

**Je sentais mon corps devenir aussi mou qu'un bout de chiffon. Ma langue semblait perdue dans une bataille gagnée d'avance pour le blond mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Je profitais de chaque instant comme s'ils pouvaient être les derniers…**

_Cela devrai être interdit d'aimer autant…_

**Une main froide mais douce vient m'effleurer le ventre, provoquant un léger tremblement. Ses yeux argentés me regardaient alors qu'il déboutonnait ma chemise d'un mouvement rapide. Je pouvais lire l'excitation sur ses lèvres comme il pouvait lire l'envie sur les miennes. Ma respiration trahissait mes émotions mais le blond ne s'en moquait pas. Il était trop affairé à embrasser chaque parcelle de mon corps qu'il découvrait…comme s'il s'agissait d'une gourmandise défendue. Puis, il se hissa à nouveau vers moi pour m'effleurer d'un baiser. J'en profitai pour explorer les dessous de la chemise du blond, caressant lentement son dos du bout des doigts en remontant vers sa nuque.**

**À mon tour, mes mains s'affairèrent à le dévêtir, lentement d'abord puis carrément avec hâte. Je le sentis tressaillir lorsqu'il fut torse nu mais ma bouche s'empressa vers son cou. Mes bras, agrippés autour de son cou, me donnait assez de force pour le coucher contre moi. Seulement…le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.**

**-- Oh non trésor…je dois d'abord me faire pardonner…**

**Je lisais dans son regard un certain amusement. Il se pencha à nouveau vers ma nuque. Je sentais les frissons parcourir mon corps alors qu'il descendait dangereusement vers le bas. Je l'entendis rire puis le tout fut camouflé par le bruit de ma fermeture éclair. Mes yeux se figèrent, grand ouvert.**

**-- Draco…qu'est-ce que…que comptes-tu faire ? questionnais-je, légèrement hésitant,**

**-- Me faire pardonner…répondit-il en faisant glisser à la fois mon pantalon et mon boxer.**

**J'étouffai un cri de surprise mais j'étais trop mou pour émettre une plainte. Ma virilité s'offrait à lui, rouge et gonflée…à un tel point que j'avais peur de flancher au moindre mouvement. C'était pire que de la torture…mais bien plus agréable. Puis brusquement, je sentis sa langue parcourir mon érection jusqu'à son extrémité…**

_Oh merlin…arrête…non…  
Si ça continue je vais…_

**Ma respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadées et les mouvement de Draco, de plus en plus rapide. Bientôt, il poussa encore plus loin et entoura ses lèvres contre mon gland qu'il suça avec avidité.**

_Je vais devenir fou !_

**-- Ahhh…s'il te plait…arrête…je…je vais pas tenir !**

**Mais le blond ne m'écoutait pas. Au bout d'un moment, je n'en pouvais plus. Je concentrai ce qui me restait de force pour le repousser plus loin. Il me regardait avec étonnement, sans se douter de ce qui allait se produire…**

**-- Je t'ai dit…que j'allais pas tenir…**

**Brusquement, je me jetai sur lui, tel un fauve sur sa proie. Draco n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il se retrouva par terre, les jambes écartées. Je m'empressai de prendre possession de son corps en montant sur lui. Ma bouche vint taire toute réplique possible alors que mes doigts le débarrassant de tout vêtement restant. Après un bref contact visuel, quelque peu troublé mais amusé, j'entrepris de rendre la pareille à mon ange. Tout en le masturbant avec force, je ne perdais pas vu son visage tendu par le plaisir. Je ne perdais rien non plus de ses cris rauques ni de ses gémissements, goûtant avec appétit à sa virilité.**

_Oui…tu aimes ça…  
Je le sais…je le sens…_

_Tu es vraiment tendu mon ange…_

**Je savais qu'il était à bout mais je voulais faire durer le plaisir plus longtemps. C'était un peu comme si je désirais le torturer, le faire souffrir de cette attente…mais ce n'était pas tout à fait ça.**

_Draco…si tu savais comme j'ai peur en ce moment…  
Je n'en ai peut-être pas l'air mais…_

_Je tremble…_

_J'ai trop de mauvais souvenirs à chasser…  
Est-ce que je vais y arriver ?_

**-- Règle numéro un : on n'abaisse jamais sa garde, murmura le blond en me retournant brusquement sur le dos.**

**Il se tenait à bout de bras devant moi alors que moi, je n'osais plus bouger. Où se trouvait le courage qui s'était manifesté il y a de ça quelques minutes à peine ? J'étais perplexe et j'avais presque envie…de reculer…de m'enfuir…**

**-- Harry…ajouta mon ange en s'immobilisant lui aussi. Je sais que tu as peur. C'est sans doute pourquoi tu te bouscules presque autant que tu freines tes émotions.**

**Je ne perdais pas une seule parole qu'il prononçait, tellement il avait raison. Les quelques semaines passés sous d'affreuses tortures y étaient pour quelque chose, il n'y avait pas de doute. Et malgré tout…malgré toute cette peur, tout ce refoulement émotionnel, je ne voulais pas en rester là. Ma main grimpa jusqu'à son visage angélique et effleura ses joues.**

**-- Je ne veux pas attendre, Dray…je veux…je veux…**

**-- Tu es sûr ? répondit-il en devinant mon intention.**

**J'approuvai d'un simple hochement de tête en lui rendant un sourire.**

_Tout ira bien…parce que c'est toi…_

**Souriant à son tour, le blond m'attira vers lui et m'enlaça longuement. Je l'entendais murmurer des mots doux, des « je t'aime Harry» à la volée. Il me souleva de nouveau pour m'étendre de côté sur le lit. Mon cœur battait la chamade et mon ventre frémissait d'envie. Mon amour pris ensuite place derrière moi et passa un bras devant pour venir caresser mon torse. Je savais bien qu'il voulait me rassurer. Il voulait me rassurer par ses caresses, par touts ces petits baisers chauds et tendres qui longeait ma nuque jusqu'à mon épaule. Puis doucement, il m'écarta les jambes et s'installa près de mon désir. Je n'avais plus peur…j'en avais envie…je le voulais en moi plus que tout autre chose…**

_Aie…_

**Peu importe la douceur de ses gestes, cela n'en restait pas moins douloureux sur le coup. Je le sentais s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi…toujours plus profond…oui plus…Ma tête valsait de tout les côtés et mes mains s'agrippaient aux draps humides de sueurs. Lentement, au rythme du mouvement de va et vient du blond, la douleur cessa. Seul quelques larmes séchés au premier contact restait au coin de mes émeraudes enivrées. Nos cris s'entremêlaient alors que peu à peu, je perdais toute raison…**

**Arrivé à l'apogée du désir, je sentis Draco se relâcher en moi et pousser un profond soupir. Presque au même, il descendit sa main vers ma virilité et la massa frénétiquement jusqu'à ce qu'a mon tour je me relâche dans un cri.**

**Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun de nous ne bouge. Ma tête reposait maintenant contre son oreiller moelleuse tandis que la sienne s'était posée sur mon ventre. Quant à mes doigts, ils jouaient à cache-cache dans ses cheveux…j'étais si bien…**

**-- Je t'aime…murmurais-je avant de m'assoupir.**

**Les minutes passèrent, puis heures. Nous dormions tout deux d'un profond sommeil lorsqu'un bruit fracassant nous fit sursauter. Apparemment, il faisait encore nuit mais pourtant, on entendait des cris et des bruits de pas pressants non loin de nous. Puis, une odeur étrange plana dans la pièce.**

**-- On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller voir ce qui se passe, soupira le blond qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger. Attend-moi ici.**

**Je le regardai se levai puis s'habiller avec mollesse, une expression épuisée au visage. Il faisait bien plus froid depuis qu'il avait quitter le lit. Néanmoins, je m'apprêtais à me rendormir lorsqu'il me secoua frénétiquement par les épaules.**

**-- Lève-toi, Harry ! Je pense que l'école est en feu !**

**_A suivre..._ **

**

* * *

**Bon...j'ai encore réussi a être sadique lol ! Désolé du retard encore une fois mais bon...je crois que l'important c'est que je l'aie poster non ? XD alors ? Cela vous a plu ? Déplu ? Des commentaires ? Un ptit bonjour en passant et hop ! A bientot dans le chapitre 10 (que jai dailleur commencer a rédiger (OUF LOL)

Bisouilles ! Tan oXo


	10. La Vérité

°°°°° **_Set me free _**°°°°°

**Disclaimer **: (encore et toujours la même chose…lol) Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR ! Je détiens cette fic cependant ! (joie)

**Avertissement** : Cette fic est un slash, ce qui veut dire relation entre deux personnes du même sexe, en l'occurrence ici, deux hommes ! Vous êtes avertis ;). Elle contiendra une bonne dose d'émotions fortes, et même certains abus mais je vous assure que justice sera faite ! (Attache ta tuque Albus !)

**Synopsis** : (POV) Harry se sens seul…il ne demande qu'à aimer et être aimer en retour. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il y aurait deux personnes prêtes à tout pour lui prouver cet amour. L'une le traumatisera et l'autre le surprendra…mais laquelle le libèrera de sa solitude ? (slash)

**Genre** : Romance/Angst en grande partie.

**Couple **: HP/DM…quoi qu'il y aura un obstacle majeur dans cette relation. (baissez vos armes :p)

**Petite note **: C'est d'abord un POV Harry mais contiendra éventuellement des POV Draco. Sinon, je mentionnerai lorsqu'il y aura des changements. Les phrases en italique représentent les pensées sur le vif. Celles entre guillemets proviennent du vieux débris lol.

**Remerciements :** Un gros merci à mes deux beta-reader adorées, Nymphodora Tonks et Ilys pour leur aide précieuse et leur correction ardue (C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire lol). Sans vous ce chapitre ne serait toujours pas online !

**RAR Anonyme:** Je voudrais remercier **lo hana ni** pour sa review, aussi je le fais en début de chapitre pcq j'ai pas ton e-mail (tan aime pas trop le nouveau systeme de RAR...LOL)

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous !

_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : La vérité**_

_

* * *

**Dans les cachots…**

* * *

_

Cette nuit-là fut l'une des plus froide que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Un vent glacial sifflait par les interstices des fenêtres, comme pour signaler sa présence. Or, personne ne s'en préoccupait. Pas même le maître de potions, profondément endormi, ignorant encore la gravité de la situation…

Cette nuit-là, il fut hanter d'un horrible cauchemar ou du moins, cela l'était pour lui. Encore et toujours, le même rêve se répétait, histoire de lui rappeler les pires moments de sa triste vie. Entre autre, il se voyait debout devant toute la délégation du collège, juste à côté de l'être qu'il méprisait le plus, Harry Potter. Le Gryffondor recevait bon nombre d'éloges alors que lui, véritable sauveur, se voyait chasser à coup de pied hors des limites de Poudlard. On lui criait des injures, on lui adressait des menaces, on ne croyait plus en son innocence. Il n'était plus le petit protégé de Dumbledore, il n'était plus au service de l'Ordre, il n'était plus rien…Comble de malheur, trois silhouettes l'attendaient de pied ferme à sa sortie mouvementée. Remus, Sirius et James le regardaient atterrir dans la boue crasseuse et n'hésitait pas à se moquer de lui. Chaque fois qu'il rêvait…c'était toujours la même chose…il se retrouvait suspendu par les chevilles alors qu'on lui donnait des coups de bâtons.

-- C'est vraiment dommage que j'aie à te réveiller Severus, tu as l'air de faire de si beaux rêves…souffla une voix à l'extrémité de la pièce.

Rogue ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les bras crispés et les mains agrippant les draps. Qui pouvait bien oser le réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit ? Il aurait bien aimé savoir à qui il avait affaire mais l'intrus ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de se montrer, du moins, pour le moment.

-- J'ai à te parler, alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire…

-- Je n'ai pas à écouter les conseils de n'importe qui, coupa vivement le maître des potions, la voix rauque. Je ne vous le dirai pas deux fois, sortez d'ici tout de suite ! (il tenta d'agripper sa baguette mais fut pris d'une telle quinte de toux qu'il la laisse tomber par terre)

L'inconnu fit quelque pas vers le lit de Rogue et le regarda d'un air qui se voulait piteux. Si cela n'avait été de Remus Lupin, cela aurait pu passer pour de la vrai pitié. Sans dire un mot, il sortit de sa poche un petit flacon contenant un liquide bleu et le tendit à Rogue qui respirait difficilement.

-- Quelqu'un ma demandé de te donner ceci …

**_¤¤¤ Flash-back ¤¤¤_**

Il devait être très tard lorsque Remus Lupin, assoupi sur le divan du salon, fut brusquement réveiller par un messager aux ailes de feu.

-- Fumseck ? (il regarda le volatile venu se poser face à lui, transportant un petit bout d'étoffe) Qu'est-ce que tu nous apportes ?

Sans plus de cérémonie, le lycanthrope s'étira vers l'oiseau et détacha le bout d'étoffe sur lequel était gribouillé un message. Malgré les traits grossier, Remus reconnu l'écriture familière de Dumbledore… l'encre était presque illisible, d'un rouge-brunâtre…on aurait presque dit…du sang ?

_

* * *

**Fait prisonnier par Voldemort…depuis des mois… imposteur à Poudlard…Severus empoisonné par prof DFCM…trouver antidote pour « Avaria »…prévenez Minerva…protégez Harry…on lui a fait beaucoup de mal…plus de temps…attaque Poudlard bientôt…réunissez l'Ordre…rendez-vous là-bas…ils arrivent…**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

_

Remus se leva d'un bond et alla chercher le nécessaire pour envoyer un message au professeur McGonnagall. Il y avait tant à faire…et la note de Dumbledore l'avait grandement inquiétée. Fumseck attendit sur le bord de la table en chantant un air triste…il était inquiet pour son maître, presque autant que Remus l'était pour Harry…

**_¤¤¤ Fin of flash-back ¤¤¤_**

Severus fit mine de regarder ce que le lycanthrope lui apportait, sans pourtant vouloir l'accepter.

-- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide (il se redressa autant qu'il le pouvait dans son lit et dévisagea d'un œil noir le lycanthrope). J'ai déjà bien assez d'un empoisonnement sans en subir un autre je…

Sans l'avertir, Remus s'était précipité vers lui et lui avait fait avaler de force le contenu du flacon. Rogue toussotait en se débattant mais fini par capituler en ressentant les effets bénéfique de la potion. Son teint cireux ne reprit guère de couleur mais on pouvait à nouveau voir une fossette de mépris se dessiner au coin de sa lèvre supérieur, indiquant clairement qu'il avait prit du mieux. Aussi, sa vilaine toux semblait s'être volatilisée, tout comme sa faiblesse musculaire. D'un bond, il se leva et ramassa sa baguette pour la pointer vers son sauveur.

-- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te remercier pour ça, marmonna-t-il d'un ton froid.

-- Peu m'importe, je ne suis ici que pour t'avertir du danger. (Rogue fronças les sourcils sans abaisser sa garde) Or je suis très pressé alors je vais faire court : Tarkin est un Mangemort. C'est aussi lui qu'il faut que tu dois blâmer pour ton empoisonnement. Autre fait important, celui qui se dit être Albus Dumbledore n'est qu'un imposteur.

-- Comment cela se pourrait-il ? questionna subitement Rogue, le visage dénué d'expression. Je pratique la légillimancie donc je m'en serai aperçu.

-- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer plus pour le moment, Severus, s'impatienta Remus, Minerva m'attend. Nous devons nous occuper de chose plus graves que Tarkin.

D'un pas rapide, Remus alla jusqu'à la lucarne de la chambre et tira les rideaux pour révéler un halo de flammes vertes qui s'agrippait au mur de l'établissement. À l'extrême nord, on pouvait apercevoir, tout en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, la marque des ténèbres flottant dans les airs. Plus bas, près des grandes portes, se trouvait une dizaines de silhouettes encagoulées en plein combat avec le garde chasse, Nymphadora Tonks (reconnaissable par ses cheveux rose vif) et Shackelbolt. Le maître des potions devint livide en entendant, cette fois de l'intérieur, des cris apeurés s'élever au niveau supérieur.

-- Ils sont ici, souffla Remus, Voldemort et ses acolytes sont entré à Poudlard…

_

* * *

**Dans la chambre du blond…**

* * *

_

**_¤¤¤ (POV Draco) ¤¤¤_**

Aussitôt que je vis un halo de flammes s'infiltrer par la fissure sous la porte, j'ai compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les cris apeurés des élèves se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et Harry, à moitié endormi, avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait.

-- Habille-toi vite, je vais t'attendre dehors, avais-je murmurer au lion qui se frottait maladroitement les yeux.

Ne sachant trop ce qui allait arriver, j'attrapai ma cape et ma baguette. J'ai d'abord tenté d'éteindre les flammes mais rien n'y fit. Au contraire, elles semblaient redoublés de vigueur à chaque sortilège prononcé. Je commençais à avoir des doutes, de sérieux doutes qui risquaient fort d'avoir un lien avec Harry.

-- Aie ! Ma cicatrice ! Hurla le brun.

_Alors…c'est que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'est pas loin…_

**_BOUM !_**

Cette fois, on aurait dit que quelque chose essayait d'enfoncer ma porte. Il fallait sortir d'ici au plus vite ! Harry me rejoint et murmura un sort qui repoussa enfin les flammes.

**_BOUM !_**

Brusquement, la porte céda pour laisser passer Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Ils avaient tous l'air affolés, tout comme les élèves qui traversaient le corridor derrière eux, hurlant de terreur.

-- Draco ! Par Salazar, tu vas bien, souffla la Serpentard, soulagée.

Puis, elle se figea en posant un regard noir vers le Gryffondor à ma droite. Harry, pour sa part, inclina la tête et lui rendit son regard avec un sourire amusé.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici, celui-là ? gronda-t-elle en pointant le brun.

_**BOUMMMM !**_

Un nouvelle explosion retentit, cette fois plus proche. On aurait dit que le plafond allait céder sous le poids de quelque chose…d'énorme. Sans attendre notre reste, nous sortîmes d'un pas précipité pour nous retrouver dans un corridor maintenant silencieux. Avant qu'Harry ne puisse sortir de la pièce, Pansy m'attira à l'écart et pris mes mains dans les siennes.

-- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ici, Draco, murmura-t-elle. Il est venu pour régler ses comptes (elle fusilla Harry du regard alors que ce dernier sortait derrière Crabbe). Viens avec moi maintenant, quelqu'un t'attend dans le hall. Tu as bien reçu le message, non ?

-- Quel message ? coupa Harry qui venait de capter la conversation.

-- Rien qui te concerne, répliquais-je sur un ton froid.

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à mes paroles. En fait, je ne voulais pas mêler Harry à tout ça. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était important de lui mentionner que mon père m'avait contacter et qu'il m'annonçait sa venue imminente. Cela l'aurait inquiété et le pauvre a déjà assez à endurer comme ça.

-- J'ai jurer que je te protégerais Harry…et c'est ce que je vais faire…

-- Tu as fini de me ménager ? tonna le brun, les joues en feu. Si tu veux que je te fasse confiance, il faudrait peut-être que tu commence par ME faire confiance ! Je…je t'ai TOUT dit ! J'ai accepté ton aide et en retour tu ne veux pas que je te rende la pareille ?

-- C'est peut-être parce qu'il n'a plus besoin de toi, le balafré, répliqua Pansy en ricanant.

Avant même que je ne puisse réagir, ils prononcèrent à l'unisson un « Stupéfix » et Harry se figea sur place. Crabbe rit à son tour et le bousculant pour qu'il tombe par terre. J'étais fou de rage !

-- LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! hurlais-je à l'intention des deux imbéciles.

-- Draco, trésor. Tu ne te rends pas comptes que nous venons de t'enlever un énorme poids ? ajouta la Serpentard en tentant de me maintenir. Tu voulais protéger Potter, non ? En le laissant ici…tu l'empêches de te suivre vers une mort certaine.

Venant de Pansy, ces paroles avaient quelque chose qui sonnaient faux. Pourtant, elle avait raison sur un point : Je ne voulais pas exposer Harry au danger plus qu'il ne fallait. La vengeance que je nourrie pour ma défunte mère ne regardait que moi et moi seul ! Je sais très bien que mes soi-disant amis Serpentards n'ont aucune sympathie pour le brun mais moi, j'avais toute les raisons du monde de vouloir prendre soin de lui…

_On fait parfois des trucs étranges…quand on aime…  
Certain irait même…jusqu'à mourir…_

**_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Draco) ¤¤¤_**

_

* * *

**Cour extérieure de Poudlard…**

* * *

_

Ce fut d'abord un sifflement qui attira l'attention de Hagrid. Un sifflement suivit d'une forte détonation provenant de la grille d'entrée.

Un vent de rage flottait à l'entrée de Poudlard alors que devant la porte, se tenait les disciples de Voldemort, armés de leur baguette. Ils attendaient là, immobiles, alors que le garde-chasse se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas rapide, suivi par Crockdur. Il n'avait pas le temps de prévenir qui que se soit, il ne pouvait qu'hurler en direction du château, sachant très bien que sa voix ne serait pas assez forte pour être entendu. Peut-être arriverait-il à maîtriser la situation tout seul malgré leur nombre (dix à première vue). Hagrid approchait de la grille, faussement confiant en lui. Les dix silhouettes ne bougeaient toujours pas mais le fixait d'une façon inquiétante. Aucune peur ne se lisait dans leurs yeux et le garde-chasse eut tôt fait de comprendre cette assurance…les Mangemorts n'étaient pas venus seuls. Derrière eux se trouvait une véritable armée, principalement constitué de Détraqueurs et de Géants. Au dessus d'eux flottait des spectres, ou bien était-ce des Inferis ?

-- Merlin, nous allons avoir besoin de votre aide, souffla Hagrid en s'immobilisant à son tour devant l'impressionnante masse ténébreuse.

Soudain, un des Mangemorts fit un pas vers lui, la baguette pointé sur sa proie. Le garde-chasse avait beau être grand et fort, à l'intérieur, il frissonnait de tout son être. Allait-il survivre à cet assaut ? Peu importe, il n'allait pas leur donner le plaisir de le détruire avec facilité. Ainsi, il se rua vers le Mangemort, provocant une légère surprise qui lui permit de le déstabiliser quelques instants, juste assez longtemps pour que lui-même arrive à attraper sa baguette, précieusement dissimulée dans un bâton qu'il traînait avec lui en cas de besoin. La suite était prévisible et le combat inévitable. Hagrid faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais ce n'était pas facile de les maintenir. Heureusement, il fut rejoint par Nymphadora Tonks. Cette dernière fit une entrée fracassante avec un sort de désarmement.

-- J'ai bien fait de venir il semblerait, dit Tonks le visage rougie par le vent glacial. De mon poste à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai aperçu une lumière étrange se dirigeant vers Poudlard. Vous allez bien Hagrid ?

-- Cela devrait aller…

Les cheveux rose vif de Tonks se collait à son visage en sueur. Hagrid vint se poster derrière elle, toujours armée de sa baguette. Peu de temps plus tard, Shackelbolt arriva, suivit par le professeur McGonagall et Flitwick. Hagrid se réjouit intérieurement mais se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour l'entendre de si loin…

-- Où est Dumbledore lorsqu'on a besoin de lui, marmonnait Shackelbolt en stupéfixant un Mangemort qui s'élançait vers lui. (McGonnagall le regarda d'un air grave, ne sachant que répondre)

-- Quelqu'un a dû désactiver les protections de la grilles, s'écria Flitwick en envoyant valser un autre Mangemort contre une tourelle plus loin.

Derrière eux, l'armée de Voldemort ne bougeait pas, attendant sûrement le signal pour passer à l'attaque.

-- Où est le professeur Tarkin ? tonna Hagrid. Son aide serait utile en ce moment !

Presque au même moment, une série d'explosions les firent sursauter! Sans qu'on ne sache comment, la tour d'astronomie s'était écrouler dans un grondement sourd, laissant flotter dans les airs la terrible marque du mage noir. Puis, vint s'ajouter un fracas dans la tour des lions. Certaines fenêtres de l'école volèrent en éclats suite au choc mais ce qui surprit davantage McGonnagall fut de voir l'épaisse masse de flammes verdâtre naître autour d'eux, grimper aux arbres avoisinants pour ensuite se coller au mur de l'établissement. Leur force et leur densité effrayante laissait presque croire qu'elles étaient vivantes…Impuissants, les membres de l'Ordre regardaient le halo de flammes maudites s'infiltrer dans l'école sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire. Au fond d'elle-même, la directrice de Gryffondor espérait de tout cœur que les préfets en chefs allaient réussir à faire sortir les élèves avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…Eux-même, étaient tous trop occupé à retenir la troupe de Mangemort aux portes de Poudlard pour voir venir une attaque à l'interne.

Le garde-chasse commençait à se fatiguer. Les sorts qu'il ne parvenait pas à repousser devenait douloureux contre sa peau rêche. Il aurait bien voulu lui aussi que Dumbledore soit présent parmi eux mais il devait sûrement avoir beaucoup plus important à faire. Lorsque, pour la énième fois, le demi-géant repoussa un assaillant, il remarqua une ombre se dirigeant vers la forêt interdite, suivit, croyez le ou non par le professeur Rogue lui-même. Quelqu'un avait du franchir la ligne de front formée par leur petit groupe…

-- Ce n'était qu'un piège pour nous retenir ici ! lança-t-elle alors qu'elle vit s'avancer vers elle celui qui allait pouvoir fournir les explications : Remus Lupin.

_

* * *

**Lisière de la forêt interdite…**

* * *

_

Le professeur Tarkin marchait à grand pas vers la forêt sombre. Il se hâtait de rejoindre le point de rendez-vous prévu avant que le subterfuge ne soit découvert. Tout seul dans la moiteur de la nuit, il ricanait en songeant à toute cette histoire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait fier de lui et de sa fidélité. Il serait peut-être même parmi ses plus proches, qui sait. En tournant à l'embranchement d'un sentier terreux, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Apparemment, quelqu'un l'avait suivit.

Le crétin ne sait pas dans quel pétrin il vient de se fourrer… 

Tarkin continua sa route, mine de rien, lorsqu'il fut surpris, non pas par derrière, mais par devant. Devant lui se trouvait le visage amer du professeur Rogue, le seul qui risquait de l'empêcher de mener à bien sa mission.

_Que fait-il debout, ce tas de vidange ?  
Je croyais que le poison aurait fait son effet maintenant…_

-- Tu sembles surpris, Tarkin, murmura Rogue d'un ton froid. Quelque chose ne fonctionne pas comme tu le souhaites ?

Rogue leva sa baguette dont l'extrémité brillait d'une lumière rassurante. Il s'avança en direction de Tarkin qui, ma foi, était réellement décontenancé par sa présence. Ce dernier revêtit alors on air hautain pour répondre au maître de potions.

-- Tu es plus coriace que je ne le croyais, Rogue. Mais sache qu'il n'était pas très prudent de me suivre.

-- Dans ce cas…Nous allons devoir nous expliquer…

Un craquement sec fit sursauter les deux hommes alors qu'ils sentirent une présence les entourer.

_

* * *

**Toujours dans les corridors…**

* * *

_

**_¤¤¤ (POV Harry) ¤¤¤_**

_Par Merlin ! Je te jure que tu va me le payer, espèce de gorille !_

J'étais là, étendu contre les dalles froides du corridor, face à la porte que j'avais franchi quelques minutes plus tôt. Malheureusement pour moi, personne ne passait par ici. Je voyais valser les flammes autour de moi sans que je ne puisse bouger pour les repousser. J'étais stupéfixé, les yeux grands ouverts, attendant je ne sais par quel miracle, que Draco se décide enfin à revenir.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris de me laisser ainsi…mais malgré ma colère, je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Non, pas après ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne voulais pas penser que tout risquait de m'éclater au visage. Je voulais vraiment y croire…pour une fois. Mais n'empêche qu'il peut vraiment être arrogant à ses heures celui-là…

**_BOUM !_**

Une poutrelle venait de s'effondrer tout près de moi et mon bras gauche ressenti soudain une vive douleur. Bien que Stupéfixé, l'odeur de la braise parvenait à mes narines. Quand à ma peau, elle subissait la morsure du feu et encore, je ne pouvais pas bouger ! Je commençais vraiment à avoir peur de finir calciner ici…

C'est alors que je vis une silhouette au cheveux roux s'approcher de moi. Mes yeux me piquaient et je voyais flou mais j'étais certain qu'il s'agissait de Ginny. Sans trop savoir comment elle s'y prit, elle me libéra du sortilège et s'empressa d'éteindre le feu qui grimpait le long de mon bras. Aussitôt libéré, elle m'aida à me lever en passant un bras autour de ma taille et m'entraîna plus loin.

-- Merci Ginny, soufflais-je, encore étourdi. Sans toi, je crois que je serais mort brûlé.

J'avais essayé de détendre l'atmosphère en esquissant un sourire mais la rouquine semblait trop inquiète pour se détendre. Dès que nous fûmes passé près de la statue d'un gobelin (ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait), elle me serra très fort dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer.

-- Harry, je suis contente de t'avoir trouvé, sanglota-t-elle. J'avais…j'avais peur que tu ne sois mort. C'est…c'est terrible ! Le feu ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, nous étions dans la salle commune en train de réviser lorsque la porte a brusquement exploser! Puis…il y a eut des éboulements! J'ai entendu des voix, des voix qui criaient au secours et d'autres qui ricanaient ! J'avais si peur si tu savais !

-- Shhh…calme-toi, murmurais-je en caressant maladroitement le dos de la lionne. L'important est que tu aies pu sortir de là…nous découvrirons assez vite ce qui se passe.

Ginny se raidit à ces mots et se retira de mon étreinte. Elle plongea son regard mouillé de larmes dans mes émeraudes et je pus lire une grande détresse.

-- Ne me dit pas que…

-- Nous n'avons pas tous réussis à sortir, termina-t-elle en devinant ma pensée. Ceux qui se trouvait dans la salle commune sont presque tous sains et saufs, mise à part quelques ecchymoses. Les préfets en chefs sont arrivés presque au même moment pour nous faire sortir mais…mais…il y avait des élèves dans les dortoirs…ceux-là ne sont jamais sorti…Seamus…Dean…Neville…on ne sait pas si…si…

-- Il faut vite retourner à la tour de Gryffondor ! m'écriais-je subitement en saisissant Ginny par les épaules. Ginny, ne t'en fait pas, nous allons les sortirs de là.

Quelque part, au fond de moi, mon cœur tremblait lorsque j'entendis le nom de Seamus et de Dean. J'aurais aimé me dire qu'il pouvait bien brûler vif dans le dortoir mais…je savais aussi ce que voulais dire le mot « entraide ». Bien qu'ils aient été méchants avec moi, je ne voulais pas leur mort…je ne voulais pas les laisser à leur sort cruel…je ne voulais plus que quelqu'un souffre. Il était temps que tout cela cesse une bonne fois pour toute…

**_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Harry) ¤¤¤_**

_

* * *

**Dans le hall d'entrée**

* * *

_

**_¤¤¤ (POV Draco) ¤¤¤_**

Je commençais à me ronger de remords de l'avoir laisser là…J'aurais au moins pu le mettre en sûreté mais, m'aurait-il laisser faire de bon gré ? Non…pas Harry…Seulement, je n'approuvais pas l'initiative du trio en le rendant vulnérable au moindre danger. J'aurais préféré rester avec lui…

_Si seulement tu n'étais pas venu ce soir…père…_

Nous fûmes bientôt arrivé à la grande salle qui semblait la moins saccagée de toute l'école. Les tables des quatre maisons reposaient dans un silence plat alors que dehors, on pouvait entendre la rage et les cries de peur. Le crépitement des flammes s'était tu graduellement pour ne laisser place qu'au vide total. Mon regard se posa alors plus loin, en direction d'un petit groupe de personnes qui paraissait attendre quelqu'un. Même d'ici, je ne pouvait dire si mon chien de père se trouvait parmi eux. Seulement, je fus surpris lorsque je vis le professeur Dumbledore s'avancer à notre rencontre.

_Rappelle-toi que c'est un imposteur, mon vieux…  
Le vrai Dumbledore ne serait pas ici à regarder brûler son école. _

Je me rappelai alors toutes les souffrances qu'Harry avaient endurées jusqu'à ce jour et je maudissais Voldemort pour en avoir été la cause. Pansy était plus excitée que jamais et n'avait toujours pas lâché mon bras. Sans doute qu'elle avait peur que je ne change d'avis. Pourtant, malgré le fait que je serais sans doute éliminé pour traîtrise, je ne voulais pas reculer devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je voulais lui monter toute la dignité, si belle fut-elle, d'un vrai Malfoy. Un Malfoy n'a pas peur devant son ennemi, il ne courbe pas le dos ni ne détourne le regard de son assaillant. Il affronte jusqu'au bout sans laisser quoi que se soit lui barrer la route…

_Es-tu prêt à subir ma colère ?_

Crabbe et Goyle vinrent tout deux à mes côtés, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Je regardais le déguisement du Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne pu réprimer un rire.

-- Puis-je savoir ce qui est si amusant ? murmura la voix faussement douce de l'imposteur.

-- Je ne pensais pas que votre grandeur aurait revêtu le masque d'un vieux sénile, répondis-je, amusé.

Crabbe ricana à son tour, quoi que je doute qu'il n'eut compris quelque chose. Pansy s'avança vers moi, l'air particulièrement mal à l'aise.

-- Il faut l'excuser, maître, jubila-t-elle en effectuant une basse révérence devant l'homme. Il est quelque peu retourné depuis quelques temps . Vous savez avec qui il était ? Il était avec…(Voldemort lui fit signe de se taire et agrippa mon regard noir)

-- Je sais très bien avec qui il était, merci Pansy, continua le faux Dumbledore en mettant une main sur mon épaule (J'esquissai un mouvement pour le dégager mais il resta à sa place). Mon cher Draco…tu sais combien il est dangereux de jouer avec le feu, n'est-ce pas ?

-- Presque autant que de jouer avec la vie, ou bien cela vous est-il ÉGAL ! crachais-je en reculant d'un pas. Vous savez ce qu'il est advenu de ma mère ? VOUS LE SAVEZ, N'EST-CE PAS ! (le Seigneur des Ténèbres resta muet) ELLE A ÉTÉ TUÉ ET PAR NUL AUTRE QUE MON PÈRE, ELLE QUI L'AIMAIT TANT ! ET QUI DEVRAIS-JE BLAMER MISE À PART LUI ? JE SAIS BIEN QUE VOUS L'AVEZ POUSSÉ À LA TUER ! JE VOUS DÉTESTE ! JE VOUS HAIS !

Voldemort s'avança vers moi et me gifla violemment, me propulsant presque par terre. Pansy poussa un cri étouffé et Goyle se mit à l'écart pour éviter le coup. Seul Crabbe restait sur place, visiblement l'esprit ailleurs…comme toujours.

-- IL SUFFIT! Tonna-t-il. Sache que ta mère est morte par sa propre faute et non par la mienne! Elle n'aurait pas due se rendre à Azkaban! Elle n'aurait pas dû s'exposer ouvertement au ministère et m'empêcher de mener à bien le plan que j'avais établi! À cause d'elle, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu avant de finaliser cette attaque…

Mes poings se serrèrent si fort que je sentis ma peau se transpercer au contact de mes ongles. Je ne m'attendais pas à entendre une quelconque excuse ni même de remords de la part de cet être dépourvu de cœur. Cependant, le mien exigeait de connaître la vérité.

-- Pourquoi…pourquoi elle ? Et Pourquoi Harry ? marmonnais-je en tremblant de rage.

-- Harry ? Je constate que tu l'appelles déjà par son prénom ! Sais-tu ce qu'il advient des sorciers homosexuels, Draco ? Ce genre de comportement est très mal vu…

-- RÉPONDEZ-MOI ! le coupais-je. Pourquoi avoir fait subir toutes ces horreur à Harry ? Ces actes sont tout aussi mal vu que les miens mais moi, je les assumes et je m'en moque ! Mais vous…vous vous amusez avec l'innocence d'un être qui, à mon avis, en a déjà assez enduré.

Cette fois-ci, mon visage resta intact de coup mais je pouvais lire la rage dans les yeux du seigneur noir.

-- Quelle…arrogance. Soit ! J'ai baisé ce petit avorton ! Pour ce qu'il vaut de toute façon…(il étira un long sourire et fit signe à l'un de ses suivants de lui donner sa cape) Il n'était question que de l'affaiblir pour lui faciliter la tâche. Et cette apparence n'est que temporaire, heureusement.

Il faut vraiment que je tue cet enfoiré…il faut que je le fasse souffrir, et mon père avec. Je ne veux pas devenir au service d'un homme qui n'a plus d'existence. Je ne veux pas finir comme mon père…je veux oublier le passé et recommencer à neuf.

-- Alors ? Es-tu prêt à te joindre au maître ? me questionna-t-il brusquement. Il attend notre arrivé avec impatience. Je ne saurais le décevoir en revenant sans toi.

Je suis perdu là…ou bien Voldemort à complètement perdu l'esprit ou il se moque de moi. Déjà, le Polynectar perdait de son effet et les traits du faux Dumbledore disparaissaient pour laisser place à sa vraie nature…

_Non…_  
…  
_Je…c'est impossible…_

-- Tu es bien silencieux…mon fils…

**_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Draco) ¤¤¤_**

**_A suivre... _**

**_

* * *

_**

** Et voila ! Un autre chapitre de terminé ! ON NE TRUCIDE PAS L'AUTEURE ;p...je sais que je suis sadique de terminé ainsi mais je pouvais pas m'en empècher ! (tan revêti son armure anti patate et chou pourri)...bon alors pour me faire pardonner je vais tenter de publier plus tôt.**

**En attendant, si vous avez des commentaires, positifs ou négatifs, ou simplement quelque chose à dire sur la fic, ne vous gêner pas pour me le faire savoir par le biais d'une sublime review. Aussi, pour les lecteurs anonymes, si vous voulez que je vous répondes, laissez-moi une adresse svp pcq feufeunet veut plus que je le fasse dans mon chapitre...snif...**

**Sur ce, a bientôt dans le chapître 11 !  
Bizouilles ! Tan oXxXxXo ****_  
_**


	11. La Confrontation

°°°°° **_Set me free _**°°°°°

**Disclaimer **: (encore et toujours la même chose…lol) Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR ! Je détiens cette fic cependant ! (joie)

**Avertissement** : Cette fic est un slash, ce qui veut dire relation entre deux personnes du même sexe, en l'occurrence ici, deux hommes ! Vous êtes avertis ;). Elle contiendra une bonne dose d'émotions fortes, et même certains abus mais je vous assure que justice sera faite ! (Attache ta tuque Albus !)

**Synopsis** : (POV) Harry se sens seul…il ne demande qu'à aimer et être aimer en retour. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il y aurait deux personnes prêtes à tout pour lui prouver cet amour. L'une le traumatisera et l'autre le surprendra…mais laquelle le libèrera de sa solitude ? (slash)

**Genre** : Romance/Angst en grande partie.

**Couple **: HP/DM…quoi qu'il y aura un obstacle majeur dans cette relation. (baissez vos armes :p)

**Petite note **: C'est d'abord un POV Harry mais contiendra éventuellement des POV Draco. Sinon, je mentionnerai lorsqu'il y aura des changements. Les phrases en italique représentent les pensées sur le vif.

**Remerciements :** Un gros merci à ma petite sœur pour sa correction éclair pour ce chapitre ! (Ilys…m'en veut pas…XD voulait te donner un ti congé !

**RAR Anonyme:** Oubliez pas de me laisser votre mail si vous voulez que je puisse vous répondre :D !

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous !

_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : La Confrontation

* * *

**_

_

* * *

**Toujours dans le hall d'entrée …**

* * *

_

**_¤¤¤ (POV Draco) ¤¤¤_**

**Lentement, je vis les traits raidis de mon père, auparavant représenté par celui du vieux sénile…franchement…je commençais à me demander si j'étais pas dingue. Maintenant…j'arrive pas à contrôler ma rage…qui grimpe…et grimpe…et…**

**-- Tu peux m'expliquer…murmurais-je, les dents serrées, avant que je ne te bute comme un chien ?**

**Mon père afficha un sourire en voyant ma mine déconfite. Cela lui faisait trop plaisir de me voir surpris…je le sais trop bien.**

**-- L'histoire, en tant que tel, tu la connais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? susurra-t-il en s'approchant de mon visage, si près qu'il noyait son regard d'acier dans le miens. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Potter t'a sûrement raconté son calvaire…Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens de l'affaiblir. Maintenant, le maître à repris ses forces et est fin prêt à se battre. Je n'ai fais que préparer le terrain.**

**-- Tu me dégoûtes…sale pédophile…tu déshonores notre famille, ajoutais-je en sentant une force immense m'envahir.**

_Il a l'air surpris…tant mieux…mais je ne vais pas que te faire peur…je vais te tuer…je me l'ai promis…je l'ai promis à Harry…_

**Près de nous, les Mangemorts regardaient la scène avec un mélange d'appréhension et d'angoisse. Voir attiser la colère d'un Malfoy leur donnait froid dans le dos.**

**-- Déteste-moi tant que tu le désires, mon fils, tu n'en seras que plus puissant. Aller, en route ! Le maître t'attend. Il fera de toi un excellent Mangemort…j'en suis sure.**

**Papa Malfoy n'eu pas le temps de rajuster sa cape et de se tourner que je m'élançai sur lui, le planquant au sol. Je ne sais pas où j'ai puisé cette soudaine vigueur, mais je n'avais qu'à me rappeler ce qu'il avait fait à Harry pour attiser ma haine.**

**Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de détester autant… **

**-- Tu as…tué maman…tu l'as fait souffrir et maintenant…tu t'en prends à ce que j'aime le plus au monde…je ne peux le tolérer…**

**Ma voix était presque aussi glacial que la sienne, sinon plus. Une aura m'entourait maintenant, ayant le même effet qu'un bouclier, excepté le fait qu'il ne protégeait pas ceux qu'il englobait. J'enserrai mes mains autour de son cou, voulant l'étrangler, mais il me retenait. Cela ne m'avançait à rien…mais je ne pouvais atteindre ma baguette…lui non plus. Mon père, l'air aussi narquois que d'habitude, avait l'air de s'ennuyer. Attendez… il se moque ou quoi ? Il pense que je ne suis pas capable de le buter ?**

**-- Je vais te tuer…susurrais-je sans détacher mon regard noir du sien.**

**-- Non, tu ne le feras point. Sinon tu l'aurais déjà fait.**

**Brusquement, il rompit le charme nous emprisonnant dans le bouclier et m'envoya valser contre le mur d'un simple geste de la main. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça…**

_T'auras pas ma peau aussi facilement…_

**Il caressa sa gorge du revers de la main et remarqua les marques d'ongles que j'y avais laissées.**

_J'espère que tu vas crever…_

**Ma tête chavira sur le côté alors que ma vue se brouillait…la dernière chose que je vis…fut une ombre se diriger vers moi…**

**_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Draco) ¤¤¤_**

_

* * *

**Au creux de la forêt interdite.**

* * *

_

**Tarkin et Severus se figèrent en même temps. Une curieuse présence les entouraient, une présence pourtant familière…C'est alors qu'ils virent de grandes silhouettes chevalines sortir des bois pour se diriger vers eux. On pouvait lire dans leur yeux qu'ils n'étaient pas content de leur visite, quoique imprévue…**

**-- Les humains sont interdits dans cette forêts, prononça Bane en s'approchant d'eux. N'avions nous point donné d'avertissement aux poulains ?**

**Une approbation, principalement des coups de sabots au sol, se fit entendre autour de lui.**

**-- Laissez-moi vous expliquer, tenta le professeur Tarkin, livide devant ce qu'il considérait comme une horrible créature. Je ne faisais que passer…je ne…oh seigneur…**

**Le centaure face à lui venait de se dresser sur ses deux pattes d'avant avant de les apposer fortement face à l'intrus. Severus restait muet de tout commentaire. Il connaissait trop bien le caractère fier de ces créatures et ne voulait, pour rien au monde, avoir affaire à eux. Brusquement, Tarkin se retrouva par terre sur le dos, les deux larges pattes du centaure l'entourant.**

**-- Je vais te fendre le crâne, stupide humain.**

**-- Non ! s'écria alors un autre centaure, plus loin. C'est peut-être un ami de Hagrid ! Laissons-les partir…pour cette fois !**

**-- Peut-être, tonna Bane, impatient, mais ils ont pénétré dans notre domaine, ils doivent périr!**

**-- Tuons-en un pour donner l'exemple aux autres ! résonna un autre en courrant vers Severus, surpris.**

**D'un mouvement rapide, il sortie sa baguette et lança un _Stupéfix_ en direction de la bête qui se figea. Cela n'allait certes pas améliorer sa situation, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Tarkin profita que Bane avait l'esprit ailleurs pour ramper hors des « griffes » du centaure et s'enfui. Quelques centaures se mirent alors à le poursuivre, tandis que Severus luttait contre quelques autres. Il n'avait jamais affectionné ces créatures et les jugeait trop dangereux pour vivre près du château. Mais Dumbledore n'avait rien voulu entendre…et maintenant il serait peut-être trop tard pour s'en sortir.**

**C'est alors qu'il reçu l'aide la plus inattendue. Sortant de nul part, un oiseau de feu fondit sur les centaures, entourant Severus et les occupa, le temps que ce dernier ne puisse s'enfuir. Plus tard, il devrait se souvenir de remercier le Phoenix de Dumbledore…même s'il ne lui était pas courant qu'il remercie quelqu'un.**

**À un moment, Severus déboucha dans une petite clairière. Il n'entendait plus les cris de rages des centaures, mais ne voyait toujours pas Tarkin.**

**-- Merde…**

**Sa seule et unique chance de prouver que le professeur de DCFM était Mangemort, venait de s'éclipser…Il continua d'avancer vers le milieu de la clairière lorsqu'il fut surpris par cinq hommes encagoulés. L'un d'eux s'avança vers lui tandis que les autres encerclaient une forme inerte sur le sol : Tarkin.**

**-- Vous l'avez tué ? questionna le professeur de Potions, quelque peu déçu de ne pas l'avoir fait lui-même.**

**L'homme se découvrit le visage et souri. Ce n'était pas un homme...il s'agissait de Bellatrix…la seule et l'unique.**

**-- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Severus ? murmura-t-elle, tout sourire. Tu es surpris de me voir? Tu es déçu parce que je t'ai enlevé ton joujou ?**

**-- Pas vraiment, mentit-il sans détourner le regard. Je me doutais bien que, tôt ou tard, vous alliez attaquer Poudlard. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le maître envoi un si minable espion sur les lieux…**

**-- Il t'a attendu longtemps, Severus, coupa brusquement Bellatrix. Il a attendu que tu lui fasses signe, mais tu as préféré rester aux ordres du vieux sénile.**

**-- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix…si je voulais rester en vie assez longtemps.**

**Bellatrix ne semblait pas convaincue de ses propos, comme toujours. Elle n'avait jamais eu confiance en personne, un peu comme le Seigneur des ténèbres.**

**-- Tu sais ce qu'il veut maintenant, Severus ? susurra-t-elle en levant sa baguette vers lui, prête à frapper. Il veut te voir…__**

**_

* * *

Dans le dortoirs des lions

* * *

_**

**_¤¤¤ (POV Harry) ¤¤¤_**

**En voyant l'immense éboulis devant la porte du dortoir, je me demande comment Ginny à fait elle-même pour sortir…D'où on se trouvait, il était impossible d'entendre quoi que se soit. Ginny n'avait pas l'air rassuré et franchement…moi non plus. Le feu se propageait à une vitesse vertigineuse et atteindrait bientôt les lieux. Il fallait donc faire vite si on voulait les sauver.**

**-- Recule-toi un peu, dis-je à la lionne avant d'empoigner ma baguette. _Reducto !_**

**Devant nous, les débris nous empêchant d'avancer, rétrécirent pour n'avoir plus que la taille d'une limace.**

**-- J'aurais du y penser…ce que je suis bête, marmonna Ginny avant de me suivre vers ce qui restait du tableau…vide. Et maintenant, comment on fait ?**

**-- On a pas trop le choix…répondis-je, quelque peu hésitant. On va forcer la porte, _Destructum !_**

**Le tableau explosa presque pour laisser paraître une salle commune délabrée. La fumée était dense autour de nous, mais il ne fallait pas abandonner ! Seamus est peut-être un connard fini qui agit plus vite qu'il ne pense, mais c'était mon ami…enfin si on peut dire. Je ne voulais pas le laisser brûler et Dean non plus ! Je songeais à Ron et à Hermione qui m'avaient filé sous le nez…sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Remarquez que j'avais une bonne excuse…j'étais affaibli…m'enfin. **

**-- Il y a quelqu'un ? toussa une voix provenant d'une pile de chaises détruites. S'il vous plait ! Aidez-moi !**

**-- Neville !**

**Je ne sais pas comment il a survécu à cet éboulis, mais je louais Merlin pour l'avoir épargné ! De peine et de misère, Ginny et moi le sortirent de sa prison. Le pauvre avait l'air terrorisé. Soudain, il m'empoigna par les épaules et se mis à hurler.**

**-- JE L'AI VU, HARRY ! JE SAIS QUI A FAIT ÇA !**

**-- Calme-toi, tu veux ! tentais-je tout en étant secoué vivement.**

**Mais avant même qu'il ne débute son récit, une série de plaintes se firent entendre à l'étage. D'un pas précipité, je grimpai vers le dortoir, sans prendre gare au lambeau de tissus enflammés qui me tombaient dessus. Je connaissais ces voix…ces voix qui m'avaient si souvent crié dessus.**

**-- SEAMUS ? C'EST TOI ? hurlais-je afin qu'il puisse m'entendre.**

**Sa voix était faible, mais c'était bien lui. Dean était avec lui et ne semblait pas blessé. Bientôt, Ginny vint me rejoindre en compagnie d'un Neville blanc comme un drap. Tous ensemble, nous réussîmes à les sortir de là.**

**-- Si tu savais comment je suis désolé de ce que je t'ai dit, Harry. J'avais pas le droit de…**

**-- On reparlera de tout ça plus tard, tu veux! Le coupais-je en voyant les flammes s'intensifier et pénétrer dans la salle commune. Pour le moment, il faut sortir d'ici!**

**Les autres approuvèrent et me suivirent à la hâte dans les corridors déserts.**

_

* * *

**Dans les corridors, un peu plus loin**

* * *

_

_Brrr…on a bien failli y passer !  
Pourquoi il faut toujours que se soit moi qui sortes les autres du pétrin ?_  
_Ils ont une baguette…non ?_

**Je chassai de moi ces pensées malsaines en me disant qu'ils devaient l'avoir perdue, ou encore cassée. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers la cours extérieur de l'école, Neville me raconta ce qui s'était passé.**

**-- De la salle commune, on entendait rien de ce qui se passait. Mais moi, j'étais assis au coin de la fenêtre en train de regarder les étoiles quand j'ai vu des flammes grimpées aux murs ! J'ai d'abord hurlé comme un dingue avant de dire ce qui se passait ! Tu me connais…et Seamus venait tout juste de monter se coucher…Ginny, elle, était assise près du feu, en train de réviser.**

**-- J'allais monter me coucher moi aussi, quand j'ai entendu Neville crier au feu. Je suis donc monté avertir dans le dortoir des filles et…**

**-- C'est là que j'ai entendu des bruits, coupa Neville, visiblement nerveux…des craquements…puis une explosion ! J'ai vu une partie du plafond me tomber dessus, pendant que la porte m'explosait dessus ! Je me suis retrouvé quelques mètres plus loin, renversant les chaises sur mon passage. Et c'est là que je les ai vu…**

**-- Tu as vu quelqu'un ? questionnais-je vivement.**

**-- Oui…plusieurs en fait…ils portaient des cagoules…des Mangemorts. Ils sont entrée dans la salle commune en criant ton nom…ils te cherchaient c'est certain…et je les ai entendu parler d'un plan pour t'attraper…oh Harry…ils ont parlé de Ron…et d'Hermione! Ils vont les tuer si tu ne fais rien !**

**-- QUOI !**

**Neville était sans doute le gars le plus chanceux que je connaissais à ce jour ! Avec tout ce qu'il avait entendu, si on l'aurait trouvé, il ne serait pas mieux que mort. Ce fut mon tour de secouer vivement le lion, apeuré devant ma rage, afin qu'il me raconte le reste.**

**-- Je ne sais rien d'autre, Harry…je suis désolé…murmura Neville.**

**-- Merde…IL FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! hurlais-je à mon tour pour m'arrêter brusquement dans l'embrasure du Hall d'entrée.**

**Ce que je vis ressemblais à une vision d'horreur. La cours extérieur de Poudlard s'était métamorphosé en un énorme champ de bataille. Je vis le professeur McGonnagall et Lupin en train de lutter contre un groupe de Mangemort. Même Hagrid faisait de son mieux en repoussant les intrus comme il le pouvait. Mais il n'y avait pas que des Mangemort…non…c'était une véritable armée composée de Gobelins…de Détraqueurs…de Loup-garou ? Oula…**

**-- Ne restez pas là, Potter! Tonna la voix forte et autoritaire du professeur McGonnagall. Sortez d'ici tout de suite !**

**Tout en repoussant d'un violent _Expelliarmus_, suivi d'un ou deux _Stupéfix_, je m'avançai vers le professeur McGonnagall, visiblement mécontente de mon geste.**

**-- Nous connaissons vos remarquables efforts en sortilèges de défenses, Potter, mais je vous répète qu'il serait plus prudent d'aller vous cacher !**

**-- ME CACHER ? m'emportais-je le regard noir. Me cacher alors que mes amis ont besoin de moi ! Non alors là, pas question !**

**Ginny, Seamus, Dean et Neville accoururent derrière moi. Lupin se dirigeait lui aussi vers moi, laissant le pauvre Flitwick en plein débat avec un Détraqueur.**

**-- Harry, par Merlin ! Tu vas bien ! s'écria-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.**

**-- Professeur, vous ici ?…Ahhh peu importe, écoutez-moi ! haletais-je. Il faut aider Ron et Hermione ! Ils sont en vie !**

**Je me mis a raconter tout ce que Neville m'avait dit, sans oublier un détail…enfin j'espère. J'étais inquiet. Très inquiet. Si inquiet que je ne pensais plus à ce qui s'était passé entre Draco et moi dans le corridor…Je lui en voulais un peu…oui…mais plus que tout…je l'aimais…**

_Draco…_  
…  
_Draco ?  
Mais…qu'est-ce que…_

**-- DRACO ! ILS AMÈNENT DRACO ! m'écriais-je avant de détaler comme un lapin à la poursuite des hommes qui l'emportaient au loin…franchissant les limites de la forêt interdite.**

**Je n'entendais plus les avertissements de McGonnagall, ni la voix de Lupin qui tentait sans doute de me ramener à la raison. C'était la première fois que je m'emportais en criant son nom…la première fois que j'affichais mon intérêt pour le blond de vive voix…peut importe ce qu'ils en pensaient…j'étais déjà loin…**

_

* * *

**Retour à la forêt interdite**

* * *

_

_Je suis stupide…__  
Non…  
Je suis stupide ET amoureux…nuance !_

**Voldemort…tout ça c'est de ta faute…d'abord tu t'attaques à Ron…ensuite à Hermione…Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux me prendre Draco ? C'est parce que j'ai couché avec lui, c'est ça ? C'est parce qu'il m'a aidé à m'en sortir ?**

_Je suis con…__  
C'est de ma faute tout ça…  
Je suis con ET responsable de tout ce qui arrive…_

_PUTAIN !_

**Mes pas s'enfoncèrent profondément dans le sentier boueux. La pluie commençait à tomber, mais les arbres au dessus de ma tête me protégeaient un peu. De toute façon, c'était le cadet de mes soucis. Il fallait que j'aide Draco !**

_Je ne savais pas que je pouvais courir aussi vite…__  
Personne n'a réussi à me suivre…_

**Je ralenti alors mes pas en voyant que j'arrivais à une clairière. Mes pas s'arrêtèrent brusquement lorsque je vis le professeur Tarkin, inerte sur le sol. Il a l'air…mort… **

_C'est sûrement l'œuvre des Mangemorts._  
…

**-- DRACO !**

**Je crois que je l'ai aperçu ! Le fou en moi se met à courir à découvert vers l'objet qui s'avérait à être une cape…sa cape. Je suis de plus en plus inquiet. La dernière fois qu'on à retrouvé un objet ayant appartenu à quelqu'un que j'aime…on ne l'a pas retrouvé…encore du moins.**

_Il faut que ça s'arrête  
J'en peux plus…  
Je vais devenir dingue…_

**Mon regard se perle de larmes…je regarde la cape et j'ai envie de crier.**

_C'est pas juste !  
Pourquoi tu m'as fais ça ?  
Pourquoi c'est toi qu'ils ont pris ?_

**Je saisis l'objet précieux et le serre contre mon cœur tout en hoquetant mon chagrin. Ma vision se brouille davantage…je ferme les yeux…je suis étourdis…ma tête est lourde…c'est curieux…j'ai même l'impression de flotter.**

**-- Je veux mourir…soupirais-je.**

**-- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour toi, répondit une voix féminine.**

**J'ouvris brusquement les yeux pour tomber face a face avec une apparition.**

**-- HERMIONE ! m'écriais-je en me jetant dans ses bras. Tu vas bien, dit ?**

**La lionne ne me répond pas, elle reste immobile. Je réalise soudain que j'ai quitté la clairière…ce qui veut dire que…la cape…**

_Un portoloin…  
Merde…_

**-- Tu n'es pas Hermione…n'est-ce pas ?**

**Je suis tombé dans un piège ! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me dégager qu'elle me lance un _Doloris. _Je tombe par terre, gémissant de douleur et j'entend rire derrière elle.**

**-- Salut, Harry…susurra Ron en sortant de la pénombre. Je t'ai manqué ? (avec ça, il me balance à son tour un _Endoloris_) On dirait bien que non…**

**Je tente de me relever, péniblement, mais on me donne des coups de pieds.**

**-- J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été ami avec toi…susurra le rouquin en me crachant dessus.**

_Non…c'est un cauchemar…cela ne peut être vrai…  
Ils ne sont pas eux-mêmes…  
Ils ne me feraient jamais de mal…_

**-- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser…susurra alors une voix familière…trop familière…**

**Voldemort apparu alors de sa cachette et s'avança vers moi. Il est toujours aussi laid qu'à son habitude…sinon plus. La méchanceté est une laideur…et il EST la laideur incarnée…je le HAIS…**

**-- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à mes amis ? marmonnais-je difficilement en tentant de me relever.**

**Ce fut une pause de courte durée puisque bientôt, Ron revint à la charge. Il se jeta carrément sur moi pour me retenir au sol. Je ne sais plus combien de fois il m'a frappé…mais je commence à être engourdi…la douleur…est inqualifiable…C'est pire que de se faire enfoncer un pieu dans le cœur…Je souffre…je hurle !**

**-- RON…ARRÊTE ! PITIÉ! ARRÊTE ! C'EST MOI ! HARRY !**

**Rien à faire…il ne m'entend pas…Hermione est toujours figée devant nous. Or, le sourire sadique qu'elle affichait s'évanouissait. J'étais désespéré…Je voyais plusieurs silhouettes encagoulés m'entourer…Je suis perdu…et je ne vais jamais revoir Draco…**

**-- Hermione…soufflais-je, sentant que je perdrais conscience bientôt…Hermione…aide-moi…ne le laisse pas…faire…Hermione…**

**Ma tête va exploser…je suis à bout de forces…Hermione me regarde. Ses yeux sont vide d'expressions…d'émotions…mais…Ils sont remplis de larmes.**

**-- Idiote ! tonna Voldemort, les dents serrées. Il ne faut pas arrêter de le frapper ! Ce n'est qu'après que tu iras mieux ! Crois-moi !**

**Hermione cligne des yeux…elle vacille…Voldemort à l'air furieux. Certaines silhouettes bougent vers nous…**

**-- Mon dieu…qu'est-ce que j'ai fais…souffla-t-elle me voyant accroupi par terre, Ron sur moi.**

**-- Aide…moi…**

**Comme si elle venait de recevoir une gifle en pleine figure, Hermione s'élança vers Ron et le poussa sur le côté. Ce dernier, en grommelant, voulu revenir à la charge, mais elle l'arrêta net.**

**-- RON ! RÉVEILLE-TOI BON SANG ! TU NE DOIS PAS ÉCOUTER VOLDEMORT !**

**Brusquement, elle le gifla violement sur la joue, juste assez pour qu'il se mette à gémir comme un gros bébé.**

**-- Fait bobo ça, Mione…qu'est-ce que je t'ai ENCORE fait pour mériter ça ?**

**Je pleure de joie…ou de douleur…peut-être des deux. Je suis content de voir qu'elle va bien, et Ron aussi. Remarquant ce qu'il avait fait, Ron se répandait maintenant en plates excuses tout en m'aidant à me relever…ma foi c'était inutile…ce n'était pas sa faute…Voldemort en est l'investigateur.**

**Hélas, ma joie fut de courte durée. Nous étions encerclés par les Mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'avançait vers moi, baguette en main. D'un simple mouvement, ses disciples emprisonnèrent Ron et Hermione et les attirèrent plus loin, afin de ne pas nuire à leur maître. Je ne pense pas pouvoir m'enfuir…il va falloir que je me batte…une bonne fois pour toute…**

_Mais…où est ma baguette ?_  
…  
_Ça y est ! Je la vois ! Elle est trop loin…merde !_

**-- Tu peux dire adieu à ce monde, Survivant, susurra-t-il en levant sa baguette vers moi. Je vais te tuer.**

**Un éclat de lumière vert jailli du bout de sa baguette et fonce droit sur moi…je ne peux rien faire ! Je suis perdu !**

_AU SECOURS !_

**_¤¤¤ (Fin POV Harry) ¤¤¤_**

_**à suivre…**_

**

* * *

**(Tan récupère son armure de Nymphe et regarde les améliorations apportées) Woah ! Tropbientropbientropbien ! Mais !….je doute que cela ne vous empêche de me lancer des patates…des pommes pourries…des pastèques (oula ! lol) bref…faites attention à la pauvre auteur que je suis XD…je sais…c'est sadique comme fin ! J'ai pas le droit de vous laissez dans le suspense comme ça…

…

…

Si ! Je peux ! Mais je sens que je vais en subir les conséquences (pointe le bouton review) Néanmoins je vais être contente d'avoir vos précieux commentaires ! Laissez-vous aller dans une sublime review (comme le disait si bien Nymphe…c'est un peu notre gagne-pain) ! Cela nous permet de communiquer avec vous, les lecteurs avide de sadisme (pousse pas trop ta chance tan XD) !

Aller je vous laisse ! À bientôt dans le chapitre 12 (Ouais très bientôt…il est déjà écris XD) !

Sadiquement vôtre ! (XD )Tan oXo


	12. Libre, Enfin !

°°°°° **_Set me free _**°°°°°

**Notes importante :** Voilà, je suis enfin de retour sur feufeunet ! J'ai dû m'absenter du net afin de subir une très « charmante opération »…sarcasme…sarcasme…lol (vive l'ablation des dents de sagesses, alias, l'épopée du castor joufflu XD) Alors voilà c'est en partie pourquoi vous avez pas eu ce chapitre plus tôt ! M'EXCUSE ! Bon…je vais me taire et vous laissez lire le dernier chapitre de la fic…oui vous avez bien entendu ! le DERNIER :D ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

**Disclaimer **: (encore et toujours la même chose…lol) Tout appartient à la merveilleuse JKR ! Je détiens cette fic cependant ! (joie)

**Avertissement** : Cette fic est un slash, ce qui veut dire relation entre deux personnes du même sexe, en l'occurrence ici, deux hommes ! Vous êtes avertis ;). Elle contiendra une bonne dose d'émotions fortes, et même certains abus mais je vous assure que justice sera faite ! (Attache ta tuque Albus !)

**Synopsis** : (POV) Harry se sens seul…il ne demande qu'à aimer et être aimer en retour. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'il y aurait deux personnes prêtes à tout pour lui prouver cet amour. L'une le traumatisera et l'autre le surprendra…mais laquelle le libèrera de sa solitude ? (slash)

**Genre** : Romance/Angst en grande partie.

**Couple **: HP/DM…quoi qu'il y aura un obstacle majeur dans cette relation. (baissez vos armes :p)

**Petite note **: C'est d'abord un POV Harry mais contiendra éventuellement des POV Draco. Sinon, je mentionnerai lorsqu'il y aura des changements. Les phrases en italique représentent les pensées sur le vif.

**Remerciements :** Un gros merci à ma petite sœur pour sa correction éclair pour ce chapitre !

**RAR Anonyme:** Oubliez pas de me laisser votre mail si vous voulez que je puisse vous répondre :D !

Ceci étant dit, bonne lecture à tous !

_**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Libre, enfin !

* * *

**_

_

* * *

Dans le cimetière …

* * *

_

**_¤¤¤ (POV Harry) ¤¤¤_**

**C'est la fin…**

**Le rayon mortel file vers moi…on dirait que le temps se fige…je revois des images de mon enfance…je revois mes parents…et dire que je serai bientôt avec eux…je ferme les yeux…impuissant…**

_**BOOOOOM !**_

**J'ouvre un œil…**

**J'ouvre un autre œil…**

_Je suis encore en vie… J'y comprend rien…_

**Un énorme nuage de fumée rouge et or envahie les lieux. Peu à peu, le nuage se dissipe pour laisser place à un sorcier portant une tunique mauve et des lunettes en forme de demi-lune.**

_Dumbledore ?_  
_Le…vrai…Dumbledore ?_  
_Comment est-ce possible ?_

**_¤¤¤_****_Flash-back_****_¤¤¤_**

_

* * *

Quelques instants plus tôt…dans la cours extérieur de Poudlard

* * *

_

**Décidément, les choses n'allaient pas en s'améliorant dans la cours extérieur de Poudlard. L'attaque surprise des Mangemorts ne leur laissait aucune chance. Hagrid, à bout de souffle, était sur le point de capituler. McGonnagall et Lupin luttaient toujours l'ennemi, mais commençait à perdre espoir. Il leur fallait de l'aide…désespérément…**

**-- Si seulement on peut arriver à tenir jusqu'à l'arrivé des renforts…y'aura pas de problème, souffla Lupin, quelque peu épuisé. **

**-- Ils sont moins nombreux que tout à l'heure, nota Minerva en repoussant deux Détraqueurs. Les Mangemorts nous ont faussés compagnie on dirait…**

**En effet, ils étaient partis rejoindre leur maître au creux de la forêt sombre, là où avait disparu Draco…suivi de près par Harry. Les professeurs présents n'avaient rien pu faire pour le retenir dans sa course effrénée. Il va sans dire qu'il n'y avait pas que l'attaque de surprenante dans toute l'histoire…depuis quand ces deux élèves étaient aussi proche ?**

**Bientôt, Hagrid chuta sur le sol, complètement drainé de ses forces « herculéennes ». Les autres n'étaient guère dans un meilleur état que lui. La bataille semblait perdue lorsqu'un signe dans le ciel obscur leur redonna espoir. Tout là haut, on pouvait apercevoir les plumes de feu d'un oiseau se dirigeant vers eux à grande vitesse. Aucun doute possible, il s'agissait bien de Fumseck, le Phoenix de Dumbledore. Mais alors…si lui se trouvait ici celait voulait sans doute dire que…**

**-- Dumbledore arrive ! s'écria Lupin en se rappelant la note du directeur.**

**Même si Remus leur avait expliqué rapidement le contenu de la note alarmante, il ne pouvait cacher sa surprise de le voir arrivé entier…ou du moins, il en avait l'air. Sous le chant mélodieux, presque assourdissant, Dumbledore fit son entrée, fracassante. Une aura de lumière l'entourait, Fumseck devait le protéger. Sans trop de cérémonie, il chassa les reste de l'armée, les forçant à capituler ou mieux encore…fuir.**

**Une part de danger écartée, Dumbledore alla aider ses collègues à se relever, en particulier Hagrid qui n'arrivait plus à bouger.**

**-- Je suis désolé d'arriver si tard, fini-il par dire en se tournant vers un Remus inquiet. Mais j'ai eu…disons…quelques problèmes à sortir.**

**-- Maintenant que vous êtes la, pressa Minerva, pouvons nous ENFIN savoir ce qu'il retourne de toute cette histoire ? Je ne comptes plus les semaines d'absences et d'inquiétude qui régnaient à Poudlard.**

**Dumbledore lui fit un sourire rassurant tout en lui serrant la main. Il se devait de leur expliquer tout…et surtout…de leur expliquer le terrible danger qu'Harry encourait. Il leur raconta comment Voldemort l'avait piégé en plaçant deux de ses alliés au sein même d'école (les deux Mangemorts : Lucius et Tarkin). Ensuite, il leur raconta comment il avait été fait prisonnier lors d'une de ses recherches top secrète pour l'Ordre du Phoenix…c'est en voulant mettre en place les pièces du puzzle qu'il s'était vu pris au piège par le mage noir, l'ayant entraîné avec ruse dans ses griffes acérées…Jamais Dumbledore ne fit récit de sa souffrance…il nota aussi simplement (et rapidement) que possible celle qui avait fait mourir Harry à petit feu…c'est alors que le lourd secret tomba…et que tous comprirent ce qui était arrivé…**

**-- C'est…ma foi…c'est horrible…de faire cela à un enfant…je…balbutiais Minerva, les larmes aux yeux. Et dire que je n'ai rien vu…**

**-- Pauvre bonhomme, souffla Hagrid, paralysé de douleur. Personne ne mérite ce genre de traitement…**

**-- Le fait est qu'il a maintenant réussi à s'en sortir, grâce à une aide…un peu inattendu, fini par ajouter Dumbledore en tournant la tête vers la forêt interdite. Un amour fort…et puissant…que je n'aurais jamais cru possible entre ces deux êtres…**

**C'est alors que le directeur aperçu une silhouette sombre se diriger vers eux à grand pas. Severus Rogue paraissait dans un piteux état !**

**-- Par la barde de Merlin, Severus ! Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? s'exclama Minerva, sous le choc.**

**-- Disons simplement…que j'ai eu affaire…à certains Mangemorts pas très affectueux. Dont Bellatrix Lestrange en personne…**

**-- Comment avez-vous fait pour vous en sortir ? questionna Albus sur un ton calme.**

**-- J'ai disons, émis une forte opposition à la suivre jusqu'au Seigneur des ténèbres.**

**Avec ces paroles, un rictus de satisfactions dessina le coin des lèvres du maître de Potions. Personne n'eut besoin de poser davantage de questions…ils savaient déjà ce dont Rogue était capable, surtout lorsqu'il était question de vengeance personnelle.**

**-- Néanmoins…je pense que la chance a été de mon côté, continua Rogue. Si Lucius Malfoy ne l'avait pas distraite, je crois que je serais encore en train de me battre…**

**-- Vous avez vu Lucius ?Il est ici ? À Poudlard ? s'étonnait Minerva en jetant un regard inquiet vers Dumbledore.**

**-- Le jeune Malfoy était avec lui. Il fait sans doute parti des complots du Seigneur des Ténèbres…(les autres le regardaient avec incompréhension) Il vont l'utiliser pour affaiblir Potter…**

**-- Quel lien cela a-t-il avec Harry Potter ? demanda Minerva, les lèvres pincées. **

**-- Hélas, Minerva. Nous n'avons guère le temps pour de plus ample explications, coupa soudainement Dumbledore. Il faut partir sur le champ à leur recherche !**

**-- Mais nous ne savons pas où ils sont ! tonna Hagrid**

**Rogue fit un pas vers l'avant en pointant la forêt interdite. Dumbledore le suivit. **

**-- Ils sont bien au-delà des limites de Poudlard, Hagrid. Commençons par suivre le chemin qu'ils ont empruntés auparavant, élucida Albus sans se retourner. Lorsque nous auront quitté les limites de Poudlard, nous transplanerons vers eux.**

**_¤¤¤Fin du Flash-back¤¤¤_**

_

* * *

De retour au cimetière …

* * *

_

**Je crois rêver…pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Le directeur de Poudlard se tient entre moi et Voldemort, il a repoussé le sort ! Merci Merlin…Je profite du fait que les Mangemorts soient déstabilisés pour porter secours à Ron et Hermione, encore sous le choc des derniers événements. Autour de nous, les Mangemorts se dispersent…ils ont peur de Dumbledore…il est, après tout, le seul qui peut tenir tête à Voldemort…le seul ?**

**-- Bonsoir, Harry ! dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Tu vas bien ?**

**Je crois que je vais m'écrouler là…je ne sens plus mes jambes…Sans doute la peur. Il faut que je me ressaisisse…la bataille n'est pas fini. J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête en me disant à quel point ça n'allait pas… **

_Draco…où tu es ? Je veux te voir…  
J'espère que tu vas bien…_

**Je sens une boule se former au creux de ma gorge…J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. C'est alors que je le vis, pâle comme la mort, le visage ensanglanté, suivit de près par Lucius Malfoy, la deuxième personne que je déteste le plus après Voldemort. J'ai dit que je le détestais ? Ah…ben je le redis encore ! J'aurais bien accouru vers lui, si ce n'était de Dumbledore qui me barrait la route. Son regard plongea dans mes deux émeraudes et je compris que c'était une autre tentative désespérée de Voldemort pour m'affaiblir.**

_Mais…il a l'air si faible…si mal en point…  
Je hais Lucius Malfoy…  
Je hais les Mangemorts…_

_Je hais…_

**Dumbledore s'assure que Ron et Hermione vont bien, je les vois discuter plus loin. Moi…je suis toujours face au serpent, livide. C'est la première fois que je le vois pétrifié de la sorte…mais cela ne durera pas longtemps…déjà il me fixe…et moi aussi. Je lui en veux…à un tel point…**

**-- C'est vraiment dommage…siffla Voldemort en reprenant ses esprits. J'aurais pu avoir un excellent successeur…au lieu de cela…tu m'obliges à le tuer…vraiment dommage…**

**-- JE TE L'INTERDIT ! hurlais-je, rouge de colère.**

**-- Hahahaha ! Comment comptes-tu m'en empêcher, avorton ? Ta baguette est trop loin pour que tu puisses l'aider.**

**Il se mit dos à moi et fit un signe de tête à Lucius qui força Draco à s'agenouiller devant lui. Il psalmodia un sort qui métamorphosa sa baguette en une longue épée noire avec une tête de serpent au bout.**

**-- Au fait, Potter, est-ce que mon fils baise aussi bien que moi ? susurra le père Malfoy en soutenant mon regard. (Il se mit a rire)**

_je…COMMENT !_

**-- Haha parce qu'il ne ta rien dit…soit…je peux bien t'accorder cette faveur en tant que dernier souhait avant ta mort ! Tu te rappelles toutes ces soirées où tu t'es vu forcé de coucher avec ce soi-disant Dumbledore…Hey bien sache que tout ce temps…c'était moi ! Haha !**

_Le…con…va…me le…PAYEZ ! COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ! JE…JE !_

**-- Fait tes adieux, Potter…susurra Voldemort en s'avançant vers Draco d'un pas lent. Regarde-moi égorger ton petit chéri…ton tour viendra bien après…**

**Il avance son épée vers son cou… Non… Je vois le regard terrifié de Draco plonger dans le miens…désespéré. **

_Non…je ne veux pas…voir ça…_

_Non…_

_Non !_

NON ! 

**-- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN !**

**Des images défilent dans ma tête à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je revois mes parents lorsque j'étais tous petit. Mon père fait signe à maman de se cacher…je ne comprend pas…elle me serre très fort contre elle…elle crie…puis plus rien…et je le vois lui…**

**Je vois un chien noir s'approcher de moi, lentement d'abord…puis il bondit sur moi…Sirius est maintenant devant moi, tout sourire. Il me dit de ne pas m'en faire…que tout va bien aller…puis il s'en va…il se tourne vers le voile et tombe…Bellatrix se met à rire…**

_Non…Papa…maman…Sirius…Je ne comptes plus tes victimes…_

**Je ne vois plus rien…que le néant…soudain j'entend une voix…douce, chaude et réconfortante…**

_**« Je suis heureux de t'avoir connu, Harry !  
Je t'aime…et je t'aimerai toujours…  
Ne m'oublie pas trop vite… »**_

_Draco…_

**Une larme coule sur ma joue…puis une autre…mon regard se transforme en rivière…Je vois maintenant le petit garçon arrogant que Draco était, toujours à me lancer des piques…à me ridiculiser…à faire le fanfaron devant tout le monde…puis je revois son sourire…je me rappelle ses bras qui m'ont accueilli avec tendresse…avec amour… Draco… **

**-- Je t'aime…soufflais-je avant de perdre le contrôle de mon corps.**

**Autour de moi, la terre se mit à trembler dans un vrombissement assourdissant…Mon regard est plongé dans ceux de mon adversaire qui ne peut se défaire de mon emprise, paralysé. Une aura rouge et or m'entoure…je sens une force immense m'envahir…une force incroyable…incontrôlable…**

**-- Aussi longtemps que je vivrai…tu ne feras plus de mal…à personne… TU M'ENTENDS, PLUS JAMAIS TU NE FERAS DE MAL … TU NE TOUCHERAS PLUS À CEUX QUE J'AIME…**

**Sans trop comprendre comment j'ai fais…je balance une boule d'énergie monstrueuse vers mon ennemi qui, pétrifié sur place, ne peut que hurler en voyant sa défaite arriver. Une lumière aveuglante envahie le cimetière. Je ne vois plus qu'elle…je suis embaumé dans une sorte d'havre de paix…je me sens bien…je me sens en sécurité…**

_Draco…_

**Peu à peu, la lumière se dissipe et je constate que tout le monde est là : McGonnagall, Lupin, même Rogue qui aide Dumbledore à replacer sa tunique mauve qu'il a sur la tronche…le pauvre a du chuter…je réprime un rire avant de regarder devant moi… **

**Je ne vois plus personne…pas de Lucius…pas de Voldemort…pas de…**

**-- Harry…**

**-- Draco ? DRACO !**

**Je l'ai entendu ! JE SAIS que c'est lui ! Je hurle de joie ! Il est quelques mètres plus loin, allongé sur le sol. Ron et Hermione sont avec lui. Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps ! Je cours vers lui ET !…je trébuche…**

_Je suis con…mais j'ai été le plus fort…hehehehe_

**-- Tu changeras jamais, ria Ron en m'aidant à me relever.**

**-- Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas et que Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde…s'il te plait ! PITIÉ ! balbutiais-je d'un ton faussement niais.**

**-- Inutile de parler de ce vieux torchon, marmonna Hermione en soutenant Draco qui essayait de faire son dur, sans succès. Il est aller rejoindre le monde des morts…Je sais pas comment tu as fais Harry…mais il s'est carrément désintégré ! Lucius aussi…**

**-- Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il faut avoir une magie vraiment puissante pour réaliser tout ça, s'exclama Ron, ébahi. Et comment se fait-il que la fouine ne se soit pas désintégré aussi ? Tu aurais tout de même pu te forcer un peu…pour moi du moins.**

_Draco ! C'EST VRAI !_

**Je me rappelle ma véritable destination et couru aider Hermione qui commençait à avoir le bras mort.**

**-- Je ne suis pas si lourd que ça…marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel pour ensuite les poser sur moi…Je savais que tu y arriverais…Harry…PUTAIN ! je ne voudrais pas avoir affaire à toi dans des moments pareils…pauvre de moi…je me ferais estropier !**

**Le prince des Serpentard réprime une grimace de douleur et moi je souris.**

**-- Mais tu vas devoir subir un châtiment pour ce que tu m'as fais dans le corridor…débutais-je, le regard extrêmement sérieux.**

**-- Harry…voyons…tu sais que je ne voulais pas te laisser là…je n'avais pas le choix ! Je…**

**Il n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que mes lèvres se scellèrent aux siennes, quelques peu déchirées. Il hésite, puis ouvre la bouche pour laisser filer sa langue contre la mienne…je suis au paradis. J'entendais Ron déglutir et Hermione glousser près de nous…mais qu'importe…j'étais heureux…enfin.**

**-- En fin de compte…c'est toi qui m'a sauvé, soufflais-je en rompant le baiser à contrecœur.**

**-- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? C'est ma peau qu'ils ont failli avoir ! lança-il en faisant la moue.**

**-- Mais c'est grâce à toi que j'ai pu te sauver la peau, comme tu dis…c'est grâce à toi que je suis libéré enfin de son emprise…de ce passé de merde…enfin…**

**Je le vois rougir…il est si mignon quand il rougit… C'est mon mignon à moi… **

_Ma petite fouine en su-sucre…  
Mon petit Serpentard mal dressé…  
Ma petite bête sauvage…_

_Mon amour…_

**-- Je t'aime…Draco Malfoy…**

**-- Je t'aime…Harry Potter…**

**_¤¤¤ Fin ¤¤¤

* * *

_**

Voila…c'est la fin ! ;p J'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire autant qu'à moi ! Vous savez déjà quoi faire ! Une petite review et hop ! Je vais bientôt revenir avec d'autres fics et bien entendu, continuer « le dragon noir de la destinée » avec Nymphodora Tonks.

Alors a bientôt tout le monde et merci beaucoup pour votre fidélité et vos commentaires ! Je vous aimes tous !

Bizouilles !  
Tan oXo


End file.
